The Quartet meet Lily and the Marauders
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Warning:SLASH,MPREG and lots of it. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron are sent back to the time of the Marauders and Lily, after a potions prank by Draco Malfoy. HarryRemus RonSirius JamesLily HermioneGinny PeterPetunia LuciusNarcissa BellatrixSeverus.
1. One

**AN: This story is going to be an Au in the extreme sense. As in meaning there is not going to be a trio the trio is in fact going to become a quartet, Harry, Hermione and Ron are known as the trio in their first, second and third year, but in their fourth they become a quartet when they take Ginny under their wing and she starts to hang around them constantly when she skips her third year and is aloud to become a fourth year because her grade are as high as Hermione's. The pairings for this story are going to be Harry/Remus Ron/Sirius Hermione/Ginny James/Lily Petunia/Peter Severus/Bellatrix Lucius/Narcissa. The Quartet, they are all bisexuals.**

**AN2: I realise it has been a long while seen I last wrote anything for this story. This story is over five years old. This story is not complete I have decided to continue on with this story combining it with a sequel. I also intend to deal with my spelling and grammar. I was only a teenager when I first wrote this, still very much in high school. Now at the age of twenty one, I guess I feel a little more confident then I had back then when this story was first written and first posted. Please try and bear with me whilst I sort though this monster sized story that isn't even partly finished yet.**

The Quartet Meet Lily and the Maunders.  
Chapter one: Malfoy's potion prank

The quartet sat in the back of the hot squelching potions lab, while Snape blabbered on and on about a potion that would allow the drinker of the potion to see any memory they choose from their past. After another five minutes Snape quit is blabbering and put the instructions on the board and told them to begin.

Hermione, who was working with Ginny, got up to gather the ingredients they were going to need to make the potion. Harry who was working with Ron followed her to the front of the class to get the ingredients he would need for his and Ron's potion.

While they were at the front of the room gathering everything they were going to need, Ron and Ginny Weasley each made a point of glaring at the other side of the room. Ginny was having a glaring match with Pansy Parkinson, while Ron was having his own glaring match with Draco Malfoy.

Five minutes toward the end of the lesson everyone turned when Hedwig entered the class room, giving Harry a note that would have lead him up to Dumbledore's office if what happened next, had not occurred.

Malfoy got up out of his seat and made his way towards the front of the room to get more beetles eyes, after Pansy had knocked over their first batch. On the way back to his seat he was suddenly hit with an evil and vile plan, which he knew would get the famous and irritating quartet detention with Snape.

He quickly stifled his chuckles, and as he was passing he pretended to trip, and seeing as Ginny's bag was near by it gave him better leverage to get nearer to her cauldron, and to put the prefect opportunity into action.. The jar of beetle's eyes in his hand was deliberately dropped, and as if in slow motion the entire jar landed inside of Ginny's cauldron.

As soon as the jar full of beetle's eyes made contact with the nearly completed potion, it began to hiss violently. Draco having noticed this quickly ran back to his seat and yelled to Snape "Weasley and Granger's potion is about to explode sir."

As if right on cue as soon as he had uttered the words 'explode' and 'sir' the cauldron promptly exploded and drenched the entire quartet and poor Hedwig, who had been waiting for a reply to send back to Dumbledore.

The room started to spin wildly around Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron and Hedwig, within moments all five of them disappeared in a flash of bright red light. After a moment, in which a lingering silence reined over the entire class room, Snape yelled "What in blazes happened?"

He suddenly realised with a sickened dread, he knew exactly what could happen if even the smallest mistake was made with that particular potion.

He scrubbed his right hand against his face nervously, he had a feeling he knew who was responsible for this, and it certainly wasn't either of the quartet, he would bet fifty galleons that the guilt belonged to a certain Blond Slytherin, a certain Malfoy junior. The idiot fool hardy boy had gone too far this time; he had placed four students in danger, possibly having sent them to another time or dimension.

He scowled and barked at Malfoy "You Mr. Malfoy are responsible for this; I've been watching you eye that part of the dungeons since the beginning of the lesson. And don't even think of denying it or I will have you drinking verterlisum before you can even say the words **_'my father'_**

I know for a fact neither of the Gryffindor's are responsible, they wouldn't have been allowed to have taken this class if they were not capable of brewing a potion to this extent and complex level that is required in this level of study, I refuse to have anyone capable of less in this class."

He sighed and finally instructed them to finish their potions, then bottle up the contents and put it on his desk. He then made his way towards his own private rooms and threw some floo powder into the flames he lit with a flick of his wand before hand. He then called into the fire "Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore answered by sticking his head through the fire after a few moments and asked "Ah Severus and what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Snape sighed irritably and replied "Albus Mr. Malfoy has just polluted Miss Weasley's cauldron, in turn making it violently explode. Promptly afterwards Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley along with Mr. Potter's owl were caught in a red vortex and disappeared."

Dumbledore looked worried. Snape shook his head and added "We were brewing the memory of choice potion, and I'm certain you are aware of the implications that occur if even the smallest of mistakes being made. A simple exploding cauldron down to a prank I can handle, but possible time travel or even yet being trapped in another dimension is not my area of expertise Headmaster."

Dumbledore sighed "Come to my office once your lesson ends. I will inform the other staff to dismiss their lessons and the students for the remainder day. We must discover and discuss what form of appropriate action we must take in concern and in order of returning Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley safely" Albus informed him.

Snape nodded wearily and sighed in annoyance. His Godson was surely going to be the end of him, if he did not put him in a bed, as a permanent resident on the incurably insane ward at ST. Mungo's, first.


	2. Two

The Quartet meet Lily and the Maunders

Chapter two: Where the hell are we?

A considerably younger, twenty years younger to be exact, Professor Minerva McGonagall came walking down the corridor minding her own business, when suddenly she was startled by a bright red light. She gasped and quickly took several steps back, quickly taking out her wand and raising it, as she waited for the bright red light to clear.

When it finally did, the last thing the Transfiguration professor expected to encounter was four teenagers who were in a tangle of limbs on the cold stone floor. And with them was a very distressed looking snowy white owl.

She heard the red head boy moan "Oh Merlin you guys I think I'm gonna bloody hurl." The equally red haired female growled "Malfoy that bloody wanker, what the hell did he think he was doing chucking that damn jar of beetles eyes in my cauldron?"

Minerva was far too shocked to make her presents known to the four teens on the floor. She noticed the owl was trying to get the dark haired boys attention. Harry gasped "Holly shit I feel like I've been hit in the head with a bloody bulger. Calm down Hedwig your screeching his hurting my head." Hermione asked clearly disoriented "Where the hell are we?"

Minerva decided to make her presents known, and cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. "You are all at Hogwarts" she informed them. Hermione suddenly looked up startled when she heard a voice she instantly recognised as their head of house. "Oh thank heavens it's you professor McGonagall."

Hermione looked up and came face to face with a considerably younger professor, considerable younger then she has been that morning at breakfast. Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers as all colour drained from her face. By now the other three had joined Hermione and were staring at their head of house like they'd just seen ghost that wasn't of the friendly kind.

Minerva looked at the four clearly terrified teens that stood in front of her. Hedwig was resting on Harry's left shoulder. Minerva thought to her self 'what on Earth is Potter up to now? And who are the other three students with him?'

She signed her lips pressed in a firm line with annoyance. "What on Earth have you done now James Potter, and who are you three?" she asked gesturing to Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

The colour promptly drained from Harry's face when he heard himself being called by his father's name. Harry suddenly had a really, really bad feeling about this, something was seriously off. He said "Professor I am not James Potter, my name is Harry James Potter." He added "My father was James Potter."

Minerva frowned she was starting to get a really unpleasant feeling about this situation. "Don't play games with me James Potter, you know fully well what happened last time you did." Harry let out a sigh "No really professor I really am not James Potter." He lifted his messy fringe and revealed his famous lightening bolt shaped scar.

Minerva let out a startled gasp when she saw the scar on Harry's forehead. James Potter most definitely did not have such a strange looking scar on his forehead. And she also realised when she looked closer, his eyes were a bright and startling beautiful shade of green, while James's were Hazel Brown. The only other person she knew of that had those very rare and beautiful eyes, was in fact Lily Evan's.

Minerva gasped "Your eyes they're" she trailed of not quite believing what she was seeing. Harry added "They were my mother's eyes, my mother was Lily Evans." Minerva looked like she was about to pass out from the sheer shock of this situation. It was now the quartets turn to get a really unpleasant feeling about their current situation.

Harry asked, alarm clearly written in his tone of voice "May we speak with professor Dumbledore, as I'm staring to think we're not even in our own time line anymore? I think that prank Malfoy played on us in potions has caused us to more then view a mere memory of our own choosing."


	3. Three

The Quartet Meet Lily and the Marauder's

Chapter Three: 1978 Not 1997

Minerva led the quartet and Hedwig up to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the Gargoyle and the entrance to Dumbledore's office she gave the gargoyle the pass word 'lemon drops' The gargoyle moved aside allowing them to step inside and onto one of the large steps. The gargoyle rotated and continued to do so until it reached a large door, the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Minerva knocked on the door and waited until a familiar voice called out from behind of the door "Enter." They entered, and the last one to enter closed the door. Dumbledore conjured four seats while Minerva went and stood beside Dumbledore.

The quartet each took a seat while Hedwig remained on Harry's shoulder and waited. Minerva turned to Dumbledore and she said gesturing to the quartet and a very unhappy looking Hedwig.

"Albus I was walking past the potions class room when I saw a large bright red light appear from out of no where. When the light cleared I found these four teens lying on the floor and that poor owl flying around clearly distressed."

Dumbledore studied the quartet closely as if he was studying a very complicated puzzle. He spoke up after a moment "Ah I see and whom may I ask are the five of you?"

Hermione went first "I'm Hermione Granger sir." Ginny added "Ginny Weasley, sir." Ron said "Ron Weasley." Everyone turned to Harry as he sighed "Harry James Potter sir, and my owl Hedwig."

Dumbledore blinked "Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked hardly believing his ears. Harry scrubbed a hand across his face and repeated "I am Harry James Potter, yes you heard correctly."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked "I presume you are a relation of Mr. Potter." Harry replied "Yes he was my father." Dumbledore asked "And I presume I am correct in presuming because of your eyes your mother is Lily Evans?" Harry nodded and replied "Yes Sir, Lily Evans was my mother."

Minerva frowned "What exactly do you mean when you say she was your mother? You even said the same thing about your Father." Harry answered "My mother and father are not alive in my time line. They were murdered when I was one by Voldemort. He tried to kill me to, but some how failed and ended up leaving him self less then what could be considered alive. And he left me with his scar." Harry lifted his fringe to reveal his infamous Lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Dumbledore mumbled "No it can't be he can't be." Minerva noticed the troubled look on the headmasters face "Is there something the matter Albus?" Minerva asked the headmaster. Albus replied with a sigh "Minerva do you remember at the beginning of this year, Sibble our new Divination professor had a vision?"

Minerva looked at Albus sceptically. "No Minerva I do believe Sibble did truly have a vision this time, think about it?" Harry and the others knew instantly what they were talking about and shared a look of pained exasperation.

Harry cleared his throat, causing both professor's turned to him "I don't think it's necessary for you to continue, we've already heard the prophecy more times then we've cared to, if it's the same one."

Dumbledore asked "What do you know?" Harry sighed and stroked Hedwig's feathers hopping to sooth the emotionally ruffled owl and hopping to keep him self calm.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live whilst the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh months dies…

Minerva gasped and put her hand over her mouth a look of horrified realisation on her face. Dumbledore shook his head sadly "It came to pass didn't it? The people who will twice face the dark lord will be killed by the dark lord they are James Potter and Lily Evans aren't they? And you are the one with the mark who will defeat none other then Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head "No I am the one with the mark who defeated Voldermort for good, less then six months ago during a full scale war back in my own time line. We all fought in that war we lost over four hundred students past and present. More aurors and members of the order then I care to count were also lost to us. Professor's Sprout, Sinatra and Vector were also taken."

He gestured to both Dumbledore and Minerva "You two along with professor's Snape, Filtwick, Lupin, and Black survived as well as Hagrid, Madam Maxima and Madam Pomfrey." He added "And thankfully the entire Weasley family and all the students from my house and year also survived."

Dumbledore asked "What year does this second war take place as we are in the middle of the first war now?" Harry sighed and shook his head "Brilliant we've landed in the middle of the first war it weren't enough that we had to fight in the second one less then six months ago."

Harry scowled and looked down at his feet and said "The second war will take place in the year 1997 in the month of June." Dumbledore sighed "When will the first war end?" Harry replied "The first one will end on Halloween 1981 the night Lily and James will be murdered by Voldemort after their friend Peter Pettigrew will betray them. He will become a spy for Voldermort in 1979 four months into their seventh year. He will have been spying for a whole year by the time I'm born in 1980."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and added "Peter will frame an innocent Sirius Black and will fake his own death so it will appear that Sirius is the one who kills him and an entire street full of innocent muggles when it was really Peter who kills the muggles."

He added "He will spend the next twelve years locked in Azkaban. He will escape at the beginning of my third year at Hogwarts where I found out at the end of the year what really happened."

He continued after sighing deeply and wearily "Peter escaped and returned back to Voldermort. He reappears a year later when he resurrects Voldemort, which he needed my blood for, so I was kidnapped during the Triwizard tournament that I was a part of."

He looked up at Albus and said "An impostor, a Death eater, by the name of Barty Crouch Jr, pretending to be Alistair Mad Eye Moody by the aid of a Polly juice potion, turned the trophy into a port key so I and another student were transported to the grave yard where Voldemort is given back his old body. Peter kills the student that accidentally ends up being transported with me."

He sighed sadly after taking a moment to gather his thoughts and all of those memories he would have sooner not remembered. "Sirius spends all of my fourth year on the run. He relocates to his child hood home in my fifth year. He will be cleared of all charges in my fifth year when Peter is caught by Ron during a fight in the department of Mysteries and given the dementors kiss."

He paused for a moment before continuing on "A year later in my sixth year I defeated Voldermort while the others fought the death eaters and the dementors. We have only just started our seventh year just over a month ago."

Hermione added "Me and Ginny were asked to work in the hospital wing during the actual war, because of our knowledge of healing spells." Ron added "I was unable to fight in the actual war I helped with all the injured in the hospital wing as I was nearly eight months pregnant at the time."

Minerva asked startled "Pregnant?" Ron smiled slightly and nodded "Yes I was nearly eight months pregnant by Sirius Black, he and I are the father's of twins, who are nearly five months old." He smiled and added "We were supposed to be getting married after I graduated and I was going to go into auror training."

Ron held up his hand showing the platinum promise ring on his left index finger. The ring was platinum with a heart shaped stone in the middle that was a mixture of a ruby and a diamond.

Harry added "I too was supposed to be marrying Remus Lupin in a double ceremony with Ron and Sirius. Sirius is my god father. I am the mate of Remus Lupin."

Harry held up his hand and he to showed them a platinum promise ring on his left index finger similar to Ron's but not quite the same, his had a stone that was a mixture of a ruby and a sapphire.

Dumbledore nodded "Ok. I presume you are all aware you are currently in the year 1978?" they all nodded so he continued "Could one of you please tell me how exactly you came to be here from the year 1997?"

Harry answered "We were a month into our seventh year and a half a week into October." Albus nodded "We are also in October here and a month into the new school year as well." Dumbledore confirmed as he gestured for Harry to continue.

"We were in potions making a potion that would enable us to see one memory of our choosing; I believe it is called the memory of choice potion. But we ended up here instead because Draco Malfoy Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy played a potions prank on the four of us."

Ginny added "He deliberately chucked a whole jar of beetles eyes into my cauldron, into mine and Hermione unfinished potion. Naturally the potion exploded and drenched the five of us. The room had spun around really fast before we were surrounded in a bright red light, then we disappeared. And that's how we ended up here" Ginny finished.

Minerva comment "I've noticed you seem to be a lot younger then a normal seventh year is Miss Weasley." Ginny replied "That might have something to do with the fact I'm a year younger then the others are. But back in our time line I was given permission by both you and Professor Dumbledore to skip my third year and join the others in fourth year. I was far too advanced in my studies to remain in third year." Minerva looked at Ginny clearly impressed and proud that she was in her house, as were the other three.

"Very well seeing as it was potions based problem that brought you here I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. I'm afraid you will have to wait until the potion fades. The potion you were making once it is made it will stay fresh for three years. I suspect you will have to wait until the potion is out of date. You won't be able to go home until then." Both Dumbledore and Minerva winced when all four teens shouted hysterically **"THREE YEARS!" **

Ron was practically hyperventilating the others didn't look any better either. "Oh my god we can't stay here for three years. I've got the twins back at home I can't leave them and not see them for three years."

Harry added "Besides both me and Ron are supposed to be getting married at the end of the school year to Remus and Sirius. I'm the mate of a werewolf as I'm sure you are aware of Remus is a werewolf, I can't be way from him for three years it will drive both of us insane literately. The most time we've spent away form each other is two weeks and even that was hell."

Ginny and Hermione were both in tears "We are all supposed to be going into auror training after we leave school" Ginny had added. "And my parents are going to be worried about where I am" Hermione said clearly terrified of spending three years in enough time line. Dumbledore smiled at them sympathetically.

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. But there is a bright side to this." Hermione looked at Dumbledore in disbelief "How may I ask is there a bright side to be away from home and our families for three years professor?"

Dumbledore replied "Because it will seem like three years to all of you but back home in your own time line you will have only been gone for three months, because of the potion time where you are now will move faster then in your own time. A year here is only one month back in your own time."

Minerva added gently "You will not miss watching your children grow up Mr. Weasley they will merely be three months older when you all return to your time line. This means you and Mr. Potter will be able to still marry Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin after your graduation."

She added "And as for the problem of Mr. Potter being away from Mr. Lupin who I am aware is indeed a werewolf. The younger Mr. Lupin of his time will automatically know you are his mate they are the same person with only the age difference in this time line."

She asked "I'm presuming yours and Mr. Lupin's relationship has already become sexual." She blushed brightly as she continued "I would not normally condone such behaviour but I'm willing to make an exception considering your circumstances. You can continue a relationship with the younger Mr. Lupin, You are already the mate to both the younger Mr. Lupin of this time line and the older version in your own time as I already said they are the same person."

Dumbledore continued "If anything is revealed in this time line then it will surely change the future as you all know it. You and your future selves will mesh together so to speak. Your older selves will have the memories of both the pervious and new time lines. When you return to your own time line while you four would have aged by three years, the people of your own time line will have not changed at all, just their memories will be different. You three will be twenty years old and you Miss Weasley will be close to that age as well."

Dumbledore told them "Now I am more then aware that you all are going to need books and equipment. And of course you will need casual robes school robes and muggle clothes as well as foot ware. I will see to it that you are accompanied by Hagrid tomorrow morning to Diagon ally. He will accompany you to buy your school robes and books and any other equipment you shall need."

He also added "And of course a new cage for that stunning owl of yours Mr. Potter. I will allow you to go into muggle London on your own as you are old enough and I'm sure responsible enough. As I'm sure you are aware it would not be practical for Hagrid to accompany you to muggle London, as he will surely be noticed considering he is a man of his size."

He concluded "He will meet you in the Leakey cauldron at four thirty where you will floo back to Hogwarts with your purchases. You will start you lessons with the other seventh year Gryffindor's the day after tomorrow your new professors will be informed of your situation and sworn to secrecy."

Minerva asked "What last name are you going to use Mr. Potter I'm sure you are aware you can not reveal who you are especially to your parents and Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew?"

Harry nodded and replied "I had thought of that professor. I was thinking of using the name Parker." Hermione added "And if anyone asks we will just tell them we are exchange students from a school in America and that we were sorted in Professor Dumbledore's office when we arrived."

Ron commented "But Hermione, we don't have American accents." Hermione sighed and replied patiently "Ronald we don't necessarily have to be American to attend a school in America. Many people go abroad to attend school." Ron nodded, understanding what she meant.

Hermione turned to Harry and said "I think we better move our head girl and boy pins until we return to our own time." Harry nodded and removed the pin from his school robes. Dumbledore held out his hand and asked "Do you mind terribly if I hold on to those? I will see to it that you are reinstated to your rightful positions when you arrive back in your own time."

He added "I must warn you, you will graduate here and you will also graduate back in your own time. I insisted you finish you seventh year back in your own time as well. There you will be reinstated as Hogwarts head boy and girl." Harry and Hermione handed over their pins and Dumbledore wrapped them in a clean scarlet handkerchief in his desk draw.

After another five minutes Minerva escorted the quartet out of Dumbledore's office and up to the Gryffindor tower. She gave the fat lady the pass word "Merlin" she said to the portrait. The portrait then swung open given them access to enter into the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Four

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Four: Introducing The Quartet To The Marauder's And Lily.

They entered the portrait of the fat lady. The quartet took in their surroundings and came to the same conclusion at the same time, the Gryffindor tower didn't appear to have changed at all over the years. Hedwig left Harry's shoulder and flew around the room before landing near by.

Minerva cleared her throat and said "May I please have everyone's attention? Good. I would like to introduce four new students who have all transferred from a school in America."

She pointed to each of the quartet in turn "Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry James Parker." There was a loud mere of voice when she had pointed to Harry, James and Lily looked startled, as one of the new kids was a spitting image of James and had the same colour eyes as Lily.

Minerva saw the look that James and Lily had exchange with each other. She knew they could see the startling resemblance between themselves and Harry. She just hopped the situation didn't somehow back fire.

"I want you all to make the new students feel welcome they are members of your house new members but still members." She then turned on heel and gestured for the quartet to follow her up stairs to the boys and girls dormitories.

Harry whistled "Hedwig here girl." Hedwig willingly flew back over to Harry and perched on Harry's shoulder once again. Then Minerva leaded them up stairs.

After the five were out of ear shot the entire Gryffindor tower went in immediate full out gossip mode. Sirius let out a low whistle as he jested "Damn James, Lily you two do realise if you two were to ever have kids they would properly look like that Parker kid."

Remus shook his head in disbelief "James the kid is like a mirror image of you. And Lily he is only the other person I have ever seen who has the exact same shade of green eyes as you do."

Lily looked dumbfound "James luckily I and the guys know better or we would think he was you. He has your messy black hair he even wears glasses in an almost identical style. And that face it's just like yours right down to your nose, the only difference that allows me to tell you apart is your eyes yours are hazel brown and he for some strange reason has the same colour eyes as myself."

They watched as Peter shook his head "Unbelievable" he murmured. Lily stood and said "Come on boys let's go and welcome the new Gryffindor's." James followed reluctantly while Sirius had no complaints what so ever, he wanted to get a closer look at the red haired guy and perhaps have a little discreet ogling session.

Remus noticed something strange and different about Harry's scent he was intrigued to discover exactly what that was. Peter on the other hand just merely followed, plus he wanted to get a better look at Harry. He was still startled over the shocking resemblance between his friend and the new student.

The Marauder's followed Lily up the stairs as soon as McGonagall had gone out of the portrait. They heard a conversation coming from the boy's seventh year dormitories. They hardly caught any thing that was being said as the conversation quickly ceased.

They were startled when they heard a female voice ask "Is there something I can or the others can do for you?" Lily looked up to see a younger looking girl who resembled her quite a lot.

Lily smiled sheepishly "We came to welcome you all to Gryffindor that's all." Ginny grinned "Right then why don't you come hear and do it face to face with the others as well?" Lily and the others knew they had been caught by the knowing grin on Ginny's face.

They slowly made their way up the rest of the stairs to the boy's dorms. They all step inside as Ginny took a step a side. Sirius headed for his own bed, Remus did the same with his own James and Peter followed suit.

James was the head boy had his own set of rooms but had gotten McGonagall and Dumbledore to agree to allow him to remain in the dorms and use the head boys set of rooms when ever he wanted privacy. He normally used those rooms when it was just him and Lily or he and the Marauder's were planning their next monthly outing of mischief.

He noticed that there had been two other beds set up. The guy that looked frighteningly like himself was currently occupying one of them. And the other guy had taken the second one.

He noticed Harry was in the bed opposite him, The red haired guy was opposite Sirius and Remus was opposite Peter and Frank Longbottom's bed was next to Remus's.

James glared at Harry when he noticed the way Harry was looking at Lily and the fact he was looking at her for far to long in his opinion.

Harry had been in awe when he had seen how beautiful his mother was. She was even more beautiful then she had been in the photos he had of her and his father who for some reason was currently glaring at him.

The others including Lily had noticed this. Lily could tell the way Harry was looking at her was in no way sexual. She didn't know how she knew this she just did. But James on the other hand had misinterpreted the whole thing again. This was seriously pissed her off, she was sick and tiered of James's jealousy streak. At first she had been deeply flattered but now it was just seriously annoying.

Sirius noticed Harry was looking at Lily a little longer then was perhaps appropriate, but the look was definitely in no way sexual he knew this from experience. And besides he noticed the Parker kid was wearing a platinum promise ring, and it was on his ring finger. He was as good as already married off to some other lucky guy or girl.

And much to his chagrin the hot red haired guy was also sporting a similar band but not quite the same. He could tell they were not promised to each other, they seemed to be sharing the comfortable air siblings tended to share, normal siblings unlike the kind in his own family. They were clearly the best of mates like himself and the current idiot Known as James Potter.

Remus had got a closer dose of the exquisite scent that was purely Harry. He knew what the scent meant; it was the scent of his mate. But much to Remus's horror his true and only mate was promised to another. He unknowingly didn't realise that the other who held Harry's heart was in fact himself.

His heart almost broke there and then. He noticed the look Harry was directing at Lily it was obvious Harry was not interested in Lily because if he had been he would have been able to smell the attraction but Harry was normal, only his own scent was surrounding him and what a heavenly scent of apples it was.

Peter thought 'What the hell is Prongs glaring at the new guy for? Sure he was staring at Lily perhaps for a little to long, but what was the harm of looking it wasn't as if Harry was going to make a move he was after all wearing a band that had shown he was already promised to someone else'

Ron froze when he saw the heated glare Harry's father was directing at Harry in full force. Ron knew Harry didn't realise he been staring and for an inappropriate amount of time. Harry the poor sod was just looking at his mother in the flesh for the first time since he was one.

Someone really needed to tell James Harry wasn't a threat, plus he was already in a loving relationship with someone else, who happened to be a werewolf. who was going to marry Harry, who happened to be Remus Lupin who the current younger version of happened to be in the same room as them.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look and instantly agreed there was going to be trouble. They just hopped they could resolve the situation before it really got started, and without them having to reveal anything that wasn't save to reveal.

Harry suddenly knew why his father was glaring at him. He had obviously been staring at his mother for two long and his father being only a teen and a hot headed one at that, had thought he was hitting on Lily.

Harry would have laughed at the absurdity of the whole concept of him being attracted to his mother if he was not at risk of currently having his lights punched out by his overly jealous father. Harry knew he better sort this out before it got out of hand and his face met his father's fist.

Harry cleared his throat and smiled apologetically at Lily "Er sorry if I was staring at you for what appeared to be too long and inappropriate amount of time. I promise I honestly wasn't checking you out."

He added "Besides I'm already every much in love with someone else, I promised myself to him and I'm going to marry him. So that means you can stop trying to glare a hole into my forehead thank you very much" he said turning his own glaring gaze towards his father.

Harry stood up and walked over towards James and held up his left hand in front of his fathers face. "Is this enough prove to put your jealous and wondering mind at a rest? Because I'm honestly, not trying to steal your girl from under you nose."

He added as an after thought "Besides red heads are just not my thing, never have been and never will be. My fiancée has brown hair." **'And I'm not into incest either'** Harry thought to himself. Harry smirked and shook his head as he went back over to his own bed and lay back with his hands behind his head still smirking.

Hedwig suddenly flutter onto James's shoulder. James was stunned he had been more then put in his place, and on top of that the guy's owl had taken a shine to him and was using his shoulder as a perch not that he minded she was an incredibly beautiful owl.

He looked over at Harry and was rewarded with a raised dark brow in question. James asked "So I presume you're gay?" Harry shook his and replied "Nope I'm a bisexual as is my fiancée as well."

Harry added "My owl seems to have taken a likening to you, she every fussy about who she trusts enough to sit so close to them your very lucky."

Lily and the others laughed and looked at the amused expression on James's face. Lily made her way over to James and sat beside him and joined him in stroking Hedwig's feathers. Lily said dreamily "Your owl is gorgeous."

Sirius turned to Ron "So who is the lucky guy or girl that snagged you?" was what Sirius asked his tone of voice revealing his jealousy of the mystery person who unknowingly happened to be himself.

Ron smirked "Well he is nearly twenty years old then me but he is still incredibly sexy" Ron had said teasingly winking at Sirius. Sirius sighed "Your gay then?" Ron shook his head "No I'm bisexual; I like to play with both genders as does my fiancée" was Ron's reply.

Peter turned to Hermione and Ginny "What about you two have you two got anyone special?" Peter asked. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other. "Yeah we've got each other" was Ginny's reply.

Hermione added "And no we are not lesbians we liked to date both genders until we got together last year." Lily laughed "I don't believe it; it looks like were all bisexuals in this room." Harry hid his shock well as he thought 'No wonder I'm into both genders so were my parents'

Remus asked "How come you've all transferred here from an American school?" Ron explained first "Well me and my sister Ginny attended an American school like are brothers had. Our parents came here when they were students, but since Voldermort had started causing trouble they feared for our safety."

Ginny added "Our parents decided since it's our last year and I and Ron hated the school in America they decided to allow us to finish our last year where they went to school."

Hermione added her part to the untruth they were weaving here. "And I'm a muggle born both of my parents are muggles. I had no idea I was even a witch until I got my acceptance letter. I hated it at the school in America, seeing as for the last six years I've put up with being called a mudblood, I guess most of the pure blooded families didn't take to kindly to me being a muggle born."

She also added "I also didn't want to be parted from my best friends and girl friend, so Ginny's parents arranged with my parents and Dumbledore for me to attend Hogwarts with the others."

Now it was Harry's turn to added his own part, part of what he would tell them would be true without giving anything away. He hated lying, but he had to take into consideration about what Dumbledore had said about changing the future as they knew it.

"My parents were murdered in front of me when I was one; Voldemort killed them I managed to survive for some reason. So I had to go and live with my mother's sister who like their parents was muggles."

He paused before continuing "My mother was the only witch in her family, she was a muggle born. So as I was saying I had to go and live with my aunt and her husband. They treated me badly they knew of my magical heritage but lied to me and told me my father killed himself and my mother in a car crash and that I survived. They told me he was drunk at the time and was an alcoholic. Naturally it was all a load of bullshit.

He paused once more and sighed, hating to have to bring up memories he would have sooner left alone. He said "I never knew I was a wizard until I was eleven, I only found out magic existed when I got my acceptance letter which at first they refused to give me until someone from the school came and took me away and told me everything."

Harry smiled slightly and said "He took me to get my uniform and equipment. After that I was given my train ticket and told what platform I needed to be on and what day the train left for school I was then sent back to my relatives until school started. He was really nice, the first of my kind I had met, and the first to treat me like a human being, instead of a freak of nature."

He went on "I also hated the school, the only reason I got though it was because I met Ron, Hermione and Ginny. My god father who had been friends with my parents gave me permission and sorted it out with Dumbledore. He then took me to get my equipment and uniform with the money in vault that my parents left me."

Harry shook his head and commented with evident disgust "My relatives didn't care as long as I was gone and didn't have to see me until the summer holidays which I only spent three weeks of with them." He added with a small smile "I spent the rest with Ron and his family."

Lily was close to tears while James and the others members of the Marauder's were shocked and horrified. How could another human being treat another so poorly and with such hatred? Remus felt ill and enraged that anyone had even dared to treat Harry in such a fashion.


	5. Five

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Five: Potions, And the Marauder's, And The Quartet Reveal Them selves.

It had been two days since the quartet had arrived in 1978. They had gone with Hagrid to get everything they needed from Diagon ally. They each got a new trunk, their new books, new quills and parchment, and new cauldrons.

They were all measured for four sets of Hogwarts robes each, they already had one set each that they had arrived in. Hedwig was bought a new cage for when they travelled around.

They had enjoyed and had a laugh in muggle London. They had all bought enough clothes and underwear to last the year. They each bought a pair of muggle trainers and formal shoes for special school functions. They even bought new bags for school. Hermione and Ginny also brought some make up. They all purchased shampoo and other necessary toiletries.

It was Wednesday Morning and they had potions. They figured professor Floom couldn't be half as bad as Snape was in their time. They were all in for a nasty surprise.

They had been given their new time tables the day before. It was seven and lessons started at nine. Ron was currently dragging Harry's blanket from him to drive him out of his bed. Harry was cursing at Ron colourfully.

Sirius was in the same situation with James. It was an unknowing case of father like son syndrome. Sirius grumbled "Merlin you two don't only just look like your twins you also share the same stubborn refusal to get up of a morning. It's save to say neither of you are morning people." Both Harry and James snorted as Sirius pointed out the obvious.

"Get up you lazy bloody git" Ron growled. "This has been going on without fail each morning for nearly seven years" Sirius added clearly exasperated. "Same right here, almost seven years of having to practically hound Harry out of his bed" Ron added just as exasperated.

Ron suddenly grinned evilly "Harry mate word of warning if you don't get your ass out of this bed and into the shower in the next five minutes I will be forced to call on Gin and get her to remove you from your bed" Ron said in a tone that left no room for argument he clearly wasn't kidding.

Sirius sighed "Ok James I'm sure Lily won't be pleased that she will have to come and kick your ass out of your bed, I'll just go and get her shall I?" Sirius threatened.

Harry and James suddenly bolted out of their beds wide awake at the thought of the fiery tempered red heads waking them up. A forceful wake up call from Ginny Weasley and Lily Evans never tends to end well for Harry and James Potter they had discovered that the previous morning. Both Ginny and Lily had cast a charm that had drenched both boys in their beds with ice cold water.

Ron and Sirius sniggered at the memory, as they pass each of the glaring Potter men their glasses. But Harry and James blanched at the mere memory of that ice cold water hitting their sleep addled brains.

Harry swore the girls could have gave him and James permanent damage after being woken up like that. James was in liberty to agree with him.

But unknown by the others even the Marauder's and the rest of the quartet had not been clued in on the plan of revenge both Harry and James had come up with for Ginny and Lily.

Harry had come up with the idea of messing around with the girls whilst they were sleeping. They were going to leave Hermione and Alice out of this seeing as they was innocent and had nothing to do with what happened to them.

That was all Ginny and Lily, and pay back was going to be well given good and proper. The girls would wake up and not realise what had happened, as the charm they were going to use would not reveal it's self to either of the red haired girls until someone directly told the person on the receiving end that something was a miss.

James looked over at Harry and gave him a discreet wink which Harry returned just as mischievously. They were so like it was unreal. Only Harry knew the reason for this. James just presumed it was one of those strange and unexplained coincidences

Harry slowly got out of his bed and went to his new trunk at the bottom of his bed. James followed suit, after a few minutes of rummaging around in their trunks both boys headed to the showers with their towels, tooth brushes, tooth paste, shampoo and shower gel.

Half an hour later both Harry and James were both finishing straightening out their robes and ties. Harry fastened his shoes laces while James looked for his own shoes, which he found under his bed a few moments later.

Once they had done that, the real entertainment started, Harry and James both tried to tame their identical black unruly hair. Harry fought the urge to glare menacingly at the culprit he inherited his wild hair from, who was currently standing next to him in the large full sized mirror.

Harry growled when his hair refused to behave it's self. "Ah fuck it I've had it, it's refused to behave it's self since I can remember" Harry said in disgust. James sighed "Tell me about it I've got the same problem."

He snorted and said "Lily claims its looks sexy like this, I tend to disagree I find it to be a major pain in the arse. It's my fathers fault I've got hair like this I inherited it from him and he inherited it from his father. All Potter men have this hair it's like a family trade mark." James grumbled irritably.

Sirius and the others sniggered at the looks of disgust on both agonised boy's faces. Ron was the only other person in the room who knew why Harry had hair like he did. The culprit he had inherited it from was standing beside him currently complaining of the same problem.

They made their way down the stair case; they were met half way by Hermione and Ginny just as they were coming down the stairs leading from the girls dormitories.

Lily was waiting by the bottom of the stairs in the common room for them to walk down to the great hall for breakfast. Lily walked up to James and was instantly pulled into his arms for a brief good morning kiss.

They pulled away after a few moments and walked hand in hand and lead the rest of their group (that now consisted of nine members) out of the portrait hole. James sent Harry an evil and sneaky smile only he caught, he returned it.

When they reached the great hall the entire student population started to whisper including the Slytherin's. They were all still trying to come to term with the fact that one of the new transfer students looked unnaturally like the liked the head boy.

Everyone had at least one explanation as to why Harry and James looked so much a like. One of those crazy assumptions was that James's parents or Dumbledore had had a clone made of the head boy. Or that they were twins, no one ever came close to the truth; none of them would have ever imagined that they were in fact father and son.

The quartet and the Marauder's and Lily took their seats at the Gryffindor table. James sat next to Harry; Ron was to Harry's left while Sirius was to James's left. Remus sat opposite Harry, Lily sat opposite James while Peter sat opposite Sirius and Hermione was opposite Ron and Ginny sat next to Hermione.

Peter turned the others as they started to fill their plates full of buttered toast; bacon scrabbled or fried eggs and sausages. "Hey you guys have you heard what the latest rumour is around here about James and Harry?" Peter asked while trying to not laugh.

"Oh for Merlin sake what are the gossip junkies prattling on about now?" James asked exasperated. Peter snorted "Get this. Harry is James's clone that was arranged by his parents and Dumbledore" Peter told them laughing.

Both Harry and James made the mistake of taking a drink of their pumpkin juice when Peter had reveal what had been said about the two of them. Both Harry and James choked on their pumpkin juice while the others laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing. Sirius slapped James on the back; Ron did the same to Harry.

Harry croaked "I think far too many muggle born or half blood students have been watching too much science fiction over the summer holidays." The ones who under stood what he meant laughed. Sirius looked at James strangely until James surprised everyone by answering correctly.

"Sirius science fiction is a gene of muggle entertainment it is based on scientific topics that are based on things that never happened or are not possible in reality. You can read about science fiction or watch it. Star wars for example which I read over the summer holidays it is a brilliant piece of fiction, but it is not possible for anything thing that happens in the book to actually happen in real life."

Hermione asked "You read muggle books?" James smiled "Well I didn't earn the highest marks in the whole school by sitting on my arse doing jack shit. Besides just because I'm a pure blood and part of a large pure blood family it doesn't mean that said family holds sick grudges or ill will towards muggles."

He added "Do you really think I would have a girl friend that is only of half blood if I did have a problem with none or only part magical folk Hermione?" Hermione replied "No I'm sorry to make it sound like you did, it's just your the second person of a pure blooded family I've met that isn't biased about where peoples blood comes from. The only other family who I know that shares the same view as you is the Weasley's."

James smiled at her "No offence taken, it's understandable that you should think that way after the way you've been treated since you've entered the wizarding world."

Ginny asked "So if you've got the highest marks who is second and third in the school?" James replied "The top six with the highest marks in the whole school goes like this. I'm first Remus is second, Sirius is third Lily is fourth Malfoy is fifth and Snivellus is sixth."

Harry grinned "Well I'm willing to bet anything that Ginny and Hermione will take their places by the end of the year" Harry stated confidently.

Lily asked "Why what position did they come in your previous school?" Harry replied "Hermione was first I was second, Ginny was third our enemy since first year was fourth, a girl who we didn't know very well came fifth and Ron was sixth."

Ginny shook her head "Actually I'm willing to bet you and Hermione will take their places seeing as you've always got slightly higher marks then me. You did after all get two extra owls then I did and one less then Hermione."

After breakfast was over they all walked up to potions Sirius warned them "Word of advice Floom is a biased prick towards the other three houses, he is the head of Slytherin house. He will take house points from Gryffindor without thinking twice about it for the smallest and pettiest of things."

Harry and the others snorted "Not to worry we are used to it. Our potions master at our previous school gave us shit all the time" Ron told them. Ginny added "Besides Harry's dad went to school with their previous potions master, they were child hood enemies. Every thing Harry's father ever did to him during their years at school the potions master has used against Harry"

James said clearly disgusted "Your previous potions master made your life hell because of what your father did to him when they were students?" Harry nodded "Just because I'm my fathers son he could see my father I suppose every time he would look at me and took his revenge and school grudge out on me" Harry told them.

When they reached the dungeons they each took a seat near to each other in the back row, out of the firing range of Floom. Harry and the other members of the quartet nearly cracked up when they saw the name of the potion they were being asked to create. It was none other then the memory of choice potion. The exact same potion they had been creating back in 1997 before they ended up stuck in 1979.

Harry presumed Dumbledore had informed all of the staff of their predicament and had told the potions master especially what they had been brewing when the prank that put them in this time line happened.

Harry was betting that the git found out they were Gryffindor's and decided to rub their predicament in their faces by making the potion that was responsible for their current problems.

'The sadist bastard. I think I know where Snape got his inspiration from and who is role model was' Harry silently fumed.

Professor Floom sneered "Students and apology for students I believe we've have got four new members added to our numbers this year. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley and of course Hogwarts very own head boy's clone Mr Parker."

The Slytherin's sniggered at this. James silently fumed while Harry merely raised a single brow in amusement. If only he knew how much danger he was in of suffering the same fiery fate the future Hogwarts potions master had for entire week. That incident earning Harry his Quartet nick name Flames.

Floom would only push him so far before he pounced. He would bide his time. The quartet knew Floom was currently and unknowingly working his way towards the same fate that befell the future potions master. They could hardly wait. Floom had no idea what sort of enemy he was making in Harry. It was gonna be sweet form their vantage point.

Harry commented "Well professor as the head boy's clone I'm sure you shouldn't have no trouble keeping track of everyone's beloved head boy" Harry drawled his voice dripping with sarcasm. The Gryffindor's had to stifle their laughter. Floom silently raged he from that very second knew that the Parker kid could and would hold his own against him. And that didn't bode well with Garret Floom.

Floom snapped "Ten points from Gryffindor for answering back and back chatting a professor." Harry merely shrugged and saluted the mortified potions master.

Floom turned on his heel and started to discuss the potion they would be brewing while thinking 'The Parker kid is going to be sorry he ever crossed me' Or so he thought, only he had no idea what was a head of him or to come over the next school term. He was going to wish he had never crossed Harry James Parker A.K.A Potter.

After potions was over Harry and the others made their way to transfiguration. James turned to Harry and laughed "Holy shit Harry I can't believe you just did that. You do realise you've just earned yourself a load of shit from Floom like I have to put up with every lesson?"

Ron asked "Why do you have to put with shit from Floom?" Sirius shook his head "Because James out smarted the bastard just like Harry has just done. And James was only in his third year when he did it" Sirius laughed.

Ginny giggled "Not to worry Harry can hold his own. Our previous potions master was worse then that. Let's just say the potions master came off worse, Harry tortured him for a whole week and no one ever found out Harry had even lifted a finger."

Ron sniggered at the memory "Let's just say it was hilarious and earned Harry his nick name and would have made him a legend if anyone ever found out who brought the infamous potions master to his knees."

James asked "What is your nickname?" Harry smirked while the others sniggered. "Flames" was Harry's reply. Remus asked "Why do I get the impression whatever you did to get that name didn't turn out well for your potions master?"

Hermione giggled "Well it's save to say it was not good for his health or for the skin on his backside." James and the others stopped in their tracks after hearing that.

"What exactly did you do to earn that name that involved the skin on your potion masters arse?" James asked trying to fight the full blown grin he and the other Marauder's were dieing to let out. Harry grinned "I will tell you to night in the dorms" was Harry's reply.

After everyone had finished their after noon classes and eaten the evening meal Harry lead the others up to the Gryffindor tower and gave the fat lady the pass word and headed straight for the boys dorms. Once everyone was seated on one of the seven beds and Hedwig was sitting on of the bed post on James's four poster bed while Lily stroked her. Harry told them how he became flames.

"Well" Harry had said "I ended up with the name Flames which my godfather gave to me after he had found out what I had done to his and my fathers child hood enemy. He wouldn't quit taking points from me or my friends for the pettiest of things. He would make a mockery of me in front of everyone in the class. I got sick of this so I studied how to create my own spells."

Hw went on after a brief pause "I created a hex that would make a person fart and set their arses on fire when ever they would insult the caster of the spell. The only way the hex could be reversed is if the original caster removed it and uses the counter spell."

He grinned evilly; clearly satisfied as he remembered "I let the potions master suffer for a week because he was far too stubborn to give into me and quite insulting me. No one not even him discovered I was the culprit. So that's how I became flames. I did it last year."

James and the Marauder's had tears of mirth streaming down their faces. Sirius and Remus had fallen of the bed as they convulsed with laughter after Harry had only mentioned what the hex did. Lily was gasping for breath through her laughter.

James said "Wow you really invented the spell yourself? That's ingenious we could use your talent. Are you the only one with a nickname or do the other three have them as well?" James asked.

Ron grinned and told them "No Harry isn't the only one who has a name because of something he has done we are known as the quartet so naturally we all have names assigned to us." He added "I have the nickname scream which Harry's godfather gave to me after he found out I scared the shit out of two of our professors and made our enemy since first years literately piss his pants in fright."

Ron cackled in glee at the thought of Malfoy pissing his pants when he had met the large black panther scream that Ron turned into when he transformed.

Hermione shook her head at Ron knowing he wasn't kidding that's how he really earned his name. Even the thought of the sight of Malfoy pissing himself brought a smile to Hermione's face after all the times she was called a mudblood.

Hermione smiled "I'm called star. But it isn't because of what I've done; it's because of my personality and one of my much loved hobbies. I love to star gaze so Harry's fiancée gave me the name star" she told them.

Ginny smirked "I'm claws because of these" she held up her hand of long and beautiful French manicured nails. "I've got this habit of scratching anyone who pisses me off enough to be on the receiving end of these babies" she gestured to her long nails.

"I received the name after I clawed one of the girls in the year above me who tried to pick a fight with me but she came off a hell of a lot worse. Harry's fiancée had been amused when he found out what I'd done and thought me worthy of the name claws and named me that."

Sirius asked "How exactly did you scare the guy enough make him lose control of his bodily functions? No offence but your not someone who I would class as a terrifying, extremely gorgeous yes terrifying no."

Ron winked at Sirius playfully. He turned to the others and asked "Should we reveal one of our biggest secrets as long as they don't tell anyone?" Harry looked to the others and they nodded yes.

Harry cleared his throat and asked them "Can we trust all of you not to reveal what we are about to show and tell you? If anyone finds out about this I and the others will be in trouble as we are not registered."

James and the others had a feeling they knew what was about to happen. When Harry had mentioned they would not registered that had gave it away. They realised the quartet was just like the Marauder's.

James turned to the other members of the Marauder's and Lily and whispered "Should we trust them with our secret seeing as their trusting us with theirs? And I have a feeling that they are just like us and share the same kind of secret" They all agreed it was only fare, seeing as they were willing to reveal themselves so they would do the same in return.

James spoke up "We will reveal our secret to you four if you promise to keep our secret to yourself, and we will keep yours." Harry nodded he knew he was about to see his father in his Animagus form for the first time, and he was not about to pass up on this opportunity for anyone.

Harry said "Yes we will secure your secret if you do the same with our own." James grinned "You've got yourself a deal. But first tell me why you and the others have this secret. What is the reason for having it?"

Harry replied "My fiancée is a werewolf so we decided to help him knowing his transformations must have been agony and lonely for him. We decided to keep him company so he would not have to bear his time as a werewolf on his own, my godfather who went to school with both my father and my fiancée. They were all best friends. He was the one who gave us the idea and he would join us each full moon, he is a large black dog when he transforms and is also unregistered. So we became unregistered Animagi."

James and the others were looking at him in shock. Their secrets and situations were the same and done for the same reason. Remus sighed "Well in that case the fact I'm a werewolf should not bother either of you. I and James, Sirius and Peter and Lily are in the same situation"

He paused before continuing. "I change into a werewolf each month like your fiancée does Harry. And James, Sirius and Peter join me as unregistered Animagi, and have done since our fifth year. They go under the names Prongs which is James's name. Moony this is my own nick name. Sirius goes under Padfoot and Peter is Wormtail."

He nodded in Lily's direction and said "Lily only started to join us since the middle of last year. She to is also an unregistered Animagus and goes under the name bright eyes, she was named by James."

Harry had to hide his surprise he had no idea his mother had been an unregistered Animagus and had joined his father and the others back in their sixth year. He most definitely had a bone to pick with his fiancée and godfather when he returned back to his own time for keeping that piece of information from him.

Hermione suggest "Why don't we all transform at the same time? Wouldn't it be best to reveal are animal forms together?" Hermione asked. They all nodded and prepared to transformed together. Ron commented before they transformed "This Sirius is how I made our enemy piss his pants in fright literately."

With in moments where once stood eight seventeen year olds, and one sixteen year old was instantly replaced with a verity of different animals. Prongs the stag, Flames the fox, Padfoot the large black bear sized dog, Scream the large black panther.

They were joined by Star the white snowy owl (an owl that resembles Hedwig a lot), Claws the large ginger cat, Bright eyes the large grey wolf and Wormtail the rat. Remus watched in awe as he took in all the Animagi especially the four new Animagi he had not seen until now.

Harry and the others instantly realised why James had named Lily bright eyes. Her green eyes became so much brighter when she was in the form of the wolf.

Sirius could definitely see why Ron had been able to scare that guy into pissing himself literately with fright. He was as large as he was. Plus the way he was staring at them with those blue eyes that seem to illuminate and he sat on his back legs with his tail bouncing on the carpet and swaying from side to side, it was very unnerving to watch. He also suspected Ron had growled or roared when he had dealt with the guy he scared into pissing his pants.

He could tell the others shared his point of view because of the way they were staring at him even in animal form. If he could have laughed at that moment he would have done. There was a fly flying around Screams head and he was following it trying to swatted at it with his paws and tail. He let out a low and frustrated growl.

Everyone transformed back into their human forms all except Sirius. They turned when they heard Wormtail A.K.A Peter let out of squeak. They ripped up with laughter when they saw the ginger cat Claws A.K.A Ginny she had him cornered before she started to chase him around the room.

They all roared with laughter when Sirius A.K.A Padfoot joined the fray, a cat chasing after a rat, while the cat was chased after by a dog. The irony of the situation was not lost of any of the nine teens three who were currently a dog a cat and a rat.

Wormtail scrambled under the bed closely followed by Claws who had Padfoot on her tail, he jumped over the bed as he was too large to go under the bed. Both Claws and Padfoot pounced at the same time both landing a few inches away from Wormtail. All three teens quickly transformed back into their human forms, they were sprawled out on the floor, howling with laughter.

Peter couldn't help but be glad he was not a real rat or Ginny a real cat or he would have been supper. Ginny had been thinking the same thing, relieved Sirius was not a real dog or she would have been mangled. She could hardly out run him; he was wickedly fast and incredibly flexible.

Remus asked "Would you all like to join us to night? As it is after all the full moon and I will have to go in a few hours to the shrieking shack to transform. I'm sure if you follow the others you should have no problem finding it."

Little did he know, that they were more then familiar with that shack then they would have liked. Harry and the others agreed. Harry couldn't wait to go on one of the famous adventures with his father and mother. He was even getting to go with his future godfather and fiancée.


	6. Six

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Six: Revenge Is Sweet.

The night before had been brilliant, the eight teen Animagi and teen werewolf and Hedwig had roamed around Hogsmead. It was a strange sight to be hold. If anyone had been around to witness the rightness of the situation and moment they would have agreed it was one of the most wonderful sights ever.

It was strange and unknown for a fox and a werewolf along with a stag and a wolf a black panther with a black bear sized dog as a walking partner, accompanied by two white snowy owls a large ginger cat walking with a rat sitting on its back instead of eating it.

They had roamed the entire landscape of Hogsmead until one in the morning, they did not reach the castle and transform back into their human forms until two thirty in the morning. They were exhausted, but still Harry and James were up if hardly a wake at three a clock in the morning.

They were determined to get their revenge for the shocking wake up call they receive from the two red haired females of their group. Lily and Ginny were going to wish they had not awoken either of the Potter men in such an abrupt manner.

Harry and James had sneaked under the invisibility cloak into the girl's dormitories. James was lucky he and Lily thought a like other wise he and Harry would have had to go through the portrait leading to Lily's set of rooms she had gained as the head girl.

Lily had done what James had and persuaded McGonagall and Dumbledore to allow her to continue sleeping in the girl's seventh year dorms, and just used her rooms for when she wanted to be alone. They opened the door slowly so as not to make any noise and alert the entire dorm fully of teenage girls to their presence and ruin their plans.

Harry crept over to the bed Ginny was in, sending a silent thanks to Ginny that she always left her curtains open due to being terribly claustrophobic. And for some strange and unknown reason Lily shared the same fear of closed off spaces, so naturally her curtains around her four poster bed were open as well.

Each teen cast one spell each. Harry knew what was about to happen seeing as he was the one who invented the spell. Less then five minute later Ginny's beautiful red hair that the Weasley's were famous for was now streaked all the colours of the rainbow. Her skin was neon green with neon orange and red spots. She was going to have a fit when she saw what had been done to her.

James had not held anything back either he had been just as sickly creative as Harry and was impressed when he was told by Harry that he had invented the spell himself. Lily was also sporting haired to rival the infamous messy Potter hair. It had been charmed like Ginny's to be every colour of the rainbow. Her skin had been charmed neon blue with neon yellow and pink spots. Lily was sure to make James surfer for this turn of events and prank in particular.

Ten minutes later Harry and James made their way out the girl's dorms as silently as they had entered it. They quickly ran back to their beds, no one especially the two victims were any of the wiser. It had worked to perfection, all was left to do was sit back and watch and enjoy the fire works that were sure to accompany the two notorious red haired Gryffindor girls.

Harry had set the alarm on his muggle Rolex he had received from the elder Sirius for his seventeenth birthday. He set it for five a clock seeing as both Lily and Ginny along with Hermione always woke at six thirty. It was going to kill them, but they were determined not to be with in the line of fire when the girls woke and saw their new and colourful appearances.

The alarm had gone of as planned at five a clock. Both of them had got a shower then dressed for the day. James had quietly as possible looked around in his trunk and was relieved to discover his old broom from fifth year was in his trunk still along side his new broom he had received for his birthday from his father and Harry's grandfather. He then took hold of his cloak and threw it in his bag before fastening the bag and placing the broom on his shoulder.

James grinned and passed the broom to Harry and grabbed his own. He whispered so not to wake the others "Come on Harry how about an hour of flying, then we can pop into the kitchen at six thirty for some breakfast. I think we better avoid the girls until the first lesson which is charms. They can't corner us in class they'll get in trouble if they even attempt it."

Harry shared an identical evil grin with his father. They grabbed their bags and their Gryffindor scarf's and exited the boy's dorms, before making their way to the common room then out of the portrait hole.

When they reached the quidditch pitch they left their school bags securely in the Gryffindor stands. They wrapped the scarlet and gold scarfs around their necks, before mounting their brooms and kicked off.

Once in the air Harry felt truly alive, there was nothing like the feel of the wind blowing in your hair. The control you had whilst in the air, to those people who loved to fly the sensation was priceless.

Harry turned when he saw a flicker of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see what it was he had a feeling he was about to have to chase after the golden snitch. Such enough James held the mini golden ball in his hand, he flexed his hand every once in a while when the golden wings would beat madly against his hand.

"So Harry do you have any experience with the golden snitch?" James asked. Harry grinned "Of course, before I was transferred here I was my team's captain and seeker. I never lost a match; I was recruited for the team back in my first year after one of the professors saw me during a lesson with the flying instructor. She recommended me to their previous captain and goal keeper. He took me on and I was known as the youngest seeker in over a century" was Harry's reply.

James looked clearly impressed "Damn you must be one hell of a seeker and a flyer if you were given permission to play in your first year, I never joined the team here until I was in my second year" James told him.

James let the snitch go and smirked "Ok Parker lets see what you're made of shall we?" James said. Harry returned the smirked and flew a head James close by on his heels.

This broom was not quite what he was used to, it wasn't as fast as his own fire bolt but it wasn't all that far out either. They searched for the snitch for the next ten minutes before Harry spotted it obviously his father had as well.

They raced towards the little golden winged ball as it zoomed a head of them. Once Harry was closer to the snitch he leaned over the broom as far as he could go without falling off, he went into a very steep and low dive worthy of a professional player. Harry stretched a few more inches and closes his fingers tightly around the snitch just as James was about to. He quickly pulled out of the dive and into a fast backwards double summer Sault.

James quickly stopped and stayed hovering in mid air his jaw was slack with disbelief and awe. He was amazed no wonder he had never lost a match if he played like that. He was what professionals were made of.

Harry flew up to his father and silently chuckled, he shook his head with amusement at the expression on his face, and something told him his father had never missed the snitch before. Harry put his hand under James's chin and lifted his chin closing his mouth with an audible click.

The first words out of his mouth were "Holy shit Harry you have to have to try out for the team. We need two new chasers and a keeper and with your killer reflexes and natural talent I'm sure you would be just as good as a chaser or even maybe goal keeper as you are a seeker."

Harry shook his head with amusement "For someone who has just been beaten to the snitch your awfully happy" Harry said with a chuckle. James snorted "Hardly it just tends to help that I was up against opponent worthy of the national team, it helps to soften the blow" was James reply.

Harry shook his head "Oh come on I'm hardly that good." James let out a bark of laughter "Harry James Parker you are insane? Someone needs to bring one of those muggle recording devices and catch you in action, then you will see what I'm talking about" James told in him laughingly. Harry shrugged "Hmm if you say so Potter" Harry reply in amusement.

Harry let the snitch go and suggested "Let's see if you can catch it this time. And to be fair I will not cheat or let you win and same goes for you." James nodded "You're on" James said.

After another ten minutes of flying around searching for the snitch both boys spotted it and exchanged shark like grins. James went into the same dive Harry had the first time, both boys reached out for the snitch and James reached mere inches before Harry did.

James caught the snitch fare and square. He quickly came out of the dive and into a roll. He was after all the reason Harry was such a natural on a broom; Harry had inherited his abilities in the sky from James.

They were both on equal footing James was also good enough to play professional, as they say father most definitely like son. Harry grinned "Have you ever consider trying out for the national team yourself?" Harry asked.

James snorted "Hardly. I'm not good enough for that" was James disbelieving reply. Harry snorted "And you think they need to get someone to catch me in action on a camera recorder, I honestly think you should take some of your own advice seriously" Harry told him not a hint of amusement in his tone.

James frowned "You honestly believe that don't you?" he asked. Harry replied "Naturally I am your clone after all, it only makes sense that we are both natural flyers" Harry told him. James let out a bark of laughter "Your insane Harry, but I'm starving and far too tiered to discuss the finer points of your insanity with you" James informed him laughingly.

Harry sniggered as he followed his father down to the pitch. He dismounted along with James and walked back up to the stands to grab his bag. Harry and James cast a charm that sent their brooms back to the dorms by themselves.

They slung their bags over their shoulders, and placed the invisibility cloak over the both of them. It was only six thirty no one not even the head boy and girl should be out of their common room until at least seven thirty.

Harry chuckled "Well it's six thirty, and I'm even gladder we're out here and their in there" Harry told James chuckling. James let out a low whistle "You can say that again, Lily is going to have a fit and I know whose head she will be scoping after as well. And if Ginny is anything like Lily at all, which I serious suspect she is in more ways then one, I'm guessing your also going to be as the muggles say, in the dog house with me" James said laughing.

Harry suggested "How about after we've eaten we find some where to sleep until lessons start at nine. I will set the alarm on my watch for eight thirty" Harry said. James nodded "Yeah I can live with that I'm exhausted, usually after a night out on the full moon me and the guys come back and sleep until about hour before breakfast."

He added "And since Lily has started to hang out with Ginny and Hermione more, she had become more partial to a decent prank. It must be the mischievous nature of Ginny. We can sleep in the room of requirements, I and the others found it in our fourth year" James told Harry.

Once James had taken care of the portrait which he had to tickle the pare, in the picture, making it giggle. He and Harry entered the kitchens and were instantly surrounded by house elves. Both Harry and James asked for buttered toast, bacon and scrambled eggs, and loads of black coffee it was a must. They needed to stay awake until they had finished eating and reached the room of requirement.

Mean while back in Gryffindor tower Sirius and the guys were still a sleep, Remus especially. They were suddenly awoken by two Earth shattering screams that echoed around the entire Gryffindor tower. The guys bolted up straight in their beds and quickly pulled the curtains a side.

The first thing Sirius and Ron did was to open James and Harry's curtains, no matter how deep a sleeper both teens were there was no way they could sleep through that racket coming from up above them.

They both noticed at the same time that both beds were empty. Then that's when it all started to click into place, when both Lily and Ginny, who all of the boys recognised now that they were fully awake starting scream all the most colourful adjectives under the sun that was directed at the two missing boys.

Sirius mumbled "I wonder." He gestured the others to follow him. "Where are we going Padfoot?" Remus asked still half a sleep. "I think I know where our two missing members are and that their absences are connected to the current shrieking session up above us in the girl's dorms" Sirius told them.

The four boys grabbed their dressing gowns and exited the boy's dorm. As they walked along the passage way and down the stair case leading from the boys to the girls dorms, they noticed more then a few people had come out of their dorms to see where all the commotion was coming from.

They quickly ran up to the stairs to the girls dorms when they heard a loud crash. They knocked loudly on the door and waited for someone to answer, as they could not enter without one of the girls letting them in. It had something to do with the spell McGonagall had placed on the girl's dorms.

The door opened a few moments later to reveal Hermione. Her hair was all over the place and her face was bright red with tears streaming down her face and accompanied by a shit eating grin. She let the boys in and closed the door behind her.

That was when they took in the sight before them, Alice, the future Mrs. Longbottom was lying on her bed shaking with silent laughter. But that was not what made the boys stagger back wards in shock. There sitting in front of them was a wild rainbow haired Ginny and Lily. Ginny's skin was bright neon green with neon orange and red spots. While Lily was bright neon blue with neon yellow and pink spots.

It was far too much Remus and Peter who both slid down the wall and promptly burst into gales of laughter. Sirius and Ron were holding onto each other before their knee gave away and they felt to the floor and howled with laughter. All four boys were holding their sides as they convulsed with mirth.

Hermione said between hysterical giggles "I hate to be the bearer of bad new but I'm afraid you are both stuck like that until the original casters remove it." Lily visibly blanched but Ginny shook even more pissed off considering she knew who was responsible for this and for the spells existence.

Ginny growled "She's right neither of us will be seeing a normal appearance until we find Harry and James." Lily asked with a panicked edge to her voice "Why can't we or some body else remove it?" Ginny spat out disgusted "Because that was the way the creator designed the spell and the little shit has done that with every single one he has created so far."

Sirius asked between gasps of laughter "What you mean to tell me you know who created that spell?" Hermione sighed finally having calmed down enough to speak "Yes we know the creator and so do you. He is the very same person known for the spell that set our previous potions master a light when ever he farted or insulted someone."

Sirius ripped up with laughter all over again. Remus chuckled "Damn exactly how many spell has Harry created?" Remus asked shocked and deeply impressed. Hermione shook her head and told them "He's created four and I've created two and Ginny has created one."

Lily asked "You two have created new spells as well?" Hermione and Ginny nodded and Hermione proceeded to tell them all about the spell she and Harry and the others had created for only the quartet to use and now the Marauder's as well.

Hermione said "Harry created four spells, the first one was the spell he used on the potions master that made him fart and set his backside on fire when ever he would insult the caster of the spell." She went on after a moments pause "The second one he created is currently being used" she gestured to both Lily and Ginny.

She continued "The third was a spell that once was cast on the person of the casters choice that person would have to tell the truth and the complete truth until the spell had been removed by the original caster. That spell is a form of the truth serum only with the spell Harry created the effects won't ware off by themselves they have to be directly removed."

She smiled, she was especially proud of Harry for creating this one spell in particular "And the fourth spell was another form of the Polly juice potion. Only with the spell their is no brewing needed or months of sitting around waiting for it to brew. There is no foul taste or the need for hair from the person you want to change into, and it does not ware off and there is no pain or sickness at all."

Ginny added "All you have to do is think of the person you want to change into whilst your casting the spell. And the best part is there is no acting needed, not only do you take on the appearance of your choice you also end up sounding exactly like that person. And to reverse the effects all you have to do is say the counter spell."

She, Hermione and Ron grinned at the awe filled faces of Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Alice. Hermione continued "That's not all as I said both Ginny and I also created three other spells of our own. Ginny created a spell called the bat bogie hex. The person who you hex will be surrounded in real live bats that will be spitting bogie at you as they fly around you head." This had the others laughing out loud just imagining what that hex could do to the Slytherin's.

Hermione continued "I also created two spells of my own. The first spell I created gave the caster the ability to see in the dark just like a cat or a fox could. The second spell would turn the caster invisible, and they would remain invisible until they removed the spell. Ron was in the process of working on his first spell before we transferred here, he won't say what it is, but he insists it will be save to use very soon."

Ron grinned when everyone looked at him expectantly he shook his head with amusement and said "Ok I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to clue you in. It's not like it can be used yet, but I've almost worked out all the kinks and it should be save to use by the end of the month."

Ron had indeed been working on his own spell. This spell was both useful and entertaining at the same time. Ron told them "Once I've got the spell to work safely it will work like a lying detector. Once you cast it on the person you ask them a question, if they tell the truth nothing will happen to them."

He grinned before he continued "And if they are lying to you then they will instantly turn into a ferret. And they won't be able to change back until the original caster uses the counter spell which is the part I'm still working the kinks out of."

Hermione and Ginny ripped up with laughter along with the others. Ginny gasped "Holy shit Ron the twins are going to be shitting bricks when they hear about this."

Ten minutes later the boys had left the girls dorms and had gone to shower and get dressed. At breakfast everyone noticed both Harry and James were still missing. Sirius snorted "Oh man they are so hiding, they knew Lily and Ginny were going to be serious pissed, and out for their blood. If I know James as well as I think I do then he and Harry will avoid you both until charms, knowing there is nothing either of you can do to them in front of a professor."

Remus suddenly started laughing "Oh shit you guys I think I know where James would have taken Harry to hide after eating an early breakfast in the kitchens, this is James Potter were talking about here." Lily asked hopefully "You do?" Remus smiled and replied "Yes Lily I suspect I know where they are hiding, but that doesn't mean I have any intentions of ratting James or Harry out, not even to you Lily."

Both Lily and Ginny glared at Remus who was currently sporting a shit eating grin. Peter chuckled "I hate to tell you this girls, but you only brought this on yourselves, after all you both did drenched them in their beds. I would say by right they were entitled to pay back for the chilling wake up call you two dished out to them."

Lily and Ginny were fuming, they knew not to ask Sirius seeing as Sirius was James's best friend and adoptive brother, and had been living with him since the beginning of sixth year. He was the least likely to rat on either James or Harry.

Hermione was choking on her pumpkin juice. She knew where they would be, this was Harry James Potter they were talking about here, and if James was anything like Harry then her best bet would be that they would head for the room of requirement. And she knew Ginny knew this and it was grating at her last nerve that she could not reveal this without giving them away and having to explain how they knew about the room of requirement after only supposedly being new here instead of knowing the castle practically blind folded.

Once they had finished breakfast and were heading down the corridor to charms Hermione whispered so only Ron could here "Six words, Harry, James the room of requirement." Ron nodded and grinned evilly. Once they reached the charms class room both Ginny and Lily were livid to discover both boys were already there and were sitting next to each other laughing.

Professor Filtwick squeaked "Oh dear, may I ask what happened to you two and why do you look incredibly colourful girls?" Lily replied through clenched teeth "James Potter and Harry Parker did this to me and Ginny Weasley whilst we were still sleeping professor." Ginny added "And they are the only ones who can remove it or else if any one else tries it will make it worse then it already is."

The entire class were close to pissing themselves laughing a few patted Harry and James on their backs. Filtwick was seriously hard pressed to not join his students and burst out laughing. It was a fine display of James and the new students charm talents. In the end Filtwick had persuaded both Harry and James to reverse the charms.

But not before James had some extra fun at the girl's expense he said "Er Harry what was that counter spell again?" Lily growled "James Landon Potter get the bloody hell on with it, before I curse your arse into oblivion."

James replied "Of course but only on one condition. You do not under any circumstances use that charm on me or Harry again in less Voldemort is after our necks."

Both Lily and Ginny promised not to use that charm on them again in less Voldemort was after their necks. After that both Harry and James returned the girls back to normal. Their skin was once again creamy white and they both had long fiery red curls again.


	7. Seven

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Seven: Trouble With Snape And Malfoy.

It was a month since they had arrived in 1978, and a month since Harry and Ron had, had any sex. They were really starting to feel the pressure of not being near the older Remus and Sirius. They were now in the first week of November, and neither had had any sex since they left 1997.

If only they didn't have to keep who they really were away from the others. In short Harry and Ron were both Horny to the point where Snape would look good enough to fuck senseless, and that had to be saying something, something desperate and drastic.

Harry was suffering the most, considering he was feeling the pull of the bond he had with Remus. And the younger Remus was close by, and that was grating on Harry's last nerve. Harry screamed "**AAAHHHHHHH** oh god I'm gonna fucking die you guys if I don't have a good fucking any time soon."

James and the others burst out laughing. Harry whined "I'm not kidding you guys being away from my mate is killing me." The others could tell he was being serious they could hear the desperation in his voice.

Harry didn't sleep well that night and was relieved when morning came at least he had something to occupy his time, even if it were potions on a Monday morning first thing. Ron just hopped that Snape and Malfoy didn't start in on them, Snape especially with Harry.

Ron dreaded to think what Harry could do to Snape this morning, considering he had been tossing and turning all night long and the fact he was missing being so close to Remus because of the pull of the bond, only intensified Harry's foul and dangerous mood.

Harry could seriously snap at any time. Snape wouldn't know what had hit him, considering Harry had the second highest marks in the school back in their time line; he was very clever and quick witted. Plus he had seeker reflexes and he could do wandless magic and he and the others had been studying the muggle fighting technique they called Kun Fu since fifth year. To Snape Harry was a very deadly opponent.

Once they were all dressed they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Breakfast went a long smoothly without any incidents, it was in potions that things really started to go down hill from there.

Snape and Malfoy were pissed over the fact Pettigrew looked like he was going to pass potions, not if they could help it. They were making a mild aphrodisiac potion.

Towards the end of the lesson just as Peter was about to added the freshly cut bat wings, Malfoy mumbled a levitation spell under his breath and discreetly guided the jar with his wand to wards Peter's cauldron, after he had put an illusion on the jar to make it appear invisible.

They were in the back of the room so Floom couldn't see very well from the front of the dungeons. The jar suddenly became visible again as it got near to the cauldron the steam from the cauldron made the jar reappear and break the illusion.

Floom suddenly noticed the jar floating towards Peter's cauldron and he shouted "Mr. Pettigrew grab that blasted jar of bat wings." Before Peter or anyone else could grab the jar it fell into the cauldron. Everyone close to the cauldron quickly dropped to the floor and put their robes over their heads. The cauldron began to hiss violently before it exploded.

Floom was raging for two reason, one he knew it had to be one of the Slytherin's as the Gryffindor's wouldn't play a prank on one of their house members like that. And two he knew it was impossible for Pettigrew to have levitated that jar seeing as he was still cutting bat wings when it happened and Pettigrew could not do wandless magic. Besides it was very unlikely that he would blow his own cauldron up deliberately, and that explosion was obviously deliberate.

Floom raged "I want to know who levitated that jar into Mr. Pettigrew's cauldron. As much as it pains me to admit, Mr. Pettigrew did not make his own cauldron explode. You imbeciles if that explosion had been any worse then it were, it could have drenched the entire class and reduced every one into a lust filled haze."

When it was obvious no one was going to come forward Floom seethed and said "Very well then have it your way, when I find out who is responsible for that stupid and dangerous prank I will be taking house points and giving a months worth of detention with Mr. Flitch the caretaker."

With a wave of his wand he cleaned up the mess, and had everyone bottle up their potion and bring it to the front of the room before he dismissed the class. The others and Ron cornered Snape and Malfoy as soon as they got out side the class room.

Ron called out to Malfoy "Hey Lucy, tell me did you and Snape blow up Peter's cauldron?" Before Malfoy turned and answered Ron mumbled the spell he had created under his breath.

Malfoy bristled at the name Ron called him and sneered "Of course not Weasel, why would I want to touch anything belonging to that Gryffindor trash?" Before Malfoy knew what had hit him he was a pure white ferret.

Snape's eyes almost bugged out of his head "What the hell did you do to him Weasley?" Ron smirked and replied "Oh just a little something of my own creation. Word of advice grease ball you are currently at risk of meeting the same fate. So I highly recommend to you that you answer truthfully in less you fancy a little trip around the dungeons as a ferret like Malfoy here."

Snape seethed and spat out "Fine so what if we did? We only helped screw the potion up a little sooner then he would have managed." Ron scowled and turned to walk away, when he was stopped by Snape calling out to him "Hey Weasley you better not think of leaving him like this."

Ron turned and commented "Peter would have not screwed up that potion; he had only one ingredient left to add. You and Malfoy just can't stand the fact Peter is going to pass potions with a grade good enough to graduate and getting into auror training. You're fucking pathetic Snape, you need to get a life and stay the hell out of other peoples business."

Ron turned on his heel once more. Just as Snape had picked up the ferret Ron mumbled the counter spell whilst the ferret was still in Snape's hands. Naturally the ferret instantly turned back into Malfoy, making both Slytherin's topple over and end up sprawled out on the floor a tangle of limbs. Snape yelled angrily **"FUCKING FAGGOTY ASSED BASTARDS."**

There was one word Harry hated above all, it was the word faggot. Harry growled "Fuck off Snape why don't you mind your own fucking business, you homophobic twat, and go back to ogling Bellatrix Black. You seem to have become a pro at doing that over the past month or so."

Snape gasped and yelled "You fucking bitch Lily you promised you wouldn't saying anything about that." James growled "Who the hell do you think you're calling a bitch Snivellus, the only bitches here right now are you and Malfoy?"

Harry added "And for your information you greasy bastard Lily never ratted on you she never told anyone anything about you. You did that just fine on your own; I think it's more then obvious you've got the hotts for Bellatrix Black. I'm not surprised the whole bloody school doesn't know it by now they way you constantly drool over her, it's disgusting."

As Snape stood he said "Wow Potter did you know Parker here must be shagging your girl right under your nose?" Before Snape knew what was happening he was back on the floor with a broken nose where Harry had smashed his fisted into it.

Snape reached for his wand, but before he could even point it at Harry it went flying out of his hand and into Harry's out stretched hand. And what surprised the others all except Ron, Hermione and Ginny was that he disarmed him wandless, unknown to them Floom had seen and heard everything.

Snape got up and tried to punch Harry but missed when Harry duck and ended up with one of Harry's feet to the ribs, breaking two of them. Snape yelled in pain and punched Harry in the side of the jaw and sent a few miss placed jabs to Harry's ribs bruising them. By the time Floom came out to stop the fight when it got physical instead of just verbal Harry and Snape were on the floor rolling around kick and punching the shit out of each other.

Harry was clearly winning being the better fighter. Floom Grabbed hold of Snape while Ron restrained Harry, as both furious boys tried to get their hands on each other for round two. Floom stunned both boys. Then he pointed his wand at Snape and levitated him up to the hospital wing Ron did the same with Harry.

When they reached the hospital wing, Floom set Snape down on a bed on the other side of the wing and Ron set Harry on the other side. Each of the boys Poppy removed the stunning spell and shoved a sleeping potion down both boys' throats before they could react.

Snape had obviously come off worse with a broken nose, two shiners a dislocated jaw, his lower lip split and two broken ribs. While all Harry had was a bruised jaw a small cut on his lower lip, one shiner and two bruised ribs. They weren't even broken. Harry looked like he had been in a school yard scrap while Snape looked like he'd done ten rounds we Tyson.

Sirius mumbled "Shit Harry is one hell of a fighter, Snape never stood a chance." Lily added "Some of the moves Harry used are from a muggle fighting skill called Kun Fu." Hermione told them "We all studied it back in our fifth year and still did until we came to Hogwarts." Ron said "You guys better get back to lessons we'll stay with Harry." They all nodded and said they would see them later.


	8. Eight

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marunder's

Chapter Eight; Confession Time

The other three members of the quartet were having serious difficulty dealing with the fact Harry and their future potions master had beaten the shit out of each other, or more like Harry had beaten the shit out of Snape.

They turned when they sensed Harry moving beside them. Harry at first didn't know or remember where he was. He tried to sit up and immediately regretted doing so. He was suddenly riddled with pain, he let out a yelp but not loud enough to attract the attention of madam Pomfrey.

It was then that Harry remembered why and how he ended up in the state he was in. He was suddenly over whelmed with a rage like he had not known since Voldemort.

unknown to Harry and the others, the Marauders had sneaked back into the hospital wing under James's invisibility cloak. Remus, Sirius, James and Peter had entered just a few moments before Harry had woken and let out that yelp of pain. Remus and Sirius and Peter couldn't believe what the greasy git Snivellus had done.

James on the other had had seen it coming, both Harry and Snape at taken an instant dislike towards each others as soon as they had met. James realised he and Harry were very much a like in that sense, when it came to Snape. Plus Snape had called them all faggots then claimed Lily was cheating on him with Harry. James knew that was bull shit, Harry was already as good as married to someone else older then all of them.

Remus was furious over the fact Snape had beaten his mate for something he hadn't even done. Even if Snape didn't know Harry was in fact his mate, it was still no excuse for what he had done. If he bothered to get all the facts before he had decided to shoot his gob off at Harry, then he would have realised Lily had not told Harry anything about Snape's crush on Bellatrix Black.

Remus and the other three settled in the left hand corner of the room, hidden under James invisibility cloak. They listened and watched carefully as Harry started to wake up they were startled when they heard a yelp of pain, they obviously knew Harry's bruised ribs were bounded to be hurting him. They listened as Harry began to speak.

"I can't believe I got into a punch up with Snape of all people for something I never did. I got the shit beaten out me all because of the fact Snape as a big gob he doesn't know when to shut. My mother never said anything to me about that prick; he did a fine job of that on his own. It's not my fault Snape is a paranoid tosser."

He snorted "The only conservation was that I had knocked his own wand out of his hand and out of his reach before the greasy bastard used it on me. Plus the other consolation is that I worked him over a hell of a lot worse then he did me." He added "I guess that's what you get when you grow up with a wand and not the ability to use you fists. I put up with being on the end of my cousins fat fist for the past nine years he never started hitting me until we were both nine."

Meanwhile back over in the corner under the invisibility cloak, the four teens were stunned when they heard Harry referred to Lily as his mother. How could that be Lily was too young to be Harry's mother, they were the same age for Merlin's sake?

They heard Ron's and Ginny's comments "Fuck Harry who would have thought you would end up in a punch up with our future potions master? He had it coming he isn't just content to mentally torture you in our own time, but his teen self seems to enjoy it as well" added Ginny.

Harry snorted "No shit, you can say that again. I'm starting to sympathise with my father. No wonder James makes an art out of giving that greasy prick a hard time. No wonder the greasy git has been such a bastard towards me when ever he would pass me or teach me during potions class. I'm finally starting to understand why my father insists on targeting Snape, he fucking deserves it."

The Marauder's were horrified to discover Snape became Hogwarts next potion master. And the fact he was making Harry's life a living hell because of everything that James had done. James had nearly passed out when Harry had referred to himself as his father. Plus he was pissed that Snape was using Harry to get back at him in the future. Well at least now they knew why Harry and the others came into their lives so suddenly and why many things hadn't added up over the last two months. They were from the future.

They were all starting to get pins and needles every where due to being stuck in one position for so long. They froze when they saw Harry freeze all of a sudden and look in their direction and chuckled as he said to the others "I guess the cat is well and truly out of the bag."

They were dumbfounded when Harry cast the summoning spelling without using a wand, and took the invisibility cloak with a mere flick of his out stretched hand. And the fact he had sensed them was shocking and unexplainable to them all at the same time.

They cringed when they saw the smirk on his face; they had been caught good and proper. Sirius voiced what both he and the others were thinking at that moment he gasped out "How the hell did you know?"

They watched as Harry shook his head before he revealed one of the most horrifying things they had ever heard, and the fact he had just confirmed they were all from another time line, by the sound of it several years into the future but exactly how many years ahead was that.

Harry spoke in a tone of voice laced with anger hatred and over whelming sadness. "Back in my time line, I had to destroy Voldemort or be destroyed by him. I had no choice in the matter it was apart of a prophecy before I was even born. I either became a murderer or a victim."

He swallowed and cleared his throat trying to stall for time, hating to have to talk about what he was about to. "In order to survive the war I had to learn how to tap into one of the abilities the Potter's are well known for because of our ancestry, wandless magic was what I had to tap into, James has it as well, and I don't know weather he has taped in to it yet."

He continued "I had to learn how to sharpen my senses, and since the age of eleven act and defend myself like an auror. I was a child destined to do a man's job, with no way out what so ever." James quickly commented "Yes I've taped into my wandless magic ability; I did by accident in my sixth year."

Harry sneered "And because I some how managed to defeat Voldermort at the age of one I became an instant celebrity in the wizarding world, I was famous and known as the boy who lived. In short there wasn't a witch or wizard that didn't know who I was."

He gritted his teeth and said "People would bloody stare and point at my fucking scar when ever I would go out in public. And when that shack of snake shit was resurrected the wizarding world and the minister of magic didn't believe he was alive. They claimed I was seeking attention and was mentally disturbed and Dumbledore was a mad old insane codger."

He added with disgust "When they got prove back in my fifth year that Voldie was indeed back and more powerful then ever, in the form of a dead minister of magic. Then I became the wizarding worlds only hope."

He went on "Just over six months ago back in my own time line I destroyed Voldermort for the final time, and was dubbed the savoir of the wizarding world and the boy who destroyed the dark lord. All I ever wanted was a childhood and loving parents just as much as the next person, but no that was taken away from me on Halloween of 1981."

Harry then added something they truly could and did believe "Oh and as for the invisibility cloak, the fact in my time line this very cloak is mine that I inherited from my father who left it in Dumbledore's care, asking that he saw to it that I got the cloak. I received it in my first year at Hogwarts on Christmas morning. That might have something to do with the fact I knew you were currently using it and that I and the quartet having had many a great time under that cloak, after using it so often myself to sneak around."

He added with a smile in Remus direction. "Plus I discovered I've got a special sense like a sixth sense when it comes to sensing when some one is using it or is near by. It helps being a werewolf's mate, some of the werewolves traits have rubbed off on me through the bond I share with my mate."

He went on to explain "For example his extraordinary enhanced sense of hearing and his sense of smell and taste and touch." Harry added "And my mate as gained the ability to use wandless magic because I can do wandless magic. He has also gained my seeker reflexes I perfected over the years." He grinned at James who was gaping at him, he had been left speechless.

Everyone turned when someone cleared their throat. They turned horrified to see a sad looking Albus Dumbledore he told them "I won't lie to you I heard every single thing that has just been said in here to night. I had been on my way to visit with Harry and I over heard your conversation. I have sent professor McGonagall to retrieve Lily and asked her to bring Lily, so she may learn the truth."

Fifteen minutes Later Lily entered the hospital wing and into the private room that Poppy had set Harry up in After Dumbledore informed her they would need to be some where private. Dumbledore had also cast a silencing charm on the room so no one from the out side could hear what was about to be revealed.

When Lily entered she sat near James around the bed. Harry cleared his throat when Dumbledore prompted him to start.

"First of all" he said turning to James "Seeing as you and the others must have obviously heard that I referred to you and Lily as my parent. That's because your future selves will have a son who happens to be me. My name is Harry James Potter not Parker."

He added sadly "I can not inform you myself of every thing you need to know because even after all these years it's still no less painful for me to talk about." James and Lily were shocked they looked at each other clearly thinking the same thing 'Holy shit'

Harry turned to Remus "I realise the fact you think I'm promised to someone else had been killing you over the past two months. Well, I truly am sorry for that. Well, I would like to put your mind at a rest. I'm engaged to be married but not to another person."

Harry grinned knowing what he was about to reveal would shock the others but would thrill Remus to no end. Harry knew Remus realised he was his true and only mate.

Harry smiled at Remus lovingly "Remy the person who I'm in love with and have promised myself to, and wares my promise rings twin back in my own time, he is a werewolf who I'm delighted to inform you is an older version of yourself."

He sighed and added "What I'm trying to say is that your future self is my fiancée. You are my mate and my future fiancée" Harry grinned at the shocked looks on the others faces, and the delighted and beaming smile on Remus face.

Harry added "In my time I am mated to you, and I'm engaged to you and supposed to have been marrying you after I graduated." Everyone shook their heads not knowing what else to do.

Harry continued "And because you are my mate you will have my ability to perform any spell without a wand including the killing curse and any of the other unforgiveable's. But I don't recommend you try casting those, I don't need or want you sent to Azkaban plus they are a bitch to cast and drain you of your energy quite badly."

He went on, enjoying the stunned looks the others were sending his way "And as I mentioned earlier on you have also gained my seeker reflexes through our bond. Here try to make the invisibility cloak float. Concentrate and clear your mind, it should be simple just lifted your hand and say the charm and guide where ever you want the cloak to go."

Remus nodded and he relaxed and cleared his mind before he pointed his finger towards the cloak on the bed and said clearly "Wingardium Leviosa!" To his and the others disbelief the cloak rose of the bed and slowly floated towards Remus. Remus slowly moved his finger in a circular mention and the cloak spread out and slowly rotated round in a circle.

The fluent and flowing water like material was a relaxing and soothing sight. Remus lowered his finger and let the cloak full back onto the bed. The others grinned at him hardly believing what they had just witnessed. Dumbledore and Minerva chuckled at the awe on their students faces.

Sirius asked "What about me, do I have anyone in your time?" Harry grinned and said "I shall let Ron answer that, seeing as it is his place to do so."

Sirius and the others turned to look curiously at a blushing Ron. Ron turned to Sirius and said "In the future me and you start a relationship towards the beginning of my fifth year. We are also engaged to be married when I graduate in a double ceremony with Harry and Remus. Your future self wears the twin to my promise ring."

He grinned hardly being able to wait to see the expression upon Sirius's handsome face at the next piece of information. He said "And the main surprise for you in the future is that you and I will have a son and a daughter. In the future I end up pregnant when I turn sixteen. Harry Dominic Black and Amelia Hermione Black will be just over five months old back in my time line now."

Everyone turned to see Sirius had the biggest smile on his face and that his eyes were full of tears. He had been miserable for nothing the man he had gradually fallen in love with was already his and his alone and loved him back.

Harry grinned at Sirius who returned it. Harry turned back to his future father and mother. "Now I will reveal how I and the quartet end up here in this time period. We were in potions when it happened. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, polluted the potion in Ginny's cauldron as a prank."

Ginny added "He chucked a whole jar of beetle's eyes into the unfinished potion. The potion explode and drenched the four of us and Hedwig, the room began to spin really fast as we were surrounded by a bright red light, the potion that was supposed to show us one memory of our choice, ending up sending us here instead."

James suddenly let out a bark of laughter "No wonder you and the other three looked ready to kill Floom that first lesson you had with him. I can't believe he made you and the others brew the potion that got you stuck here in the first place." Harry and the others nodded in agreement.

Harry continued "I'm not up to dishing out or proving that every thing I've revealed is in fact genuine. So I was hopping professor Dumbledore will be willing to allow me to use his pensive. I will then show why I'm a blessing and a curse to you in the future."

He concluded "I will also show you all memories of mine and the trio's adventures in years one to three, then after that I will show the adventures of the quartet from year four up until now and before and after the war broke out and I killed Voldemort."

Dumbledore granted Harry permission to use his pensive, he sent Minerva to retrieve it from his office.


	9. Nine

**AN: Ok guys part two here it is. I think there will most likely be a third and a fourth part as this is really a long chapter I want to reveal at least two memories from each year Harry went to Hogwarts. This chapter is years one and two, years three, four and five will appear in the next chapter.**

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marunder's

Chapter Nine: Confession Time Part Two

When Minerva returned, Dumbledore placed the pensive on the desk at the side of the bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took out their wands. They pointed them to their heads, where a substance between a silver liquid and mist came from out of their wands. They secured the memories of the quartet, especially Harry's in the pensive.

Dumbledore gestured for the Marunder's and Lily to step towards the pensive. He told them "I want the four of you to touch the silver substance inside the pensive, you will then be pulled into the pensive, where you will view all of the memories Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have willingly gave you access to."

He continued to explain "The people in the memories will not be able to hear nor see you. You will return as soon as I call and pull you all out." The five teens nodded and cautiously touched the silver substance. It began to swirl around the pensive before pulling the five teens inside its depths.

The first memory they landed in was one of Harry's. It would be one of the first nightmare inducing memories they would see that night. The memory was unfortunately the most painful one Harry had let be put in the pensive. It was the night James and Lily were killed by Voldemort in Godric's hollow, all those years ago.

They all watched in a trance like quality of horror. They saw and heard the not much older James shout to Lily "Run Lily and take Harry and save your selves." Lily pleaded "But James" James demanded firmly **"NO LILY RUN; NOW!"**

Harry was screaming hysterically, while Lily cried as she ran for the bed room with a distressed Harry in her arms. They all watched the sickeningly horrifying scenes unfold like a very realistic horror movie. As they saw James being surrounded in the bright green glow of the killing cures by the hand of Voldemort. They stared in horror as James fell to the floor lifeless.

But unfortunately the memory was not over, not by a long shot. The memory switched straight to Lily's last Living moments. Voldermort burst into the room, laughing like someone who was psychotic and seriously deranged. The laugh was cold and chillingly inhuman like.

They all tried to hold back tears when they heard Lily pleading with the murdering bastard "Please I beg you please not Harry, take me instead." Voldermort laughed and said cruelly "Oh don't worry Lily my dear you will not be here to witness me destroying that little brat. But I promise you the last thing he will see, will be you dying."

They watched as Lily stood defiantly in front of Harry. Then it happened, Voldemort raised his wand and cast the killing curse. The green light surrounded Lily as it had James only moments before. She slowly as if in slow motion dropped to the floor lifeless.

They all watched as their fear and horror mounted more and more by the second. Then the moment that even had the teenage James terrified was finally about to happen. They watched silently, as they practically held their breaths as Voldemort stepped forwards towards a one year old Harry.

Voldemort raised his hand and repeated the killing curse. But then the last thing they ever expected to happen, happened. The curse quickly as it had been cast rebounded back on Voldemort instead. Leaving Harry passed out, but unharmed and only marked with the scar he now had on his fore head, as an ever lasting reminder. James and Lily were dumbfound they knew now why Harry said it was far too painful for him to tell them himself.

They braced themselves as they were thrown into another memory. Lily and James were both instantly plagued with bad feelings when they saw an older looking Petunia, Lily's older sister who was also a witch and had went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.

But that was not what gave them the bad feeling. That happened when they saw an older looking Vernon Dursley, an older and cruel looking Vernon. Who was standing by an over weight blond haired boy. Who James and Lily presumed must be the child Petunia and Vernon would have in the future, their nephew.

They watched their horror, anger and disgusted for Vernon Dursley growing by the mere second. They all watched as both Vernon and Petunia were standing by a cupboard under the stairs. They were yelling abuse at someone or something inside the cupboard.

Then that was when they saw a small boy with a messy head of jet black hair curled up in the corner of the cupboard. Dressed in clothes far too big for him. They looked like they had belonged to the larger boy. It was at that moment when the little boy revealed his face that James and Lily explode in a rage. As the little boy was none other then a six year old Harry.

Lily quickly realised as soon as she saw the pained and heart broken expression on her sister's face at the pitiful sight Harry made, when Vernon was not looking in her direction. She realised it was all an act for Vernon's benefit, Vernon hated anything to do with magic after Harry had arrived on his step and he had realised James and Lily had been a wizard and witch.

Vernon obviously was unaware that he was married to one of those people he hated. He had no idea his only child was a one of those freaks as he crudely referred to them as.

Petunia must have bind Dudley's magic when he had been born without Vernon finding out. She had obviously gone to pains lengths to conceal her own powers. Lily quickly explained to James and the others what she had discovered. James and the others after hearing this agreed they needed to get Vernon away from Petunia as they would meet Vernon this summer.

The memory quickly dissolved, taking them to another memory of Harry's. This time they were inside the reptile house at London zoo. Harry looked a lot older; he looked like he was about eight or nine. He was looking even more like James; he was also wearing glasses that much to the Marauder's and Lily's disgust were being held together by sticky tape.

They watched as Harry looked at a Boa constrictor. They were shocked when they noticed Harry was obviously and unknowingly talking to the snake in Parseltongue, which to muggles and none Parselmouths sounded like hissing nonsense.

The best bit came for the Marauder's when Harry had unknowingly used his magic and had made the glass disappear and some how put Dudley and his friend inside the glass case with the snake and replaced the glass. So Dudley and his friend were pounding on the glass yelling in fright.

James and Sirius along with Peter were doubled over in laughter. Even Remus and Lily couldn't help sniggering at the sight. In their eyes it was Harry's form of pay back, and a well deserving pay back it was.

They were all red with anger when the memory switched from the zoo to the hall way leading to the cupboard under the stairs at four Private Drive. James, Remus and Sirius snarled in anger as they watched Vernon lifted Harry off the floor by his hair and dragged Harry kicking and screaming towards the cupboard, before throwing him under there and slamming the door shut. And they were seriously pissed, that they could not get their hands on Vernon when he shouted to Harry "You can stay there and will not be fed you bloody abnormal freak."

As their surrounding began to swirl around them again, Lily had clenched her hands into fists and there was tears streaming down her face. James was ready to commit murder that repulsive bastard, how dare he harm his son. The next memory was of the time Harry got his acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

Lily and James were enraged when Vernon refused to give Harry his letter. They all snorted when Vernon had drilled a piece if wood against the letter box to stop the owls delivering the mail. They all doubled over in mirth when they saw at least twenty owls send hundreds of Hogwarts letters zooming down the fire place, making Vernon choke on the cake he was about to eat.

They then noticed they were in another memory. This was based in an old run down house that was located on top of a rock surrounded by a raging sea, during a thunder storm. There was also a storm raging. They saw Harry sitting by the fire watching the clock countdown to midnight. They watched sadly as the clock chimed midnight and Harry mumbled sarcastically "Happy birthday Harry."

All five watched as Harry leaped to his feet when the door come flying off of its hinges, to reveal an older looking Hagrid. They were horrified when Harry told Hagrid he didn't know he was a wizard or that magic was even real. And that he thought his parents had died in a car crash, that James had been drunk and had crashed the car killing himself and Lily but Harry survived and was left with the scar on his forehead.

They all knew that was bull shit. They laughed out loud when Vernon threatened Hagrid with the shot gun he had been holding, and Hagrid took hold of the gun and bent it in half. They were all delighted especially the Marauder's when Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail when he started to eat the squashed birthday cake Hagrid had made for Harry.

They were relieved when Hagrid took Harry to get his school things and uniform. Lily had a dreamy look on her face when she saw Hagrid give Harry Hedwig. Lily thought Hedwig was one of the most exquisite owls she had ever seen and loved it when the owl would come and sit by her.

The next memory was the moment Harry met Ron and Hermione. They all noticed Ron didn't get on with Hermione at first. Lily smiled when Hermione mended Harry's glasses.

The next memory was of Harry's sorting. James's interest was peaked when he realised he could hear what the sorting hat was saying to Harry, because of the memory. They looked at each other strangely when Harry had begged the sorting hat to not put him in Slytherin that being the house the hat wanted to put him. Everyone sighed in relieve when the hat shouted Gryffindor.

They suddenly found themselves in the dungeons in what looked like to be a potions class. The Marauder's especially James was fuming when they saw an adult Snape was the potions master.

He was treating Harry like shit and belittling him in front of the entire class. The next memory couldn't have come at a better time as James, Remus and Sirius were frothing from the mouth in anger.

The memory was of Harry and Ron having a session of verbal judo with Malfoy. during their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch. They watched closely when Madam Hooch had taken Neville down to the hospital wing.

Neville had dropped his Rememberal. Malfoy had picked it up and made some sly comment about Neville. Lily grinned "It looks like Frank and Alice are going to get married, if that boy Neville is any indication" Lily commented.

James and Sirius were grinning like idiots when Harry got on the broom and flew after Malfoy. James and Sirius's jaws had practically hit the floor when they saw Harry do a summer Sault and catch the little ball right outside the window of professor McGonagall office, barely missing going straight through the window by mere feet. James realised Harry had been telling the truth he really did make the team in his first year.

Next they found themselves in the great hall. It was the memory where Harry got his Nimbus 2000. They watched as Harry and Ron explored every inch of the broom with awe. Then they found themselves watching as Harry's broom went out of control during Harry's first ever quidditch match.

James and the others had laughed, when Harry caught the snitch in his mouth and nearly choked. James had said between chuckles "I can't say I've ever caught the snitch in my mouth."

It seemed to James that his son shared the same hatred with the junior Malfoy that he shared with the senior Malfoy. In short Harry was a true Potter and hated everything to do with the Malfoy's, which pleased James greatly.

The next memory was of Harry's first Christmas morning, that just he and Ron were sharing. They all felt sadness when Harry looked in awe at the very few presents he had received. Lily had nearly been reduced to tears again when Harry had told Ron that that was the first time he had ever received any presents of his own to open. James felt anger like he had never before, towards the Dursley's for everything they had put Harry through.

James had smiled sadly when he saw the child like awe on the eleven year old Harry's face when Harry first saw the invisibility cloak. James then instantly knew all of these memories were genuine and Harry was his son.

He knew for a fact Harry had mentioned he received the cloak in his first year at Christmas and here it was in Technicolor. The fact he was standing watching Harry twirled around in front of the mirror in his cloak, with only his head being the only visible part of his body that was showing.

They had listened when Harry had read the note that had come from Dumbledore. And as Harry told Ron that the cloak was his fathers. The Marauder's smirked and Lily had rolled her eyes at the term Dumbledore had used 'Use it well'

The next memory had made Lily and Peter uneasy. It was back when Harry and Ron saved Hermione from the troll in the girls bathroom back in their first year when they first became the trio. All four marauder's had been cheering like mad men when the trolls own club had bashed him over the head and knocked him out, after Ron had placed a hovering charm on the large club the troll had dropped on the floor.

Before any of them knew was happening they found themselves alone with the golden trio in one of the forbidden areas of the castle. Everyone grinned at the sight the trio made at that moment. Considering at that moment Hermione might as well have been Lily and Harry and Ron as James and Sirius. They watched as Hermione opened the door with an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes in the direction of her two male companions.

They all entered a dark disserted room. They heard Ron ask "I wonder why they locked this room?" Hermione had added "Their must be something in here that is dangerous or is top secret."

They watched as Harry suddenly cleared his throat and swallowed nervously and said "Erm you guys I think I know why this room was locked, and with good reason as well." They all turned when they heard a low rumbling that sound an awful lot like a growl.

They looked up and instantly started to back up forgetting they were inside of Harry's memory. They joined the trio when they started screaming in horror. For there in front of them was a large three headed dog. They all let out sighs of relieve when they found themselves from that dog and in another memory.

The next memory was of Harry sitting on the floor with the invisibility cloak in his lap. He was sitting in front of a large mirror. They all gasped when they saw what he was looking at in the mirror. In the mirror was not just Harry's refection. In the mirror also was James and Lily who looked not much older then they did at that moment.

They were both holding on to a baby, with James's messy black hair and Lily's green eyes. They knew from just looking that that the baby was Harry. They were waving, to most likely the older Harry on the others side of the mirror. They noticed the sad smile on Harry's face as he touched the glass with longing.

James and Lily looked at each other and realised how much Harry had been longing and missing their future sleeves. They sighed as the scene started to melt away.

This time they found themselves watching the trio playing a game of wizards chest, the only difference was that the chest pieces were bigger then them, big enough for Ron to quite literally mount one of the pieces. They continued watching until the piece Ron had been sitting on was destroyed. The memory continued on, but this time only Harry was in the memory. It was a continuation of the chest scene, they presumed Hermione had stayed back with Ron and waited for help.

They noticed they were in a room full of glass jars of all shapes and sizes and of cooler. They heard Harry mumbled to himself "Two are poison one is the key potion to get past the flames, or burn to death." They all waited with bated breath hopping he didn't choose the poison.

They sighed with relieve when Harry finally choose the correct one and passed through a wall of flames unharmed. They were shocked they wondered what was going on and why Harry was completing what looked like a Varity of tests and obstacles. What they didn't know was this memory would end with the first confrontation Harry would be able to remember fighting against Voldemort.

James and Sirius had watched in awe as Harry was surrounded by keys with wings. The keys flew around Harry violently, cutting his face in certain places as Harry flew around looking for the key that would open the door that led to the Philosopher's stone.

After a few moments Harry finally did find the key. He quickly placed the key in the lock and turned it, before flying fast into the room. He slammed the door just as all the keys burrowed into the door like wood peckers.

They found themselves inside a room that only had a large mirror in the centre. They quickly realised it was the same mirror Harry had been looking into in one of the other previous memories. They were worried when they noticed Harry was not the only one who was in the room.

Professor Quirril was also in the room and was looking into the mirror. They all cringed when the professor found Harry was also in the room. They were all horrified and revolted when the guy had removed the turbine he had been wearing, that when he turned a round he revealed that the face of Voldemort was apart of the back of his head.

They had looked on as Harry had been made to face the mirror and after a few minutes had succeeded on getting a large red stone that looked like a large Ruby.

They had all been terrified when Harry had clutched the scar on his forehead and screamed in agony. But had been revolted when Quirril had disintegrated like sand when he had touched Harry. They all looked worried when Harry passed out from the pain.

They soon found themselves in another memory. They were back in four Private Drive, but this time Harry was not under the cupboard. This time much to their anger and disgust, Harry was inside a room that had bars on the window.

Lily had raged "I don't fucking believe it they've put bloody bars on his window, what the hell do they think he is a prisoner?" When Lily had calmed down enough she realised they were in another memory, this memory was set in a large stone chamber.

The colour had drained from Lily's, Remus's and Peter's faces. James and Sirius weren't looking their normal cocky selves either, they looked frightened. As they all took in the sight before them. As an obviously younger Ginny was lying on the cold stone floor looking like she was mere moments from death. She looked pale; there was a white and blue tint to her mouth.

They looked on terrified when they watched as much older looking Harry ducked out of the way to avoid the tail of the most enormous snake they had ever seen. Remus had mumbled and cursed, which he didn't do very often.

"Shit you guys, that a bloody Basilisk. You can be killed if you look it directly in the eye, and petrified from just seeing its reflection." They all looked up when they saw Fawk's flying towards Harry with the sorting hat in its talons. It dropped the hat at Harry's feet and then flew off to Merlin knows where.

James swore "What bloody use is the sorting hat? Is he going to get the hat to sing it to sleep?" Everyone burst out laughing at this; even Remus and Lily couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was just the shock of the situation and the fact James still managed to come up with at least one scathingly sarcastic comment even at times like that.

They all promptly shut up when they saw Harry pulled a large and beautiful sword incrusted in rubies out of the sorting hat. Sirius mumbled "Ah now there's something you don't see every day." James rolled his eyes and swatted him over the head with the back of his hand.

They watched Harry fighting the Basilisk, as he hacked at its scales viciously. This continued for a good ten minutes with Harry occasionally ducking and diving out of the way too avoid getting shredded with the snakes large and deadly poisonous fang like teeth.

The main blow came when Harry impaled the razor sharp end of the sword through the Basilisks large mouth and straight through its head, the snake shirked loudly as the blade went straight through its head. But unfortunately it also sprayed Harry's arm and hand with its poisonous venom. As well as getting one of its large teeth embedded in Harry's forearm. Harry grunted in pain as he violently dislodged the sword from the corpse of the snake.

Harry crawled over to where Ginny was lying on the brink of death. A teenage version of Voldemort, who was in the body of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle, was standing over her with an expression of sick fascination.

Harry picked up Ginny's hand and was terrified to discover how cold she was, she was like ice. Harry looked up at Voldemort and asked "Who are you?" A few moments later they had all been mortified when the sixteen year old had revealed him self to be Voldemort. A memory of himself preserved in the diary Ginny had been using.

Just as Lily and the others thought Harry was going to die, Fawk's came to the rescue and healed Harry with its tears. Harry had then picked up the large tooth that had been embedded in him moments ago; he then opened the diary and quickly pierced the centre of the diary with the end of the tooth, causing the book to over flow with pure black ink. Voldermort had screamed a horrified "NO!" before he had exploded.

The memory ended just as Ginny bolted up straight her eyes wide and terrified.


	10. Ten

**AN: I was right I need to split this up into four or six separate chapters. I hope no one minds, I figured some people would like to see how the younger Marauder's and Lily could have possibly acted during those memories. I'm also going to fiddle around with the shack scene in book three. I hate what Snape does, so I'm going to have a little fun at our favourite potion masters expense.**

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Ten: Confession Time Part Three.

The next memory they landed in was of the infamous blowing up of Marge Dursley back in Harry's third year. Remus, Sirius nor Peter knew they would soon see their older selves.

They watched as a yet again older looking Harry sat around the table with Vernon, Petunia, a fatter and more repulsive Dudley and of course a woman that greatly resembled Vernon.

They watched as the woman drank excessive amounts of expensive wine and ate every thing she could get her hands on. Lily rolled her nose in disgust, she giggled when she noticed James's face was scrunched up in a grimace of revulsion. James grinned and shrugged when he noticed her gaze on him and he heard her giggle.

James had noticed after the memory with Ginny, that the older Harry became the more he tended to resemble him. It was strange to think about the fact he had been sharing room with his own son for the last six weeks. James was snapped out of his own thoughts when Lily had tapped him on the shoulder.

The others were looking at him with knowing looks. They knew James was still in awe over the fact he would become a father, and that he knew what his unborn child would look like when he grew up.

They heard Marge badgering Harry over James and Lily, that if there was something a matter with the bitch then the pup would be just as abnormal. Both James and Lily had bristled with rage at that comment. The others had taken a step away from them when they had seen how much that comment had affected their friends.

They had all been pissed over the comments about James being a drunk and a worthless waste of space. And school for the criminally incurable. called st. Brutuses. The five of them had reflexively stood back when Harry had made the glass explode.

Harry had screamed "My father was not a worthless waste of space; he was not a drunk either." James had been stunned as he watched his only child defended his memory and honour.

James at that moment promised he would take Harry under his wing and get Snape back for what he did to Harry before Harry and the rest of the quartet returned to their time. He would do it even if it killed him.

James felt a warm sensation go through him when Harry had defended him, that feeling had been pride, pride for his son who had the guts to stick up for what he believed in.

They all roared with laughter when they noticed Harry had blown up Marge. The larger she became the harder they all laughed. And the more James's respect and awe of his son grew.

James was howling in laughter and had to hold him self and Lily up, when one of Marge's ugly bull dogs took hold of Vernon's trouser legs in his mouth.

Lily and the others were practically hyperventilating when Vernon had grabbed hold of Marge's leg which in returned had also lifted him off the ground along with her and the bull dog still attached to his leg.

They all turned when they heard Harry growled in a fashion worthy of James, he was James's son alright. "She bloody well deserved it and a hell of a lot more" Harry sneered.

They were still wiping away their tears of mirth when they discovered they were no longer in the Dursley's kitchen, but in a dark and deserted ally way. They saw Harry coming up the street dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him.

They watched as he sat down on top of his trunk. They were startled when they saw Harry jump up and looked down the ally way. They followed his gaze. Peter asked "Padfoot isn't that your?" He trailed off as the large black dog came nearer. Sirius finished the sentence for him. "What my Animagus form? Yeah it is."

They watched as Harry practically shit himself when he got a clear view of Padfoot. Sirius snorted "Ain't that just a kick in the arse? I've always wanted to have that effect on others, it's just a shame that it worked on one of people I didn't want it to."

James grinned and said "Ah Padfoot I think that might have something to do with the fact you are larger in this memory and the fact you looked like you haven't had a decent meal in a while, that adds to the frightening quality. Plus if I'm guessing right from the way this version of Harry is reacting to you, then I would say your best bet is that he knows nothing about you and you're probably just another wild dog to him."

The memory ended just as the older Padfoot took one last look at Harry then made a run for it. And Harry accidentally flagged the knight's bus down.

The next memory was of Harry at the train station talking to an older man with red hair. They presumed he was Ron's father, as Ron had told them he was the second youngest and Ginny was the youngest and only female of seven children, six of them being male.

Ginny had explained the Weasley's are a large pure blood family, and that their father was the current minister of magic back in their time.

They stood close and listened in on the conversation. Remus was looking around when he spotted a poster. It was a poster that said wanted. It was a picture of an obviously escaped convict. Remus looked closer, and nearly passed out on the spot. The man in the picture was Sirius; Remus could recognise his friend's facial features and eyes, no matter how old he was.

His voice trembled as he said "Oh no you guys, I think you better come and look at this." They all joined him; Sirius was in the front so he reached the poster first.

They all looked at the poster of a thin man who was snarling in anger. He looked pale, his hair was long and the curls with all tangled. They all turned to a younger and very sick looking Sirius Black who read out aloud his voice was clearly trembling.

"Escaped convict from Azkaban, Sirius Black. Have you seen this man, beware highly dangerous. Do not attempted to use magic on this wizard" Sirius turned away and growled "I don't fucking believe it, I'm an escaped convict in the future. What the hell did I do to end up in fucking Azkaban?"

The others looked horrified, it couldn't be right Sirius wasn't the type of person to do something worthy of doing time in Azkaban. Sure he had a rotten temper but he would never intentionally cause anyone any harm. Sirius was a softy with a heart of gold. He was the joker and the idiot, but definitely not, convict material.

The memory ended before they had a chance to dwell on it and Sirius began to think he was guilty. Which of course he wasn't, but he currently was not aware of that.

The next memory was set on the train. They were all inside of a compartment and were chatting about who the defence professor was going to be that year. Harry and the others were discussing how the position was cursed since Quirril in their first year.

James was looking around as he listened to his son and his friends talking. He turned when he noticed a figure in the corner that appeared to be sleeping. James quickly stopped when he caught a glimpse of the persons old and battered suitcase, he nearly keeled over when he read the initials on the case. R.J. Lupin. 'Holy shit, I don't bloody believe it' James thought with shock and amusement.

He leaned over to get a better look at the older version of one of his best friends. He was surprised to see Remus didn't look a day over twenty one. His chest nut brown hair was streaked with grey hair. The grey hair actually added to his appeal his friend had grown up to be a very beautiful man. He also had a moustache, that James thought looked really good on him. He could clearly tell the full moon had not long ago come and gone, because of the ill look Remus was currently displaying.

James's grin suddenly widened, he was going to have some fun with this. He made a mental note to thank his son at a later date for his once in a live time opportunity. The eighteen year old Remus had turned along with the others and noticed the grin on James face.

He knew what that looked meant, just like the others did. James Potter was up to no good. Lily looked at James suspiciously "What are you planning now?" she asked with exasperated affection. James grinned gleefully and replied "Moony junior it gives me the utter most pleasure to represent to you, Moony senior." He gestured to the sleeping figure.

Remus looked at James then at the sleeping figure in disbelief as he slowly stepped forward to get a look at the man he would become, and the man Harry would fall madly and deeply in love with and would mate with.

James grinned and patted the teen Remus on the back as he stepped aside to allow Remus to get a good look at his older self. Remus stepped closer until he was as close as James had previously been. Remus gasped when he saw the older version of himself.

He if he did say so himself looked hot, his hair was streaked with grey which to his surprise made him look good instead of old. And to Remus delight he didn't look a day over twenty one, even through he was aware he was most likely in his early thirties.

The others then came closer, Sirius grinned as he took in the grey streaks and the moustache and the beautiful appearance that was his friend. Sirius chuckled "I never thought I would ever say this, but damn Moony you look hot, you're gorgeous. Damn I wonder how you managed to stay looking that young."

Remus smirked and replied with evident amusement "Why thank you Padfoot if I didn't know any better I would say you're attracted to the older version of me. And the reason I don't look my age is that werewolf's tend to age slower then everyone else."

Lily smiled and said "I happen to agree with Sirius you look gorgeous." Remus blushed at the way Lily was smiling at him. James added "I was thinking that my self you are looking mighty fine, and the fact I like to bat for both teams, you never know." He laughed jokingly.

Lily shook her head with amusement, she didn't mind when James talked like that seeing as she also batted for both teams as well. And of course liked to joke around as well. They all liked to bat for both teams, even Peter liked both genders. Peter grinned and said genuinely "You look brilliant Moony."

They were all startled when the lights went out and the train stopped completely. They heard the younger versions of the quartet moving around. They heard the door open and close. They sniggered when they heard someone asked Ron "Is that you Ginny?" Ron had replied "No Neville it bloody ain't, wrong Weasley, wrong gender. Now get the bloody hell out of my lap before I forget it isn't right to hex your friends."

James and the others heard everyone in the compartment laugh when Neville squeaked an apology "Oh sorry Ron." Everyone laughed harder including James and the others when Ron had growled "Neville do you mind watching where you are putting your hands, they've landed in places you don't have permission to explore thank you every much."

The fact the lights were out and no one could see it was still obvious Neville was bright red by the tone of his voice when he mumbled a second apology.

Everyone froze when they heard the older Remus moving in the corner. They heard him get up and say to them "Would you all please be quite while I go down to the front of the train and enquire as to why we have stopped. And what ever you do, do not step one foot out of this compartment any of you."

They all heard the door open and close once again. Sirius said "Well it's save to say Moony, you've not change one bit when it comes to telling others not to do something." He added "But I must admit your voice is deeper and definitely sexier." Remus snorted and swatted Sirius's arm playfully, as he had been standing beside Sirius before the lights had gone out.

They heard Hermione ask "I wonder why we have stopped, and it is still too early for us to be at the station yet?" They all turned quickly when the older Remus had re-entered the compartment. He had said in a tone of voice that clearly stated to Lily and the marauder's that something unpleasant was happening or was about to happen.

"I'm not going to lie to you as I'm sure most of you have noticed we are not at Hogsmead train station. The train has been stopped and the Azkaban guards have boarded the train, and are currently searching for escaped convict Sirius Black." Everyone noticed there was a slight hitch in his voice when he had said Sirius's name.

Ron had gasped when Remus had mentioned the Azkaban guards he asked his tone of voice clearly terrified "When you say Azkaban guards, you mean dementors don't you?" Remus sighed and replied "Yes, I was talking about the dementors."

Just as Remus had retaken his seat the door opened again, only this time there was a chilling breeze that followed. And everyone noticed when they let out a breath that the air was so chilled that it looked like they had been smoking. The windows began to develop a layer of ice, as the dementors came closer. They all shivered as it felt like every happy feeling that had surrounded the compartment was being sucked out. Everyone felt like they would never feel happiness ever again.

When the dementors had gone near Harry, Remus had leaped up when he saw how distressed Harry was becoming, he could clearly tell he was hearing and reliving his worst nightmare. Remus quickly took out his wand and shouted 'Expecto patronum' twice at the dementors.

The younger Remus watched as a large silver fox shot out of the end of his wand and drove the dementors away. Remus looked on surprised his Patronus was a fox. His patronus looked like Harry did when he transformed into Flames.

Everyone blinked to adjust as the lights came back on. Harry was on the floor passed out cold. The last thing Harry had seen before he had past out was the silver fox that had come out of Remus's wand.

James suddenly realised that this was not only Harry's memory; this memory was also a continuation of either Hermione's Ron's or Ginny's memory. As Harry had passed out, and they would have not been able to continue with this memory as Harry would have no knowledge of what they were seeing. They watched on worriedly as the older Remus pointed his wand at Harry and cast a spell to wake him.

They watched as Remus had lifted Harry carefully off the floor. Ron and the others, all except Hermione were far to busy pulling themselves together to notice what was happening with Remus and Harry. Hermione along with the younger Remus and the others were the only ones to notice what the older Remus did as he helped Harry off the floor.

Remus had unknowingly breathed in Harry's scent, he hadn't realised what he had done until he was surrounded by the exquisite and intoxicating scent that was Harry. Remus nodded in realisation when he the saw the eyes of his older self widen in disbelief, horror and realisation. Harry smelt so wonderful because he was the one true mate of Remus.

They continued to watch as Remus helped Harry to sit up straight. He had then walked over to his briefcase and had taken out a large bar of chocolate. He broke off several large pieces and had past it to Harry and the others in the compartment.

James quickly realised this was in fact Hermione's memory; she was the only one who had also seen what had happened, other wise they would not be seeing this. James also realised that they had just witness Remus discovering his mate, who also happened to be his and Lily's son.

Remus had told them he would be back in a moment and that they were to eat that chocolate as it would help them recover. Ten minutes later he returned and noticed no one had ate the chocolate, he smirked at all of them "I've not poisoned that chocolate you know, it is save for you to eat."

The younger Remus laughed as his older self continued smirking as they finally started to eat the chocolate. They saw him shake his head with amusement.

They quickly noticed their surroundings melt away, and that they were now in a memory that obviously belong to Harry. It was a memory that consisted of only Harry and the older Remus. The older Remus was teaching him how to conjure a patronus.

James was impressed, if he had calculated correctly then Harry was only thirteen in this memory. And no normal thirteen year old should have even been thinking of mastering such a charm, never mind actually attempting to do it.

They watched for another ten minutes, and were in awe when they saw Harry had partly conjured a patronus of his own. They knew it wouldn't be long before Harry had mastered the spell. They wouldn't even learn that charm until towards the end of the year. They listened as Remus sat beside Harry and handed him a piece of chocolate, and just sat back with a bottle of butter beer each.

Remus had told Harry "I'm very impressed Harry, when I had suggested you learn to conjure your own patronus to hold off an attack by the dementors. I had no idea you would be able to even partly be successful in such a short amount of time. Not even some of the older wizards are able to even partly produce a patronus. I'm sure you will have the patronus charm mastered in either the next lesson or the lesson after that. You shouldn't need more then another two lessons Harry." Remus and the others watched as the room and two other figures melted away.

They knew straight away that this memory they had just landed in was Ron's. What gave it away was the fact you could only see Ron who was standing near the shrieking shack. And of course he was in the middle of another round of verbal judo with none other then Malfoy junior.

Their attention was quickly taken from Ron when mud come flying through the air, and started to splat Malfoy and his cronies. James ripped up with laughter when the mud splattered the back of Malfoy's blond almost white hair. The others watched as Ron doubled over in peals of laughter, and had to hold him self up by holding onto the side of the shack.

Sirius and Remus were soon set off; when one of Malfoy's cronies insisted the mud was being thrown by the ghosts in the shack. Lily and Peter joined the others and howled with laughter when the invisibility cloak slipped off to only reveal Harry's head. So it appeared Harry's head was floating in mid air.

Naturally this scared the shit out Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy sprinted as fast as he could leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind to trip over each other behind Malfoy has they tempted to run.

Ron gasped between breaths "Oh Harry mate you have no idea how funny what you just did is. Thanks, you have no idea how much I needed that." He added sarcastically "It warms my good old Gryffindor heart to see Malfoy getting what he's had coming ever since he first entered Hogwarts."

Still laughing they found themselves back in another of Harry's memories. This one was obviously set in the dungeons. They were seeing the older Snape up and close for the second time. They noticed he was holding a piece of parchment and it appeared Harry had been caught.

James looked closely at the parchment and smirked when he realised exactly what Snape was holding. He cackled evilly and said with undisguised glee "Guys I do believe Snivellus as gotten his hands on the Marauder's map, oh this is gonna be sweet."

Sirius and Remus exchange looks of evil glee with Peter. Lily looked apprehensive, this was not going to end well for Severus that much she knew. At the moment she couldn't really say she cared after what the Snape of their time had recently done to hers and James's future son, and what he had said and called her.

They all watched as the map started to fill with words as if an invisible hand was writing on the parchment. The first sentence of an obvious insult appeared, courtesy of Moony A.K.A Remus.

**_'Mr Moony presents his compliments to professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's businesses'_**

The Marauder's snigger at the expression on Snape's face. They saw Snape freeze when the insults continued to appear.

**_'Mr Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that professor Snape is an ugly git'_**

Lily shook her head at their antics. So far Remus and James A.K.A Prongs had insulted Snape. Two down two to go. And the insults weren't even half finished coming yet.

**_'Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor'_**

They all watched as Harry closed his eyes in horror. They waited for the final parting shot and blow. It was gonna be sweet.

**_'Mr Wormtail bids professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair the slime ball'_**

They all howled with laughter, Snape looked murderous. They watched as Snape called for someone in the fire place. They all grinned when they saw Remus step out of the fire and dusted off his robes.

They ripped up with laughter; even Lily joined them in their laughter when Snape claimed the map was full of dark and dangerous magic. Naturally he would say that as the map was insulting him.

James had mumbled "Yeah he knows us better then you think" when Remus had asked Harry if he knew any of the people who wrote the map. They knew it was just an act for Snape. Naturally Remus was one of the creators of the map, along with James, Sirius and Peter.

James grinned as the current memory melted away. Harry was so much like him, in more ways then just his appearance and that pleased him greatly.


	11. Eleven

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Eleven: Confession Time Part Four.

The next memory was also Harry's but they didn't realise this was going to be nearly as bad as the very first memory they had seen that night. It was the confrontation back in Harry's third year in the shrieking shack. Peter's older self was about to make an appearance along with the older Sirius and Remus.

They noticed they were inside the shrieking shack and that Ron was lying back on a bed clearly in agony, his right leg was hanging in an odd angel, it obviously had been broken.

They all gasped and took a step backwards when they saw Sirius's Animagus form Padfoot snarling at Ron, who looked like he was trying to prevent Padfoot from getting hold of something. Then they saw it, it was Peter's Animagus form Wormtail. But Ron was calling him scabbers. They noticed both the younger Harry and Hermione were huddled in the corner covered in cuts and bruises.

Harry was glaring murderously at Padfoot while Hermione looked terrified, they all nearly past out when Padfoot transformed into an older looking Sirius. The teenage Sirius looked mortified, he looked like shit and like he hadn't had a decent meal in mostly likely years. He had a beard and waist length tangled curly hair. His clothes were ripped and they were dirty.

Sirius and the others watched horrified as his older and less then sane self lifted Ron's wand, which they recognised from watching Ron use it. Sirius croaked as if he was not used to using his voice on a regular basis "Expelliarmus." Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands and high into the air, where Sirius caught them with ease.

He eyed Harry and said "I knew you would come and rescue your friend, your father would have done the same. Thank Merlin you didn't go and squeal to a teacher, it makes this situation run a lot smoother without their bloody meddling."

The mentioning of his father was all it took before Harry lost it and forgot he was dealing with a fully grown and qualified wizard. His rage erupted and he went for Sirius, but didn't get very far as both Ron and Hermione were holding him back, Hermione to his left and Ron to his right. Hermione let out a terrified whisper to Harry. "Oh god no please Harry don't do that."

Ron spoke out aloud to Sirius "If you mess with Harry, then you're going to have to deal with all of us." Sirius watched Ron as he winced and more of his colour drained from his face. Sirius sighed and said "Lie back down and take the weight of your leg before you make it worse."

Sirius didn't want to see the young boy in pain, he couldn't explain it he felt like something was pulling his attention to Ron, and he liked it. The younger Sirius noticed the way the older Sirius was eyeing Ron, he was obviously attracted to him it was obvious to those who knew what to look for.

Sirius added "And there is only going to be one murder happening here to night." Sirius grinned maliciously. The younger Sirius watched everything unfold right before him. As more minutes past and grew longer so did his dread.

James, Remus, Lily and Peter looked ill, they were horrified. They all could not help but wince, especially Sirius when Harry had growled. "What's the matter Black did Azkaban and the dementors make you bloody soft? I thought you were more then capable of killing more then one person all at once. You did after all take out a whole street full of innocent muggles, when you tried to get to Pettigrew."

Sirius and the others looked at the younger Peter who swallowed nervously. They all turned their attention back to the memory when they heard Hermione pleading with Harry. "Please Harry Don't." Sirius blanched when he heard what Harry screamed at his older self.

**"THAT BASTARD KILLED MY MUM AND DAD" **Harry screamed as his rage consumed him. The teen Sirius gasped for breath, he could hardly breath as the tears stung his eyes. The others felt like the air had been knocked out of them. They looked at Sirius who looked like he was going to be violently sick as he visibly trembled.

They all watched as Harry finally escaped Ron's and Hermione's grasps on his arms. He then launched himself at the older Sirius, he punched him in the face a few times before he noticed Crookshanks was scampering straight for Ron's wand that Sirius had dropped along with Hermione's and his own, Harry growled "Don't even think about it" as he kicked out at Crookshanks who hissed and spat at him in fury, who had decided to join the fray.

Harry grabbed his wand before the cat could reach it. Hermione quickly ran up to Harry and tried to stop him as she picked up hers and Ron's wands. Harry yelled at her to move away. She did as she was told not needing to be told twice.

Harry pointed his wand at Sirius's chest. Sirius smirked and asked "What are you going to do kill me Harry?" Harry looked at Sirius, his left eye that was already swollen and was in the process of turning black, his nose was bleeding. "Give me one reason, just one, as to why I should not kill you here and now. You are after all the reason why my parents are dead" Harry snarled quietly.

Sirius whispered "I don't deny it. But if you kill me I promise you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't let me explain the whole story." Harry spat "I don't need to know the whole story, you sold my parents out to Voldemort that's all I need to know."

Harry never got a chance to hear what Sirius was about to say next, as they could all hear soft foot steps coming up the stairs. Hermione screamed "Help please were up here, so is Sirius Black, quickly." Harry turned his gaze back to Sirius who was still sprawled out at the bottom of the wall.

Harry raised his wand but didn't get a chance to use it. The foot falls on the stairs had become louder as if who ever the person was, was running, and was getting closer. Sirius made a startled movement when the door suddenly burst open to reveal the older Remus. His face was very pale. He had his wand raised ready to use at a seconds notice.

He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. He noticed Ron was lying back on the bed, pain evident on his face. He looked across the room and noticed a pale and trembling Hermione curled up in the far corner. He then turned his gaze in the other direction towards Harry and Sirius. Harry was standing over a thin and bloodied Sirius, and his wand pointed straight at Sirius heart.

Remus shouted "Expelliarmus." Harry's wand and the two Hermione had been holding once again shot out of their hands into the air and into Remus's out stretched hand.

Remus turned to Sirius and spoke up in a voice full of emotion "Where is he Sirius?" Sirius looked anything but amused as he after a moment pointed in Ron's direction. Ron looked just as bewildered as Harry felt.

The others didn't know what Sirius meant; all except the younger versions of the Marauder's and the older Remus they knew what he meant. He was pointing to Ron because Scabbers the rat was not a rat he was Peter in his Animagus form, A.K.A Wormtail.

Remus nodded in understanding and slowly walked over to Sirius. He bent down and helped Sirius up. He then embraced him like he would a brother. Harry looked like he was going to pass out there and then. James and others were in a similar state. Hermione looked ill. Hermione stuttered as she trailed off horrified "You-you-you and him."

Remus tried to calm her and said "Hermione calm down." She screamed "I didn't tell anyone I covered up for you." Remus shouted "Listen to me Hermione I can explain-" Harry shook but it was not from fear but a whole new wave of fury. "I trusted you." Harry shouted "All this time you've been friends with him."

Remus felt a wave of agony wash over him. The fact his mate was looking at him with contempt and disgust was almost too much for Remus to bear. "I wasn't his friend up until to night. I haven't been friends with him for the past twelve years. I promise you that is the truth" Remus said his voice cracking slightly. Sirius was reeling he had been inside Azkaban for twelve years and by the looks of it hadn't long ago escaped.

**"NO"** Hermione screamed "Don't listen to him Harry. He has been helping Black get into the castle, how else do you think he was able to get in without help from the inside?" She continued "If he's helping Black then that means he wants you dead as well. And he is also a werewolf."

A lingering silence followed after that piece of information in particular was revealed. Everyone was now watching Remus who was surprisingly calm and only slightly more paler then he had been earlier. He sighed "Ah Hermione I do believe you are slipping; only one out of three correct" The younger Remus was amused and shocked to discover his older self was playing with Hermione.

"I assure you I was not helping Sirius get into the castle. And I most certainly do not want Harry dead." A pained expression appeared on the face of the older Remus at the thought of his mate being dead. The very thought was enough to break Remus's heart. "But I shall not deny I am a werewolf because that is exactly what I am."

Ron gasped and made an effort to get to his feet, but promptly fell down again in agony. Remus turned to Ron with concern and started to walk to wards Ron to help him. "Don't come near me stay away werewolf." Ron gasped. Remus stopped dead in his tracks. He nodded sadly and with obvious effort because of his sadness turned to face Hermione.

"How long have you known?" Hermione replied "Since Snape took that lesson he shown us werewolf's and what symptoms to look for and how to look for them."

Remus shocked everyone when he swore "Yeah that malicious bastard will be thrilled when he finds out his plan worked to perfection. He set that essay hopping someone would notice my symptoms and connect the dots so to speak."

He asked Hermione "So did you check the lunar chart and discover I was always ill at the full moon. Or were you clued in when my Bogart turned into the full moon when it came across me?" Hermione replied "It was both."

Remus forced a laugh "You are the cleverest witch of your age I've ever had the pleasuring of meeting Hermione." Hermione shook her head "No I'm not or else I wouldn't have kept your secret if I were."

Everyone turned when they heard the door creak open. Remus went to see her was there, he froze when he got closer to the door. He thought to himself 'That nosey bastard'

Remus spoke his voice as cold as ice. "Hello Serverus did you suddenly miraculously forget about the extra sensitive sense of smell a werewolf possesses? You see I was assaulted with the foul stench of the dungeons and the potions lab as soon as I got near to the door. And the only person I tend to associate with both of theses locations is yourself Severus."

He added coolly "Now remove James's invisibility cloak, as I know you are wearing it as I spotted it lying near the Womping willow before I entered earlier on." When the cloaked wasn't removed Remus let out a growl and stepped forwards and forcible removed the cloak off Severus. He then threw the cloak onto the bed.

Snape was glaring murderously at Remus who returned the look by a ten fold. Remus wasn't usually this aggressive but he was sick of the snide comments made about himself or James and Sirius. He was pissed over the fact Snape would not let go of a school boy's grudge that happened over fifteen years ago.

Ok sure his life had been put at risk, but he had only helped the situation along by being far too nosey for his own good. So because he couldn't leave well enough alone he almost ended up coming face to face with a fully grown werewolf. If it had not been for James finding out in time then he would not have been so lucky. But still Snape treats James's memory like shit.

Remus asked "What are you doing here? Didn't you learn your lesson last time you came near the shack? Do you remember what almost happened last time your curiosity got the better of you? Or are you just here to take information back to Dumbledore complaining how he made a mistake giving me the DADA position? Yes Serverus I know you have been against and have been protesting my presence right here in this school doing I believe the job you are so desperate to have for yourself."

He hissed "And I sure as hell don't appreciate you dropping hints to my students about my personal status Severus. Yes I know fully well what topic you covered during that lesson you were covering for me whilst I was recovering from the effects of the full moon. You just can't help yourself can you Severus?"

James, Sirius, Peter and even Lily were looking at the younger Remus with large shit eating grins on their faces. Remus was simply looking on with awe at his older self. He could hardly wait to say all that to Snape himself.

Snape spat "I was looking for you; you had forgotten to take your wolvesbane potion as it is after all the full moon to night. I went to your office to bring you a goblet full. And that was when I spotted that parchment on your desk no second guesses as to what I saw."

He continued "So I followed you and found Potter's invisibility cloak near the womping willow. With thanks to Potter of course." He added sarcastically. He smiled insanely "I wonder what Dumbledore would think he if he found out you was abusing his trust of you by harbouring a mass murderer in the shrieking shack, and of course helping that vermin into the castle?"

He smiled nastily as he took out his wand "I'm sure the dementors will be more then happy to give you a big wet one along with Black. And I'm going to enjoy it when they do."

Something snapped in side of Remus he was consumed with a rage like he had not known before. He raised his wand and shouted "Expelliarmus." But not only Snape's wand shot out of his hand and into Remus out stretched one. Snape was lifted off his feet with the force of the anger and hatred behind the spell and thrown back a few feet and slammed into the wall and was knocked out cold.

James and the others were shocked when they noticed Remus was wearing an identical look of disgust and contempt on his face like his older self currently did.

Harry, Hermione and Ron for some strange and sick reason couldn't help but be pissed it wasn't them that had knocked Snape and his acid tongue out of action. They were stunned that it was the normally quite and reserved professor Lupin that put Snape out of action.

The older Sirius who was now sitting back on the bed was laughing "It was about time someone shut that greasy git up. Bravo Moony."

Remus who was still straight faced said "I've got an idea." He took Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's wands and tossed them back to their owners He then placed his and Snape's wands in his belt. The others looked at him stunned as he said "There you are all armed I and Sirius are not." He continued.

"Ok I will continue where I left off before we were interrupted by that worthless piece of crap." Hermione spoke "I had just given you up as a werewolf." Remus nodded "Ah right you are Hermione I am indeed a werewolf. A werewolf who I assure you has never bitten another person ever. And I've been a werewolf since I was four years old."

He added dryly "And as for me helping or harbouring a mass murderer I think it is time you all knew the truth, you especially Harry. You are loading off your anger at the wrong man. Peter Pettigrew is the one responsible for your parent's deaths he was the spy for Voldemort he sold out Lily and James."

Harry sighed exasperated "Peter Pettigrew is dead he was murdered by Black along with those muggles." Remus shook his head sadly "I believe you are wrong Harry. Peter Pettigrew is very much alive I assure you. That rat you hold in your hands Ron is not a rat it is an Animagus. It is Peter's Animagus form A.K.A Wormtail."

Ron voiced what Harry was thinking "You're just as insane as Black is. Scabbers, he is no Animagus he had been in my family for twelve years." Remus grinned triumphal "Ah and I wonder why he has survived for so long, no normal rat will live for that length of time."

Ron was quick to add "He has just been well taken care of that's all." Remus asked with a hint of sarcasm entering his voice. "Oh really, is just me or is Scabbers looking a little on the ill side and not to forget to motion rather fidgety could that be cause of something or in this case someone's anxiety levels being tested?"

James and Lily would have laughed at Ron's comment about Remus being just as insane as Sirius, if the fact Peter's innocents were not currently being questioned.

Hermione commented "Peter can not be Scabbers because we have recently covered the subjected of Animagi in class with professor McGonagall. If Peter had been an Animagus he would have been registered and only seven people have been registered this century. And Peter was not one of those seven."

Before Harry got a chance to revel in his smugness and Hermione's ingenious Remus let out a bark of laughter. "Yes indeed you are right again Hermione. But I'm afraid the ministry weren't ever aware that there was three unregistered Animagi attending Hogwarts."

He was suddenly cut off "Hurry up Remus if you're going to tell them this, I would like to commit the murder I was convicted for thank you very much." Sirius had interrupted.

Remus ignored him. "When I first went to Hogwarts I was so lonely and worried that the new friends I had made would not want to be around me if they knew I was a werewolf. But my worrying had all been for nothing James, Sirius and Peter had been wonderful about it and had never judged me."

He continued on after a brief pause "So James and Sirius decided to help make my time during the full moon more bearable, neither could do this as humans so they spent three years learning how to become Animagi. It is dangerous procedure not everyone can do it that's why you normally have to register with the ministry. Luckily both James and Sirius were the cleverest students in the school. Peter would never have managed it without the help of James and Sirius."

Peter snorted and commented cynically "At least I now know what you guys really think of me." James sighed "It's not like that and you know it. You are more then aware of your dislike and weakness in transfiguration Peter. Besides Peter your future self is currently being accused of selling me and Lily out to Voldemort. I think Remus and Sirius have every right to be pissy towards you."

The older Remus continued "James became a stag and was known as Prongs. Sirius was a large black dog as you've already seen, and he is called Padfoot. I don't have an Animagus form, seeing as I'm a werewolf and don't really need to become one. I am Moony. While Peter became a rat, rather fitting isn't it? He went under the name Wormtail."

Harry's eyes widened "Wait a minute aren't they the names that were on the Marauder's map?" Remus smiled "Yes Harry I and your father along with Sirius and Peter were the original Marauders. I dread think what would happen if the twins discovered mine and the others identities. I don't suspect I would ever get through a peaceful Gryffindor DADA lesson whilst they were still my students if they found out yet."

He continued "So that is how Peter can be and is Scabbers." Both Sirius and Remus saw how Ron was holding an even more distressed Peter closer to him. Sirius scowled "If you want even more prove think back on what was said about Peter, that the biggest part of Peter that was found was his index finger. Look at that rat and try to tell me you don't see what I'm talking about."

Ron and the others looked at the rat and sure enough he had toe missing that would be a finger when in human form. Ron was not going to give up "He could have lost it in a fight with another rat."

Sirius growled "Damn is this kid a stubborn shit or what Moony?" Remus ran an irritated hand thought his hair and sighed exasperated and glared at Ron clearly starting to get pissed off.

Remus suddenly smiled "Ron, give him to me. I want to try something. If he is actually a rat this will not harm him at all. But if I and Sirius are correct this spell will reveal Peter's real and true appearance."

Remus took out his wand and threw Snape's wand to Sirius. Sirius looked at the wand as if it were made of animal shit but he reluctantly raised the wand ready to cast the spell. Remus smirked at his friend knowing what he was thinking as he looked at the wand he had just been thrown.

Remus walked over to Ron and held out his hand. When he noticed Ron was still reluctant to give him the rat he told him "I promise no harm will come to him if he really is a rat." Ron reluctantly gave Remus the rat.

The rat when into a frenzy as Remus held him up side down by his tail. Remus and Sirius stood side by side shoulder to shoulder wands raised A whitish blue light erupted from both wands surrounding the rat and suspending it in mid air. Everyone watched in horror especially the innocent teenage Peter who had silent tears of regret self hatred and disgust streaming down his face for a crime he was yet to commit.

Sirius and Remus looked at Peter and knew they couldn't hate him for something he hadn't even done yet and wouldn't do for another two years yet. Plus they knew there was still a chance they could prevent what had happened to them so far from happening in their future. This was merely the events that had occurred and would occur in their time line if they didn't do something to prevent it.

They watched as the rat slowly started to look more human by the second. After a few moments a man who was no taller then Hermione appeared in front of them. His hair was colourless and was falling out in places. He looked like one of theses over weight people did when they had lost excessive amounts of weight with in a short time period. The older Peter's skin was a sickly chalk white. Peter turned away from the disgusting and humiliating sight he made.

The others watched as the older Sirius looked at Peter murderously and had to be held back by Remus so he couldn't get near Peter until they had finished telling Harry everything. They all watched disgusted as the older Peter sat in the middle of the room his chin resting on his knees as he shook in fear. He swayed backwards and forwards whimpering he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Ron looked on in revulsion and horror at the man that he and his family had kept and fed for twelve years thinking he was an actual rat. When in reality they'd unknowingly harboured a real mass murderer among them.

Remus asked "Now do you see Harry it was Peter who sold your parents out to Voldemort all of this time. He was the one who betrayed your parents not Sirius? Sirius had gone to track Peter down "

Remus was cut off once again when Harry yelled furiously **"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"** He pointed to Sirius **"HE WAS THE ONE THAT WAS MY PARENTS SECRET KEEPER HE EVEN ADMIT TO IT BEFORE YOU EVEN GOT HERE. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"**

Sirius shook his head slowly the sunken and hunted eyes were suddenly filling up with tears. "Harry... I had good as killed them." His voice cracked slightly. "I persuaded Lily and James at the last minute to take on Peter as their secret keeper instead of me. I'm to blame I know it."

He went on his voice cracking every once in a while "The night they were killed I had gone to check on Peter in his hiding place. But when I got there he was no where in sight. I noticed something seemed and felt off, for one thing it did not appear that there had been a struggle I was terrified so I headed straight for your parents house."

He let out a huge weary sigh before continuing "When I arrived and saw the house had been completely destroyed and I saw the motionless bodies of Lily and James-" He paused for a brief second and swallowed and let out a shuddering breath before continuing. "I realised what must have happened, what Peter had done what I'd done." He let out a chocked sob and turned the other way.

Remus snapped "Enough of this it's gone far enough, far too far actually." They all watched as Sirius shoulder shook silently. Harry blanched as he noticed a steely note in Remus's tone of voice that he had never heard before.

Lily was currently sobbing in James's arms. James had his face buried in Lily's hair has he shook with silent grief. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the floor each had his face buried in his hands. Peter was sitting in a similar position to his older self. Only he wasn't making a sound as silent tears flowed down his face.

Remus turned to Peter who was starting to sweat. "Well hello Peter" Remus said pleasantly as through witnessing old school friends who were supposedly dead change from a rat to human form was a normal every day occurrence.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" He was cut off yet again, by Peter this time. "R-Remus... S-Sirius." Peter stuttered. His eyes were wildly searching his surroundings they would focus on the door every once in a while. Peter jumped and squeaked when Sirius let out a low and menacing growl.

Sirius had raised Snape's wand and tempted to bolt off the bed and towards Peter when Peter had said "My friends... my old friends..." fortunately for Peter Remus had caught Sirius half way and took hold of his wrist and gave him a look of warning.

Sirius was beyond thinking like a sane man he was bordering on manic rage. He silently raged friends did not sell each other out to the enemy. And friends sure as hell didn't betray each other. Remus returned his gaze to Peter after he had made sure Sirius couldn't get any where near Peter, the time for that would come later.

Remus voice was light and causal and frighteningly so. "We've been having our own little conversation about the night Lily and James died. I believe you missed the finer points whilst you were making a racket down there on the bed-" Remus was cut off Peter wheezed "He tried to kill me. Not the other way round... you don't honestly believe him do you. He's the one who tried to kill me Remus."

Remus scowled "So we've heard" Remus replied his voice become slightly colder. "Now Peter I would like to discuss and clear up a few matters with you-" Remus was cut of once again when Peter shrieked "He come back to finish off the job, he killed James and Lily now he's come back to kill me. I've waited twelve years I knew he would escape from Azkaban."

Sirius was seething he was beside himself with rage like he had not known before. He could hardly sit still how dare that vermin piece of shit try and play the victim.

Remus asked in disbelief "You were waiting and expecting Sirius to escape from Azkaban when no one had ever managed it before?" Peter quickly answered "He knows all this dark magic how else did he manage to get out of there. He who must not be named must have taught him a few tricks."

Sirius suddenly ripped up in laughter; it was a chilling and mirthless laugh that surrounded the entire room.  
"Voldemort teach me tricks?" Peter flinched as if Sirius and slapped him across the face.

Sirius taunted "What's the matter Peter scared shitless of the sound of your old masters name? Yeah Peter I can't say I really blame you. His old supporters aren't exactly thrilled with you are they Peter?" Peter let out a chilling breath he was full out sweating by now. "I don't know what you're talking about Sirius."

Sirius said coldly "You've not been hiding from me for the last twelve years Peter, you've been hiding from all of Voldemort's old supporters. It was after all your information that Voldemort went to kill Lily and James on, and he also met his down fall. A lot of Voldemort's supporters are in Azkaban."

He smirked and continued to taunt Peter as he spoke dryly "They tend to talk in their sleep they seem to be under the impression that the spy is in fact the double crosser. They are all under the impression you are dead, I imagine you wouldn't be safe if they were any of the wiser would you Peter?"

Peter wheezed as he wiped the sweat away with his sleeve. "You don't honestly believe this madness do you Remus?" The man in question looked sceptical "I can't quite get my mind around the fact as to why an innocent man would want to spend the last twelve years as a rat." Remus replied.

"Innocent but also terrified. If he who must not be named, if his supporters were after me it would be because I had put one of their best men out of action and in to Azkaban- the spy Sirius Black." Peter said.

Everyone including the younger Sirius all nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the older Sirius let out a growl sounding frighteningly like the large bear sized dog he had been previously. His hands were balled into fists at his sides the knuckles were turning stark white with the force of Sirius red hot boiling rage.

**"HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU, ME A FUCKING SPY FOR VOLDEMORT.** Sirius screamed with such deadly venom that both Peter and Remus took a step back from Sirius.

"Well excuse me but I was never the one who hung a round others that were stronger and more powerful then myself. First it was me, Remus and James at Hogwarts and then Voldemort. I don't know why I never realised you were the spy from the start. You have always sneaked around people bigger then yourself people who could look out for you."

Peter could hardly breathe "Me a spy you must be insane... I don't know how you could say such a thing." Sirius spat "The only reason James and Lily made you their secret keeper was because I told them to."

Sirius viciously punched the mattress of the bed. "It was the perfect ploy I expected Voldemort to come after me. Voldemort would have never expected them to choose a worthless and weak talent less thing like you. It must have been the ultimate highlight of you miserable existence when you informed Voldemort you could hand the Potter's to him?"

Hermione timidly asked "Er- Mr. Black- Sirius" Sirius jumped as if someone being polite to him was a long forgotten and foreign concept. "May I ask how you escaped if you did not use dark magic to aid your escape?"

Sirius frowned at her but he was not angry with her. "I don't know how I did. I knew I was innocent that was not a happy memory so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me. It was that I knew I was innocent that was what kept me from going insane it helped me to remember who I was and maintain my powers. So when it all came to much for me to handle in my human form I transformed into a dog in my cell. That made it harder for the dementors to sense my feelings or thoughts. I was very weak and couldn't have defended myself without my wand."

He continued after a moments pause to think "So one night when they opened my door to bring me food I managed to get passed them as a dog. A dementor can not see they use your emotions to guide their way. I was so thin I was able to squeeze through the bars. I then swam to the main land as a dog before heading north to Hogwarts where I've hid in the forest ever since, all except once when I came out as a dog to watch you play quidditch Harry. You are as good as your father was."

He pleaded to Harry "I swear I would never have betrayed your parents I would have ended my own life first." Harry's emotions were all over the place he was unable to speak. But he finally believed Sirius was innocent and nodded. Peter yelled "NO!" Harry's nod was good as his own death sentence being served.

All four teens were by now in tears hardly daring to believe this was to be their fate if they didn't try and prevent it. The older Peter got down on his hands and knees in front of Sirius and took hold of the bottom of his robes as he begged "Pease Sirius it's me your friend you wouldn't do this to me would you?"

Sirius kicked out making Peter recoil "Don't fucking touch me my robes have already got Merlin knows what kinds of shit all over them they don't need the shit that is you added to them on top." They would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so grave or if it had been a Slytherin the likes of Snape and Malfoy.

Peter crawled over to Remus "Remus you don't believe this do you, wouldn't they've told you that they had changed the plan?" Remus shook his head and replied "Not if they thought I was the spy. I'm presuming that is why I wasn't told Sirius?" Remus asked over Peters head. Sirius nodded "Forgive me Remus."

Remus nodded and said "Of course Padfoot old friend if you will forgive me in turn for believing it was you who were the spy." Sirius replied "Naturally" He had a small grin starting at the corners of his mouth.

Remus rolled up his sleeves Sirius followed suit "Shall we kill him together?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded "Absolutely" Remus replied grimily. Peter began to panic, he scrambled over to Ron.

"Ron you wouldn't let them kill me would you? I was your pet your friend, I was a good pet and friend wasn't I?" But Ron was looking a Peter with the utter most revulsion he looked like he might be sick any second. He said coldly "I let you sleep in my bed my family and I took care of you we fed you we seen to it you had a home."

Peter clutched at Ron's leg making him grimace "Yes kind boy. Kind master I was your rat I was a good pet." Sirius sneered "The fact you were a better rat then you were ever a human is not something to boast about Peter" Sirius spat harshly."

He added "Now get the hell off him, are you fucking thick as well as piece of snivelling scum? Cant you see he's in enough pain without you adding to it?" Ron wrenched his bad leg out of Peter's grip and grimaced in agony. He was surprised Sirius actually cared enough to tell Peter to get off him.

Peter quickly scrambled over to Hermione and grabbed the bottom of her robes "Oh sweet girl clever girl you won't let them get me will you?" Hermione pulled her robes from his grasp and moved further into the corner away from him looking horrified and disgusted at the same time.

Peter realising he wasn't have much luck with the others and made a big mistake when he headed straight for Harry of all people. "Harry... Harry you look so much like you father... so much like James-" Sirius lost it that was the final straw **"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LOOK AT HARRY HOW COULD YOU MENTION JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM WHEN IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU HE DOESN'T HAVE A MOTHER OR A FATHER YOU PIECE OF FUCKING WORTHLESS SHIT?"** Sirius bellowed murderously at Peter.

Peter whimpered "Harry please James wouldn't have wanted this he would have shown me mercy." Remus and Sirius had had enough they both walked towards Peter and seized him by the shoulders and threw him into the middle of the room and drew their wands. Peter curled in on himself and began to bawl like a baby it was disgusting and disturbing to watch. Sirius and Remus stood shoulder to shoulder as they prepared to cast the killing curse together. Hermione turned away terrified Lily and the others did the same.

Harry suddenly shouted **"NO!** You can't kill him." He stood in front of Peter. Remus and Sirius looked stunned horrified. "But Harry that vermin is the reason why you don't have any parents" Sirius snarled.

Peter grabbed Harry around the legs "Oh thank you... thank you it's more then I possibly deserve." Harry spat "Get the hell off me" as he pulled Peter hands from around him. "I didn't do it for you I did it for my father I don't think he would want his best friends to become murders and end up in Azkaban all because of you."

Sirius and Remus exchange looks before silently nodding and lowering their wands. Harry told them "We will take him back up to the castle and hand him over to the dementors they can deal with him if anyone deserves to go to Azkaban and deal with them then it's definitely him."

James and the others were far too drained to notice the memory started to melt away and be replaced with another.


	12. Twelve

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Twelve: Confession Time Part Five

Everyone was still shook up from the last memory and wondered where they were and in which member of the quartets memory. They were unknowingly in one of Ron's favourite memories where Malfoy was publicly humiliated.

They noticed they were in the entrance hall leading into the great hall. They watched and listened as Malfoy was waving a news paper in an older looking Ron's face. "Damn Weasley you call that a house? And your mother looks like she could do with losing quite a lot of weight; she is on the fat side isn't she?" Ron tried to get near Malfoy but Harry had to hold him back while Hermione dealt with Ginny who looked ready to curse Malfoy.

Harry sneered "Why don't you shit twice and die Malfoy? Come on Ron lets go to dinner he's not worth the bother." Malfoy smirked "Oh yeah tell me Potter seeing as you were staying with them this summer, is their mother really that fat or is it just the picture?"

Harry and Hermione had to hold back Ron and Ginny who both looked murderous. James and the other almost chocked on their laughter when Harry had taunted Malfoy. "Tell me Malfoy does your mother always look like that, you know like she has got shit under her nose? Or did she just look at you and suddenly remember the colossal sized mistake she made when she helped conceive you?"

Malfoy growled "Don't you fucking dare insult my mother Potter." Harry glared "Well Keep you're over sized fat fucking mouth shut Malfoy." Harry growled in return. Harry turned back to the others ready to lead them into the great hall for dinner when- **BANG** many people screamed.

Harry felt something white and hot graze the side of his face. He quickly searched his pocket for his wand but before he could even get a grip on it there was another even louder **BANG**, and a growl that echoed throughout the entire entrance hall.

**"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT."** Harry quickly turned around to see Professor Moody limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and was pointing straight at a pure white ferret, which was quivering on the cold stone-flagged floor where Malfoy had been standing only moments before.

James and Sirius along with Remus howled with laughter while Peter and Lily shook silently over come by their mirth. Everyone else in the hall way were silent the only one who was moving was Moody. He turned to look at Harry with his normal eye; his glass magical eye was observing something behind himself.

"Did he get you" Moody growled, his voice was low and gravely. "No" was Harry's reply "He missed" he added. **"LEAVE IT!"** Moody growled. "Leave-what?" Harry asked bewildered, what had he done that he had not realised he had been doing. "No not you-him!" Moody growled gesturing over his shoulder at Crabbe, who was froze about to have picked up the white ferret. It seems that was what Moody had been observing with his magical glass eye while he had used his human eye to observe Harry.

He turned his gaze towards Crabbe, Goyle and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and quickly tried to scramble away to the dungeons. "I don't think so!" Moody roared. He pointed his wand at the ferret that was quickly trying to scurry away to safety to his godfather Snape.

Soon Moody had the ferret bouncing up and down in the air. He growled in-between the ferret's squeaks of pain as its little legs flayed out behind it. "I don't like bloody cowards who insist on turning his wand on a wizard when his back his turned. That is a scummy and rotten stinking thing to do."

The ferret continued to squeal in pain as he was lifted ten feet then twenty feet in the air each time hitting the floor then bouncing back up even higher then before. "Never do that again-"

Moody was cut off when the shocked voice of an older looking Minerva McGonagall gasped "What on Earth are you doing Alistair?" Moody replied casually "Oh just teaching Minerva." McGonagall made the rest of the way down the stair case her arms full of books. "Teach- Alistair Moody that better not be a student you are using as the test subject" Minerva shirked horrified.

James and the others were by now lying on the floor rolling around in peals of laughter. Moody replied "Yep" Minerva dropped her books and looked on horrified. He added "Just teaching him a lesson-" Moody was cut off again as Minerva continued to shriek "We do not use transfiguration as a punishment tactic. We give out detentions or remove house points, and as a last resort take them to their head of house or expel them. I'm presuming Albus must have already informed you of this Alistair" Minerva asked irritably.

She quickly took out her wand and pointed it at the trembling ferret, with a loud crack the ferret disappeared and was replaced once again with Malfoy. Whose white blond hair was disarray around his now very pink face. His eyes were glistening with agony and humiliation.

Moody replied to Minerva's last question unconcernedly "Yeah he might of mentioned it some where a long the way." James and the others were holding their sides gasping for breath as they convulsed in silent laughter.

Malfoy muttered something scathingly at Moody, with only the words my father being distinguishable. Moody turned and walked towards Malfoy having heard the mentioning of the senior Malfoy. His wooden leg clunked and echoed around the entire hall way.

"Oh yeah well, I know your father of old boy... you tell him from me that Moody is keeping and extra close eye on his son. Now I'm presuming your head of house is Snape?" Malfoy replied resentfully "Yes" Moody growled "Ah yes, indeed another old friend, I've been looking forward to having a chat with old Snape"

He seized Malfoy by the upper arm and growled "Come along you" as he marched Malfoy down to the dungeons. Minerva sighed wearily and picked up her books again with a wave of her wand.

"Don't talk to me" Ron said to Harry, Hermione and Ginny once they were all seated in the great hall at the Gryffindor table. Hermione asked in surprise "Why not?" Ron sighed "Because I want to fix that in my memory for ever. Malfoy the incredible bouncing ferret" Ron replied. He had his eyes closed and there was an uplifted expression on his face.

Ginny sighed and grinned happily "Yeah bro me to, that's what pleasant sweet dreams are made of" Ginny commented dreamily. Harry and Hermione laughed. James and the others by now were standing and wiping way their tears of mirth.

Sirius said his tone of voice clearly happy and awe filled "Holy shit you guys we've got the perfect weapon against Malfoy and Snape of our time line. That was sweet, it was classical."

The surroundings around them suddenly started to melt away once again to be replaced with another memory belonging to one of the members of the quartet. The next memory was of the Yule ball.

They saw Harry was with a pretty Indian girl dressed in robes of a light lemon colour. Ron had an identical girl on his arm dressed in lilac robes. She was obviously the twin sister to the girl on Harry's arm.

Harry was dressed in bottle green robes, while Ron was wearing robes in a horrible shade of Maroon. You could tell he had tried to use a sewn charm on the sleeves and collar where they were slightly frayed. He had not done a very good job.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Hermione walk in on the arm of an older looking boy. It was not her date that had James and Sirius long with even Lily drooling. Hermione had tamed her wild and bushy brown hair. It was now sleek and shiny and had been twisted into tight and neat knot at the back of her head. She was dressed in dress robes of Perry winkle blue. She was hardly recognisable, she looked extremely beautiful.

They spotted Ginny who was tempting to dance with Neville Longbottom and sniggered every time he stood on Ginny's feet and she would wince. She was dressed in robes of lemon. Her hair was long and was flowing down her back in soft bouncing curls.

Before the memory faded away they watched Harry dancing with his date in the middle of the great hall with three other couples. They discover the memory was set during the Triwizard torment. And the champions had to share a dance with their dates in front of the school.

It was obvious to James and Lily that their son was not a natural dancer. James knew he was responsible for that seeing as he was most certainly not a pro or a fan of dancing either.

The next memory was of Harry fighting a dragon. Lily and Peter kept covering their faces when the dragon would breath fire at Harry and Harry would swerve or rolled or even summer saluted to avoid getting a blast of the flames. They were relieved when it was over and Harry had out smart the dragon and swooped up one of the dragon's large eggs. He luckily was not to badly harmed, he only had one minor burn on his arm.

They were surprised to see Harry and Ron making up after they had obviously had not been talking to each other. It was hard to believe Harry and Ron had ever fought they were such close friends practically brothers. They chuckled when Hermione started to cry with happiness and hug Harry and Ron who both hugged her back awkwardly, while Ginny silently laughed and mouthed ha ha ha at the boys who glared at her.

The memory they landed in next even gave Sirius and James the Wiggins. It was the resurrection of Voldemort. All five of the teens were glaring at the older Peter, even the younger Peter was glaring murderously at his older self.

They all watched terrified as the young boy who had been with Harry was killed by Peter for no reason at all except for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They observed as Harry had been bound with invisible bindings over the grave of Thomas Riddle, Voldemort's father. Harry's shirt and robes had been shredded by a knife. He had then been cut deeply all over his arms and chest several times.

They watched their anger and horror growing by the mere second. Peter was standing by a large cauldron as he stared the contents. The younger Peter couldn't bear to watch so he walked and looked the other way and deeply wished he hadn't. For there wrapped up in a large black cloak was something lumpy.

Peter got a closer a look and promptly started to gag in revulsion. There in the cloak was a creature that was a cross between a human baby and a snake. Peter staggered from the repulsive and inhuman sight. He bent over doubled and started to violently dry heave.

The others turned to see what the matter with Peter was. "What the hells the matter with you" James asked. Peter was white as a sheet and numbly pointed to the now squirming cloak on the floor. James walked over to the cloak looked inside and promptly joined Peter and doubled over his stomach turning queasy in shock and horror.

All five off them were all soon dry heaving after seeing what was nested in the buddle of robes. They all managed to control their stomachs in time to see Peter place the snake like baby that was Voldemort into the cauldron. They watched in sick horror as Harry bled and Peter started to chant as Harry's blood spilt over the grave.

Lily had screamed in horror when Peter had cut off his own hand and inserted it into the cauldron. Peter had to be held up by Sirius and Remus when he nearly keeled over in horror. James held and kissed the top of Lily head as she hysterically sobbed in his arms. He tried to sooth her whispering gently in her ear.

All five teens nearly followed Peter's example and nearly keeled over when Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron fully grown. His skin was extremely pale and snake like. His fingers were unnaturally long and thin. His eyes were a horrible blood red, his nose was two slits like a snake, and his head was bawled.

They watched as Voldemort replaced Peter's hand with a steel hand that gleamed dangerously against the glow of the full moon. This was the first time Remus had ever been able to see the full moon without transforming since he was four years old. It was then they all noticed the circle of black robed figures with masks surrounding Harry, Voldemort and Peter.

Lily and Remus and the others were doubled over in grief when Harry screamed the most blood chilling and curdling scream they had ever heard, when Voldemort started to torture Harry with one of the unforgivable curses Harry howled every time Voldemort said 'Curio' They watched as his scar on his forehead started to bleed. They were sickened when the death eaters all started laughing.

Lily and James along with the others were relieved when Harry had escaped and finished duelling with Voldemort. They had been shocked when Harry's and Voldemort's wands had been stuck together when Harry and Voldemort had both tried to cast the killing curse at the same time. They had been stuck in a green force-field and watched as each of Voldemort's victims appear in a mist out of his wand and spoke to Harry.

They had been saddened when both Lily and James had appeared and told Harry how to get him and Cedric Diggory out of the grave yard and back to Hogwarts. They told him to hold on and not let go until they told him to. They had told Harry they loved him and were proud of him and to keep on living for them.

Harry had then pulled his wand away and broke the connection. He grabbed hold of the dead body of Cedric Diggory, and used the port key that had brought them there in the first place, before either Voldemort or any of the death eaters could get to them.


	13. Thirteen

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Thirteen: Confession Time Part Six

The memory they had just landed in was going to be shocking and amusing all at the same time. They were obviously in the Black family manor, which did nothing for the younger Sirius's mood. They were inside of the kitchen. Unknown to them this was Hermione's memory. She and Ginny were hiding under the invisibility cloak while Sirius and Remus were talking. They were lucky Remus had the flu or he would have been able to smell them.

**_You're always trying to figure out What I am all about If you don't know what the answer is Then just shut up and kiss_**

Remus sneezed as Sirius said to him. "I nearly went insane tonight at dinner, if I'd be in the same room as Ron Weasley for another minute Moony I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions. I swear I would have took him across that table and shagged his gorgeous arse like crazy, regardless of Molly and Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore and McGonagall being present" James and the others looked at Sirius suggestively, he just smirked in return.

Remus let out a bark of laughter "Damn Padfoot you've got it bad mate. Tell me are you just lusting after the attractive Weasley or do you have feelings that go deeper?" Sirius much to everyone's surprise blushed brightly.

"I've been attracted to him since I first met him when Padfoot dragged him through the womping willow. I hated myself for hurting him the way I did. And for some reason I felt my chest restricted very time I saw him wince or show any signs of pain."

He sighed and added "I think I might have fallen in love with him when he stood up and came to Harry's aid, even whilst he was in so much agony. He was willing to face a supposed mass murderer with a broken leg to protect his friend. I think that was one of the main reasons that attracted him to me, plus he smelt bloody wonderful."

He continued "Then he along with Harry and Hermione and Ginny came to visit me when I was in that cave last year. I used to look forward to those visits. I was able to see Harry and make sure he was save."

He chuckled and said "I would enjoy the way Hermione would challenge me when she spoke to me, that was extremely refreshing after having only Buckbeak to hold a conversation with." He sighed and added "Ginny was willing to come and visit me when I could tell the poor girl was nervous around me and was at the time still trying coming to terms with the fact I'm innocent."

He smiled softly "And then there was him. he looked even more beautiful every time I saw him. That red hair and that pale skin and those incredible blue eyes, I swear I could have gotten lost in those amazing eyes every time I looked into them."

**_It shouldn't take forever To put it all together_**

Sirius had a soft and wistful smile on his face. He added "It's been heaven having him here since the beginning of the summer. It took all of this summer for me to finally realise I was in love with him and wasn't just lusting after him" Sirius said.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one who is capable of being caught in the act of being a dirty old man" Remus told Sirius. Sirius grinned "I know Moony, I could see you eyeing Harry tonight at the dinner table. Christ man you were practically undressing my godson with your eyes" Sirius sniggered. Remus let out a whine and dropped his head to the table with a thud.

Sirius told Remus "Moony I've noticed the way you've been looking at Harry since he arrived over a week ago. And he has also eyed you in the same way since he arrived. I can tell he has a crush on you Moony. I also know for a fact this is not a recent development is it? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm guessing you've felt this way since you met Harry back in his third year."

He eyed his clearly frustrated friend "I noticed when we were in the shack how heart broken you had looked when Harry had looked at you in disgust and had accursed you of helping me. And when Hermione had said you probably wanted Harry dead you looked like you were going to be violently ill and keel over there and then. I want to know what it is that draws you to Harry. I'm guessing it isn't a crush as you haven't been the type to have crushes since we left Hogwarts" Sirius said.

**_If you can't do the math Then get out of the equation I am calling you back This is 69_**

Remus sighed "It's so much more complex and delicate then a silly crush Sirius" Remus told him. Sirius looked worried and asked "What do you mean Remus when you say it's complex and delicate?"

Remus sneezed and wiped at his nose with his handkerchief. Sirius waited patiently for him to answer. "It's complex and delicate because as a werewolf I will have one mate and only one mate until the day I die. Once a werewolf finds his or her mate he or she has to mate with them. If they are killed then the werewolf will grieve and go insane and will soon after die of a broken heart, the same goes for their mate if the werewolf is killed."

Sirius was looking more worried by the second. It was all starting to click into place, he had a feeling what his friend was trying to tell him, and he just needed it confirmed.

Sirius sighed "Remus, are you trying to tell me that Harry is your mate?" Sirius gently asked his friend, he was not angry or disgusted with him. If he had wanted to Remus could have let the wolf lose on Harry back when he was only thirteen, but he hadn't and Sirius would be forever grateful for that.

Sirius knew his friend was far too responsible and respectable to do such a gross and indecent act. Harry wouldn't have known what was right or wrong like he did now, he was older and wiser to the world then he had been two years ago.

Remus nodded and asked miserably "Oh Jesus Christ Padfoot what the hell I'm going to do? Every time Harry is in the room I have to get the wolf under control, Harry's scent is enough to drive the wolf crazy with lust and wanting."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose and asked "Remus how do you feel about Harry? Do you care about Harry for who he is, or just because he is your mate?"

Remus replied "My feelings are in no way influenced by the fact Harry is my mate. For that to happen I would have to be already mated to him, which I'm obviously not. I found myself attracted to Harry from the very first time I met him on the train. I discovered he was my mate after he had passed out from being near the dementors. I had caught his scent when I had leaned over him to revive him. He had looked so incredibly beautiful. I had been disgusted with myself, he was only thirteen years old it wasn't right to have those kinds of feelings for a thirteen year old boy."

He added sounding hopelessly depressed "But after I helped him conjure his own patronus, and started to spend more time with him talking about our time at Hogwarts with James and Lily. I found myself genuinely falling in love with him. That was the reason I resigned. Sure the fact I transformed in front of my students without my wolvesbane potion hadn't helped but my love for Harry was the main reason I left."

His voiced cracked as he revealed "I could not teach and see Harry every day and not kiss him like I want to so badly it was almost consuming. When I found out Harry had been taken last year and what had happened in that grave yard with Voldemort, it nearly killed me. Even the wolf in me was genuinely terrified for Harry's well being that night."

By the time he was finished he had tears of longing and agony streaming down his face, Hermione and Ginny who were still under the cloak and had heard everything and were silently crying at how sad the whole situation was.

Lily was also crying as well, as she and the others looked at the younger Remus and the older Remus with sympathy. The teen Remus was also silently crying, and was being comforted by Sirius. Their older selves were in a similar embrace.

**_Is it a minus or a plus Does enough equal enough If you can't do the math Then nothing adds up Tell me why I'm here_**

They turned when they heard muffled sniffling. Hermione and Ginny knew they had been caught they knew they had to face the music. They just hopped neither Remus or Sirius would be too angry with them. They had honestly not been deliberately eavesdropping on their conversation. They both took a deep breath and removed the cloak revealing themselves to the two men.

Remus had been horrified to learn someone had been in the kitchen and had heard about his feelings for Harry. He was shocked to see both girls had been crying. Sirius nearly fell out of the chair and had to keep his balance by grabbing the table. He was mortified not only had someone else found out about him being in love with Ron, the people to find out of all people was Hermione Granger one of the best friends of Ron and even more worse was Ginny Weasley who was also with her and she was Ron's younger sister.

Hermione noticed the horrified looks on both Remus and Sirius's faces. She told them apologetically "We're so sorry we didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. We weren't honestly here is get information out of the two of you. We had come down to get something to drink and have a chat neither of us could sleep. So we borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and came down under the cloak so if we bumped into Mrs. Weasley she wouldn't catch us out of bed. You know how she gets when she catches one of us out bed at this time of night."

She continued to ramble nervously "We entered the kitchen first, but just has we reached the kettle the two of you entered. We had to get under the cloak and hope you left quickly before we were caught. But then you didn't leave and you both started to spill you secrets thinking you were both alone. We were trapped and had no choice but to stay where we were. We swear we won't tell anyone about anything we just heard."

Remus and Sirius both knew she was telling the truth, considering both of them had obviously been in tears. Sirius said "Don't worry we're not mad we're just unbelievably embarrassed like you would not believe."

Remus asked "Are you disgusted that we feel this way about Harry and Ron. As we are at least twenty years older then them and they are only fifteen after all?" Ginny and Hermione shook their heads. Ginny told them "No neither me nor Hermione are disgusted. We don't have a problem with it, but the other adults might."

She smirked and added "And we both know for a fact Harry has had a crush on Remus since he met him in third year. Ron has even noticed, he said he has heard Harry call out Remus's name in his sleep since his third year and they definitely didn't sound like they were nightmares either. I suspect that crush might have involved into a lot more. I think Harry has the right to know that he is your mate. That's also one of the reason Harry thinks you wouldn't be interested in him."

**_Sure I want someone to understand But I don't need the stress I'm not about being analyzed Like it's some kind of test_**

**_Don't have to be a genius To figure what's between us_**

Hermione added "And as for Ron I don't know if you've noticed this but he can't even enter a room that Sirius is in with out blushing like crazy. Every time Sirius makes eye contact with him I swear Ron is about to swoon each time. And if the fact I heard Ron calling Sirius name in his sleep last night is anything to go by. Even Harry has mentioned that he has heard Ron panting Sirius name in his sleep more then once since fourth year. We were worried that they were going to get hurt and humiliated. We never imagined you two actually returned their feelings just as deeply, and I don't think they even expected it either."

Sirius and Remus were stunned but also thrilled and were inwardly screaming **'YES'** The people they loved didn't quite feel what they felt yet, but give it another year or so and they would most likely return the feelings just as deeply and seriously.

The younger Remus and Sirius were grinning like idiots. James and Lily snorted and rolled their eyes. Peter teased them, which in return made Remus and Sirius turn on him. Sirius grinned evilly.

"Well I'm not the one who has a huge crush the size of Hogwarts on Petunia Evans am I Wormtail?" Sirius taunted. Peter blushed and promptly closed his mouth when Remus commented "When you met her at the Potter manner for Christmas back in our sixth year. You were drooling like no bodies business. Even James's mother and father noticed the way you looked at Petunia or blushed when she would smile at you or say your name."

The memory quickly melted away and appeared in another of either Hermione's or Ginny's memories. This time they heard Harry's and Ron's confessions. They had been caught by both the girls and were being made to spill the beans. The memory was set obviously before the one in the kitchen with the older Sirius and Remus.

You can spend your whole life analyzing Justifying, quantifying, and dividing 'Till there's nothing anymore Why don't you just close your eyes And kiss my lips and let it go Just let it flow It's what I'm waiting for

Hermione and Ginny grinned they had both male members of the quartet cornered and they were going to enjoy forcing the truth out of the boys. Hermione giggled "Admit it you are in love with Remus or at least have a major crush on him" Hermione said. Harry blushed and looked down at his fidgeting hands nervously.

Hermione crowed "Ha I knew it. Did you honestly think you could look at Remus like you've been since third year and I would not notice? I noticed the way you looked at him in back in our third year when we first met him. At first I thought it was just a passing crush like Ginny had with you, and it would not last. Ginny was able to have a conversation without blushing or stuttering by the time she skipped third year and joined us in fourth."

She continued "But no you're even worse after not seeing him all the way thought fourth year. You'd think a silly school boy's crush would lose its appeal after the subject of attraction was out of the picture for over six months. Did it ever occur to you Harry that you might actually be in love with Remus?"

She said gently and reasonably "I know we're only fifteen and people say we don't understand what it is to be in love with someone at this young age, but I tend to disagree. Look at George and Fred for example. They've been dating Alicia and Angelina since the Yule ball and their still going strong now."

She continued to list more examples of young couples who had lasted "Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown have been dating since fourth year, and they are still happy, you remember they got together six weeks after the Yule ball." She added "Your parents especially Harry I remember Sirius telling us that they dated since their fifth year and they got married and had you Harry."

James and Lily grinned at that knowing it was true and they were going just has strong as ever. They had never been happier or more in love. James was secretly planning to ask Lily to marry him in the New year. He had already bought the ring and his father was keeping it save for him.

Harry sighed miserably "He would never be interested in me. Who would ever want me? Plus he's a werewolf I bet he already knows who is mate is and I bet it sure as hell isn't me" Harry said.

The younger Remus grinned "Ah Harry you'd be surprised, you're in for a very pleasant surprise indeed" Remus said. The others grinned knowing he was right, and how wrong Harry unknowingly was.

Ginny turned to her brother "Damn Ron you should see the way you blush when ever Sirius even looks in your direction. I've noticed this since our fourth year. Even Fred and George have noticed I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't all ready know. I know for a fact Remus knows because of the way he grins when ever he thinks no one can see the shit eating grin on his face, and when he accidentally brushed up against you in the kitchen."

Harry added "Come to think of it was it just my imagination or did Sirius blush when that happened as well?" Harry asked amused. Ron replied miserably "No I noticed that to, he did blush. It was probably in embarrassment and disgust that a stupid school boy went and fell head over heels in love with him."

Ron quickly slapped a hand over his mouth when he realised he had spoken the last part out loud and in front of the others as well. Ron blushed brightly clearly mortified, when the other three grinned widely.

The younger Sirius was jumping up and down like an idiot, punching his fist in the air yelling **"YES FUCKING YES RIGHT ON."** The others laughed out loud at his antics making Sirius stick his tongue out at them childishly.

They were still laughing at the ecstatically happy Sirius when the memory ended and they found themselves in the next memory. This was Harry's favourite memory above all the others. He used this memory whenever he needed a happy thought to cast the patronus charm.

Remus had returned as the DADA professor. Naturally this made things more complicated for both Harry and Remus without either one of them realising it. The new muggle studies professor had been rumoured to fancy Remus. This had depressed Harry like had never known before.

Harry now knew without a doubt that he was in love with Remus and the fact he would most likely choose the older and very pretty professor over him was killing Harry. It depressed him to the point that all he did was study none stop until he couldn't see straight. He even found himself wishing the muggle studies professor would melt like the wicked witch in the wizard of oz.

It all finally came to a head when Remus noticed Harry was avoiding him at all costs. He even noticed Harry glaring evilly at the muggle studies professor. Yes Remus knew the reason for that. He to had heard the young female professor had a crush on him and was working up the courage to ask him out.

He knew he had better tell Harry that he was his mate and soon or he was going to lose Harry. And Remus knew that would destroy him, he was far too much in love with Harry to lose him.

The memory took place in Remus set of rooms. Remus and the others could sense this was going to be a very emotional memory. They watched as Harry came walking down the corridor leading to Remus's rooms. Remus had asked Harry to come to his rooms at six a clock that night as they needed to talk.

When Harry reached the door to Remus's rooms he was about to knock when he noticed the door was already open ajar. He could hear Remus and another voice that was female. And that was when Harry realised with a sickening dread Remus had invited him so he could see that Remus was not interested and Harry would get the picture.

Harry listened as Professor Powel said to Remus "Remus I was wondering if you fancied getting together and going out to dinner this weekend in Diagon ally?" Harry had swore he could hear and feel his own heart breaking.

Remus was about to reply when he sensed his mate was close by. He could smell Harry's intoxicating and louring scent. He turned to Celina Powel and said "Celina did Albus inform you that he had a werewolf among his staff?" She nodded "Yes Remus he told me but he never told who specifically the member of staff was. What exactly does this have to do with you and me going out on a date Remus?" she asked him.

Remus replied "It has everything to do with it. Considering I'm the member of staff you were told about. Celina I am a werewolf. And as I'm sure you're aware a werewolf only has one true mate. And I've known for nearly three years who my true and only mate is."

Harry who had still been listening let out a quite sob as his heart shattered. Remus had already found his mate and had known for nearly three years. He now knew Remus could never love him. Harry hadn't realised his sob had been loud enough for Remus and only Remus to hear because of his enhanced hearing.

Lily felt sick. Her poor son thought Remus would never love him. James was dying from waiting and the fact his son thought he would never have the man he loved and the heart broken sob Harry had let out had nearly killed James. The younger Remus was going insane he wanted to scream that Harry was his mate and that he was loved more then he could possibly imagine.

The older Remus had heard the heart broken sob that come from his mate. Remus suddenly swallowed in horrified realisation, Harry must have thought he was talking about someone else. Plus that had more then confirmed it for him, that sob had more then told him Harry was as much in love with him as he was with Harry.

Remus sensed Harry was about to leave and practically bolted to the door and opened it quickly. Harry was looking at him with tears streaming down is face. Harry's voice cracked slightly "I'm sorry to bother you professor but you did after all tell me to come to your rooms to night, I hope I didn't interrupt anything to private or something I should have not heard" Harry said.

Remus wanted to cry desperately at the heart broken and shattered expression on Harry's face. Remus told him gently "No Harry you heard everything you were supposed to."

Harry nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat and said "Of course professor I understand perfectly I shall leave you and professor Powel alone to continue your conversation in private, if you would please excuse me." Harry turned to leave before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself then he already had.

Celina had heard everything that was said and quickly realised why Remus couldn't go on a date with her and how he knew Harry Potter was outside the door without even knocking. Remus Lupin had found his mate alright and that mate was none other then Harry Potter, how else had he known who was outside?

She realised he had sensed the smell that was purely his mate. She suddenly felt very bad, no wonder Harry had been glaring at her for the past few weeks as if she was the wicked witch. He was in love with Remus and she would bet her job on it that Remus was just as in love with Harry as Harry was with him.

She decided it was her time to take her leave and make sure Remus simply remained as a friend. She stepped out of the room and turned Harry and felt like a real wicked bitch when she saw the tear stains on Harry's face. She smiled apologetically at Harry and turned to Remus and gave him a knowing looked and said "Thank you for you time Remus."

She then turned to Harry and said "I would like to say I'm truly sorry Harry and hope there will be no ill feelings towards each other." Harry looked at her strangely and replied "I'm sorry professor but you just lost me I have no idea what you're talking about."

She smiled at him brightly and told him "Not to worry Harry I assure you that you will know soon enough. I shall leave you now in the capable hands of Remus here and see you both in the morning at breakfast bright and early. Good night Remus. Have a good night Harry." With that she left and went back to her own rooms.

Remus hid the grin that wanted to break out. He knew she had figured it out and realised Harry was his mate and had seen the evil looks Harry had been sending her way for weeks. Remus turned his attention back to his mate.

"Harry there is something you must know." Harry shook his head and cut Remus off and said "Please don't say anymore I understand perfectly. I'm trying to make this situation less painful and humiliating for both myself and you. I know you could never be interested in a stupid fifteen year-" Harry was suddenly cut off when Remus's mouth covered his own.

Harry swore he had finally cracked and was now imagining he was being kissed by Remus. His eyes suddenly widened when he realised Remus lips felt far too wonderful to be a figment of his imagination. He decided to find out and see if he was really being kissed so tenderly by the man he loved or was his grieve finally catching up with him and making him hallucinate.

Harry started to kiss back much to Remus's relieve. He slightly deepened the kiss not wanting to push Harry too far. He felt Harry's hands timidly travel up his arms over his shoulders and into his hair.

Harry laced his fingers through Remus's hair and was delighted to discover it was very real and incredibly soft, he sighed when he felt Remus deepen the kiss. Harry gently tugged on Remus hair and delighted in the moan Remus let out into his mouth.

Remus gently flicked his tongue against Harry's lower lip silently asking for permission to enter. Harry opened his mouth granting him access, Remus didn't waste any time and slipped his tongue past Harry lips and moaned as he was assaulted with the sweet and intoxicating taste of his mate.

Remus pulled Harry closer and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and sighed finally content as Harry pulled him even deeper into the kiss as he suckled Remus's tongue into his mouth and sucked hard.

Remus suddenly lost the very little control he had left when Harry had let out a whimper of pleasure driving Remus to suddenly snap and quickly lift Harry up off the floor. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs tightly around Remus's waist and moaned loudly when Remus started to ravish his mouth forcefully sucking Harry's tongue into his mouth.

Harry gasped in pleasure as he grinded his already hard cock against Remus rapidly hardening cock, Remus let out a lust filled growl that startled Harry and the others. They had never seen that side to Remus before.

Remus quickly walked backwards towards the open door of his rooms he backed into the room reached out and closed the door without breaking away from Harry. He and Harry had waited far too long to be together. Remus knew Harry was only fifteen but he didn't care at the moment. He had wanted to claim Harry over two years ago when he had first discovered Harry was his mate.

Harry didn't seem to be complaining he was happy to finally give himself to Remus. Harry would without a doubt lose his virginity that night and Remus would claim his mate for always.

The memory had ended as soon as Remus had closed the door behind him. Remus had a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Lily and Peter were blushing knowing what would have undeniably have finally happened behind that door.

Sirius smirked when he noticed James looked particularly uncomfortable. He knew it must have been awkward for James to have seen one of his best friends passionately French kissing his only son and knowing what would have un-deniably happened behind that door. Remus would have shagged Harry blind and busted his cherry, and marked him as his mate.

They next found themselves in one of Ron's memories. It was set back in the kitchen at the Black manor. Sirius was sitting with a bottle of fire whiskey set down on the table in front of him, and was swirling around a glass full of its contents.

Sirius watched as his older self turned when he heard someone else enter the kitchen. They heard him take in a deep shuddering breath when he realised the nightly intruder was the main attraction of his current thoughts.

Ron was standing in the door way and froze when he noticed he was not the only one who was awake and had the same idea as he did, which was to sit in the kitchen with a drink, but perhaps not of the alcohol Varity.

Ron blushed and stuttered "Sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here. I'll go and leave you and the fire whiskey in peace." The younger Sirius chuckled at that even as nervous as Ron currently was in that situation he still managed to make a wise crack about what he was drinking.

The older Sirius snorted "Nonsense, take a seat, you don't have to leave on my account, and besides the good old fire whiskey is not up to much company wise."

Ron blushed and made his way towards the fridge and took out the pitcher of pumpkin juice Molly had made earlier on that evening. Sirius and the others could see the smirk the older Sirius was hiding inside the glass of fire whiskey.

Lily and Remus laughed while James and Peter shot the younger Sirius knowing and suggestive looks when his older self watched and grinned appreciatively when Ron had bent down to get something out of one of the lower compartments of the fridge.

They watched as Sirius bit his lower lip as the tight cotton fabric of Ron's pyjama pants stretched tightly against his arse, giving Sirius the perfect few of his gorgeous arse.

James and the others snorted when the both the older and teen Sirius grimaced and had to readjust themselves in their trousers.

They noticed Ron was observing Sirius out of the corner of his eye. He frowned when he saw the way Sirius was shifting on the chair, it only took a few moments before that frowned turned into a devious and knowing smirk. Dear little Ronnie kins was going to have a little fun with Sirius to see if he really had been checking out his arse and gotten all hot and bothered just from the view.

He stood up straight and slowly turned back to Sirius with the glass of juice in his hand. He slowly allowed his hips to sway from side to side. If he was hopping to appear seductive he had succeeded, he had more then succeeded he had no idea what the movement and sway of Ron's slender but still muscular frame was having on Sirius's brain and lower regions.

Ron's slowly lowered himself into the chair on the opposite side of the table. Sirius had placed the glass on the table after his hand had started to shake slightly with the sheer will it was taking to keep himself under control and not take Ron across that table and fuck him blind right that instant there and then.

Ron looked at Sirius from beneath long feathery light lashes. Ron decided it was now or never either made a fool of himself or he get to have the delicious Sirius Shag him blind, he was hopping for the latter.

Ron opened his eyes fully and placed them smack right on Sirius own darker blue ones. He allowed Sirius to see everything he was feeling at that moment, no matter whether the consequences were of the good or the bad.

Sirius gasped and swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw the mixture of emotions raging a war in Ron's beautiful light blue eyes. He could see fear, confusion, Hunger, wanting, longing and most important of all the emotions he had been looking for was there in all its glory, he could see love the love Ron felt for him.

Sirius decided to repay the favour and allow Ron to see everything, no holds barred. It was all there, fear, longing, wanting, hunger and most of all Sirius's darker blue eyes were a light with the love he felt for Ron. It was so pronounced nothing was held back all the walls Sirius had constructed to protect himself were gone completely.

Ron couldn't believe it he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Ron never got the chance to decide, because before he knew what had hit him Sirius had gotten out of his chair and had quickly made his way to the other side of the table.

Sirius bent down and captured Ron's mouth with his own and suckled the soft and pouty lips into his mouth. Both moaned in contentment, nothing felt more right then kissing each other did at that moment. After a few moments Sirius pulled away and took hold of Ron's waist and lifted him up to rest on top of the table.

Sirius rested between Ron's open legs and rested his forehead against Ron's and breathed heavily, Ron did the same as they looked deeply into each others blue eyes, one set darker then the other. Sirius tenderly nibbled on Ron's lower lip making him sigh and thread his fingers through Sirius soft dark shoulder length wavy locks.

The younger Sirius was looking on in awe as were the others, neither knew Sirius could be so tender and loving. They watched as Sirius gently framed Ron's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly but also passionately. Ron suckled Sirius tongue into his mouth making both of them moan.

The memory started to melt away and Lily and the Marauder's left Ron and the older Sirius occupied in a passionate kiss, which would obviously lead to Ron losing his virginity that same night.

They were startled to have suddenly landed in a memory that looked like it was set in the ministry. It was the fight in the department of mysteries. Harry was duelling with Lucius Malfoy and apparently winning. Remus was duelling with one of the other death eaters while Hermione and Ginny even Neville were fighting with a death eater.

They were shocked to see Ron was duelling and practically wiping the floor with Peter. Dumbledore was duelling against Voldermort and was clearly winning, he being the older and more experienced wizard.

And what shocked mainly Sirius was that he was duelling with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange formerly known as Black. They all watched amazed as Ginny and Hermione took out grown men twice their size with well places hexes and curses.

They were horrified when Dumbledore dodged the killing curse and fudge the minister of magic got caught in the cross fire instead, they presumed it was how Ron and Ginny's dad ended up being elected as the new minister of magic.

Their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when they saw Harry stun Lucius with hardly any effort, then tied him up with invisible ropes. They were horrified especially when Ron punched Peter in the face breaking his nose before he stunned him and bind him with the invisible ropes like Harry had with Lucius.

The main and final blow came when Sirius and Bellatrix got dangerously close to the vale. Sirius watched as his older self stunned Bellatrix and as if in slow motion she fell back wards and straight into the veil.

They watched and listened as one of the aurors cast a hovering charm on Malfoy and lead him and away and straight into Azkaban was their best bet. Peter nearly passed out when he was handed over to the aurors and they listened as one of the aurors commented "It's the dementors kiss for this piece of shit."

Sirius sighed and watched as his older self nearly fell to pieces in relief when he was told that he was as good as a free man and he would be given a pardon and public apology in the morning or in the next few days, that it wouldn't go to trial that he had been through enough without the pressure of a trial over his head.

Sirius realised at that moment it was all because of Ron's love for him that he had been freed and his name cleared. Ron was the one who stunned Peter and handed him over to the aurors. At that moment both the younger and older Sirius felt their chest constricted with the over whelming love they felt for Ron.

The memory melted away just as Harry kissed Remus and Ron did the same with Sirius, in front of everyone they laughed at the shocked and a few amused looks they saw the others getting from the people around them.

**_Don't have to be a genius To figure what's between us_**

**_HILARY DUFF LYRICS_**

**_"The Math"_**


	14. Fourteen

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's  
Chapter Fourteen: Confession Time Part Seven

They noticed they were in Hogwarts near Hagrid's cabin. They expected to find Hagrid, but instead found a grinning Sirius dressed in dark blue robes that were worn in the spring time. He looked even more handsome then they had ever seen him look before, not even as a teen.

His hair had been tied back into a pony tail. He looked healthier then they'd seen him so far. They noticed he was surrounded by Gryffindor and Slytherin students. They watched as the students stroked a baby and adult unicorn.

They were shocked when it finally clicked and they realised what was going on. Sirius had been made the care of magical creature's professor. The younger Sirius was stunned he was a Hogwarts professor.

They noticed Harry was wearing the promise ring he currently wore back in their time. Sirius was surprised Ron had been right he was wearing a promise ring on his left index finger identical to the one Ron was wearing, and they were willing to bet Remus by now also wore the twin promise ring to Harry's own ring.

The memory melted away and they found themselves by the lake only it was night time. They noticed only Harry and Remus were in this memory. They Were sitting near the lake Remus was sitting and Harry was sat between his legs. Remus had his arms wrapped around Harry from behind, his hands were resting on Harry's stomach while Harry's hands rested on top of Remus's. Remus was resting the side of his head lightly on top of Harry's.

They noticed neither Harry nor Remus was wearing rings. They listened as Remus whispered in Harry's ear "Will you marry me?" They all gasped as soon as those words had left the older Remus's mouth, they knew what they were witnessing.

They waited with baited breath for Harry to come out of his shocked stupor. They sighed in relief and grinned widely when Harry beamed at Remus and whispered "Yes of course I will marry you, I couldn't think of anything else I would rather do" Harry replied. They watched as Remus smiled lovingly at Harry and leaned in a kissed him gently and lovingly.

Remus asked Harry "Harry do you know how a witch or a wizard gets engaged in the wizarding world, especially if they are two men or two women?" Harry shook his head "No all I know is that the couple has to use their magic" Harry replied.

Remus nodded "Correct Harry the couple use their magic to create each others promise ring then on their wedding day they perform a different spell to create their wedding rings, which are then placed on top of the promise rings and are blessed" Remus said.

Harry asked "So what do I have to do then?" Remus told Harry what he needed to say. Harry memorised what he needed to say to create Remus's promise ring. Remus warned him "If the two people love each other enough then the rings will be identical. It has been own that some couples perform this spell and their rings are nothing alike. It's those marriages that do not last."

Harry and Remus took out their wands and began to chant the spell at the same time. The younger Remus and the others watched hardly believing what they were being allowed to witness. They watched in awe as two white lights started to swirls round and entwine with each other.

After a few minutes the light became almost blinding. It was known that the brighter the light was the stronger the bond and love between the couple would be, and the light Harry and Remus was creating was quite literately blinding it was so bright and pure white.

They all gasped including both Harry and the older Remus, as two beautiful identical platinum bands appeared. Each band had a small heart shaped stone that looked like it was mixture of both a ruby and a sapphire. The light disappeared and the rings floated in mid air for a few moments before one of each of the rings floated over to Harry and Remus.

Harry examined the ring and smiled when he noticed there was an inscription wrote inside in gold it said **'TO MY BELOVED ALWAYS AND FOREVER HJP'** Remus looked at the ring he had just created for Harry. He smiled when he noticed that there was also an inscription engraved in gold inside of the ring. It said the exact same thing as the one Harry had created for him only it had his initials inside instead of Harry's. **'TO MY BELOVED ALWAYS AND FOREVER RJL'**

Harry leaned towards Remus and gently picked up his left hand. He then took the ring and placed it on Remus's ring finger. Remus did the same with Harry and gently slipped the newly created ring on Harry's left hand onto his ring finger. The memory melted away just has Harry and Remus shared a kiss.

They next found themselves in a memory still set in Hogwarts but only Ron and Sirius were in this memory. They instantly blushed all excepted Sirius when they saw the scene before them. Sirius and Ron were in bed together, they were exposed to their waist. Sirius was lying against the pillows and had his arms around Ron's waist, while Ron rested his head on Sirius chest and had his arm draped over Sirius's stomach.

Sirius whispered to Ron "Would you do me an extremely large favour?" Ron sighed content and replied "Of course, I would do anything for you, I proved that to you when I stunned that prick and handed him over to the aurors."

Sirius grinned and placed a gentle kiss on top of Ron's head of fiery red locks. "Anything?" he asked. Ron looked up at him and smiled "Naturally as long as it isn't deeply humiliating for me" Ron had said jokingly.

Sirius sniggered "Ah you wound me you really think I would ask something of you that would humiliate you?" Sirius asked as he mock pouted.

The others observed the scene before them and were amazed at how unbelievably comfortable and at ease they were with each other. They realised now the reason why Ron and the teen Sirius had clicked as soon as they had met. The exact same thing had happened with Harry and the teen Remus.

They had all laughed when Ron had unblinkingly told Sirius "Sirius you're the legendary Padfoot one fourth of the original Marauder's. You are a class A prankster, trust me when I say I believe you would do something I would most likely finding humiliating. It doesn't matter how much you love me it is still in your nature to strike with another prank no matter what."

Sirius had let out a bark of laughter at that and kissed Ron gently on the mouth. Sirius pulled away from the kiss with a flicker of his tongue against Ron's bottom lip. He said "I promise this favour will not be of the humiliating Varity."

Ron nuzzled the side of Sirius necked and place a kiss on the side of his jaw. "What do you have in mind?" Ron asked. Sirius decided to just come out and say it. "Will you marry me?" Sirius asked him.

Ron froze and asked "Are you serious Sirius." Ron paused when he realised how that had sounded and he saw the grin on Sirius's face. Sirius replied "Yes that's my name."

Ron snorted and smacked him playfully on the stomach causing Sirius to laugh harder. Ron smacked him again and whined "Come on honestly did you really mean it when you asked me to marry you?" Ron asked. Sirius stopped laughing and smiled "Yes Ron I did mean it, will you marry me?" Sirius asked again.

Ron was dumbfound but already knew the answer without having to think about it. Of course he wanted to marry Sirius. Ron smiled brightly and replied "Of course I will marry you. Only we have a slight problem I'm only sixteen still in school and to top that off you are one of my professors."

Sirius grinned and playfully pulled Ron's nose and told him "Yes I had thought of that, that's why I was thinking of having the actual ceremony when you graduate in two years. So naturally I will no longer be your professor and you won't be my student. And of course you will be eighteen."

So Lily and the Marauder's watched as Ron and Sirius performed the same spell Harry and Remus had in the previous memory. They grinned when they saw the light that was surrounding them was just as bright and blinding as it had been for Harry and Remus.

They watched as the two rings like the one they were used to seeing on Ron's finger, appeared and floated in mid air before floating into Ron's and Sirius's out stretched hands. The rings were pure platinum and had a small heart shaped stone in the middle that was a mixture of a ruby and a diamond.

Sirius grinned when he read the inscription inside engraved in scarlet. **'I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU SCB'** Sirius gently picked up Ron's left hand and slid the ring on to his ring finger and gently caressed his thumb over one of Ron's knuckles.

Ron had smiled brightly when he had read the scarlet engraved script inside the ring he had created for Sirius it read the same as the ring Sirius had created for him. **'I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU RJW'**

Ron picked up Sirius's left hand and placed the ring on Sirius ring finger, and gently kissed the palm of his hand. They all smiled when the memory melted away and looked forward to what they would see next.

They were right to feel the need to be excited about seeing this next memory. They were inside the dungeons in what to appeared to be the middle of a lesson. They noticed Harry had his hand up and was trying to get Snape's attention and much to their disgust he was ignoring Harry. They could see Harry was close to losing his patients, he was very much like James when it came especially to dealing with Snape.

Harry cleared his throat loudly but still the greasy bastard ignored him, even some of the students in the class were starting to turn and look at Harry. They could see Harry's knuckles were turning white, he was clenching them so tightly. He was clearly pissed off, he was fuming. They saw the concerned looks the other quartet members along with his class mates were giving him.

Harry raised his voice slightly and called out "Professor Snape." Still Snape ignored him and helped one of the Slytherin's. Harry snapped and bellowed **"PROFESSOR SNAPE." **That did it Snape swiftly turned on his heel to face Harry is black robes bellowing out behind him. He said coldly and through clenched teeth "What do you want Potter you infuriating little brat." James and even Lily looked ready to kill Snape at that moment.

Harry was red in the face he was furious and sick and tiered of Snape's bull shit treatment. He replied his voice shaking with barely suppressed rage and disgust "I would like to know where you get off ignoring me and four other students in this class who just happen to be all Gryffindor's. You ignored every single last Gryffindor student who held up their hand asking for you help for the last twenty minutes. I professor was one of those people. You have ignored us like the plague and seen to your bloody precious Slytherin's."

He added growing even more pissed by the second as he continued to speak "I can deal with the fact of you ignoring me when ever I ask for help that is nothing new at all, trust me on that. But I won't tolerate you ignoring other students just because of the house they come from. None of these students have done anything what so ever to you but still you stay up on your high horse like some old mighty god, trust me your far from as am I."

He took and breather giving Snape a chance to speak or more like insult. "Just because you are the bloody boy who lived you think you can get away treating others like you see fit. Well word of advice your nothing you hear me, you are absolutely nothing just like your blast good for nothing piece a shit of a father." Everyone gasped at that, making Snape realise he'd forgotten where he was and just shot off all of that in front of his students.

Harry sneered "What's the matter professor are you suddenly remembering where you are? And that you've just earned me a class full of Gryffindor's who I bet would be willing to stand up and tell Dumbledore and this school board that you just shot your mouth off at me. I suspect they will finally listen when I tell them you are out to get me because of my parentage, because I looked like the boy who made your school years a living hell."

He continued "Yes I look very much like my father I can't deny that or change that either. I am not my father however much I look like him. I was not the one who did all those things to you I wasn't even bloody born, and wouldn't have been for another three years at least. I want this to stop or I will report you. Not as the boy who lived, but as Harry James Potter, a normal sixteen year old boy who asked for your help and was denied it because of who I am and what I represent to you every time you look at me. All I want to do is learn and pass this class, is that really asking a lot Professor?"

Snape was red with embarrassment and said "Mr. Potter as much as this pains me to admit you are right you are indeed entitled as much as the next student to learn and pass this course. So in the interests of passing this course I highly suggest you get out of my class room until next week, hopefully I will be able to teach you without wanting to use one of the unforgiveable's, on you."

Harry mumbled something under his breath that only the quartet heard, they stifled their laughter they knew Snape had gone too far this time and was going to get more then a little hot under the colour. James and the others were only the others who heard him mumble something as well.

Snape added cruelly just as Harry reached the door with his bag over his shoulder. "And I will be taking fifty points from Gryffindor for bad mouthing a professor. And Mr. Potter I wouldn't get my hopes up of ever graduating because considering your pig headedness and the kind of life you live, you won't survive an attack from he who must not be named. You will more then likely perish like your good for nothing waste of space of a father did."

Suddenly Snape let out a large fart and was instantly set on fire from behind. Harry with his back still turned replied over Snape's screams "Well at least I won't die a greasy bastard."

The whole class including the Slytherin's were howling with laughter some even fell off their chairs they were laughing so hard. James and Sirius had to hold each up as they were laughing so hard. Remus, Lily and Peter had tears of mirth streaming down their faces as they choked with laughter. The memory melted away and straight into another.

This memory was one of Ron's. They watched as Ron was walking down the deserted Transfiguration corridor in his Animagus form. They soon spotted Professor McGonagall and professor sprout with a red faced Malfoy walking between them. As soon as both professors spotted the large panther they let out startled screams. Malfoy quickly took out his wand and pointed it at the panther.

Ron weather he was in human or animal form sure as hell wasn't going to just stand there and do jack shit when some one had the end of their wand pointed at him, regardless of the fact two professors were currently present.

Ron let out a warning and menacing growl as if to say 'Get your fucking wand out of my face Malfoy' Sirius and the others suddenly realised whose memory this was and what they were witnessing. It was enough to have them giggling hysterically.

Ron swore he could suddenly smell urine. He looked down towards Malfoy and suddenly crouched down on the floor and started to shake with silent laughter. Malfoy had quite literally pissed his pants in fright, and was stood in a pool of his own piss around his feet. Both professor wonder why the panther was shaking violently. Then the panther lifted a paw and pointed to below Malfoy's feet.

Both professors looked down and realised Malfoy had lost control of his bodily functions in terror. And that the violently shaking panther was in fact not a real panther it was actually an Animagus, considering real panthers didn't shake with obvious laughter.

And Minerva knew that that Animagus in particular was none other then Ron Weasley, who would have gave anything to get back at Malfoy and now he had. She had to hide her smile at the absurdity of the whole situation.

She knew why Ron had growled as well, naturally she would have hissed and clawed at someone who had the end of their wand turned on her if she had been in her cat form. It was a defensive reflex that every witch or wizard had, she could not blame Ron in the least for reacting that way, she would have only done the same herself.

She exchanged looks of disgust and amusement with professor Sprout. She turned to Malfoy and said, "Mr. Malfoy I will be taking thirty points from Slytherin and you will sit detention with me tomorrow night after dinner. Now run along Mr. Malfoy and clean yourself up."

She and everyone turned when the panther made a choking noise. Ron swore McGonagall had discreetly winked at him. Malfoy was red in the face when he looked at the panther sitting on the floor with contempt. The panther let out a low growl in return its bright blue eyes flaring slightly.

Malfoy let out another yelp and tried to rush away but his pissed soaked shoes skidded on the polished floors until he was out of sight. Ron had shifted on to his back and started to shake even more then ever.

Ron and the other were shocked when both professors started to giggle uncontrollably. With a wave of her wand Minerva cleared up the mess Malfoy had left behind and said "Mr. Weasley will you please reveal yourself?"

The panther got up of the floor and transformed as he did. Ron stood up straight and faced both professors, he was dressed in his pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers. He looked awfully pale. That was probably what made the Minerva go easy on him.

"Mr Weasley what are you doing out of bed at this time of night and in your Animagi form as well?" Minerva asked. Ron replied "I was on the way to the hospital wing professor. I've been feeling seriously ill over the last three weeks, and it got worse to day. I couldn't sleep for the sickness so I decided to head up to the hospital for a potion to settle my stomach. And as for the reason I'm in my Animagi form, well it's quicker and more comfortable whilst I'm feeling like this."

Minerva nodded and said "Very well Mr. Weasley I shall escort you there myself. I can take this from here Flora." The other professor nodded and walked on a head.

Lily turned to the others and gave Sirius a knowing looked "How much do you want to bet Ron is currently suffering from the early stages of pregnancy? He did say he got pregnant when he was sixteen, and this seems like around about the right time" Lily said.

The others grinned and nodded in agreement, while Sirius had a slightly worried and nervous look on his face. The memory started to melt away and straight into yet another.


	15. Fifteen

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's  
Chapter Fifteen: Confession Time Part 8

The next memory was a continuation of the memory in the corridor with professor McGonagall. They were now in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was handing a goblet full of a pink potion to Ron.

Ron asked "What is this?" Madam Pomfrey replied "I have a feeling I know what might be wrong with you, I just need to confirm it. Now please take the potion Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded and downed the potion in one go.

After a moment a bright blue light out lined Ron's figure, followed by two small orbs, one blue one pink. Madam Pomfrey turned to a shocked Minerva and nodded. "Would you please go and retrieve Albus and Sirius, as I need them both here Minerva?" Poppy asked. She nodded and left.

The memory suddenly jolted slightly and righted it self after a few seconds. They saw Minerva had return and Dumbledore and the older Sirius who was half a sleep entered after her. He was instantly more awake when he saw his worried and pale fiancée sitting on one of the beds.

He quickly made his way over to Ron and crouched down in front of him and lovingly moved a stray piece of hair out of his pale and terrified face.

Poppy said to Sirius "Sirius I highly recommend you take a seat next to Mr. Weasley. What I'm about to reveal to you I have no idea if you will see it as good or bad news." She continued after Sirius had taken a seat next Ron on the bed, and gestured for her to continue.

"Mr Weasley the potion I gave to you was a potion usually given to witches. You are only the second wizard I've gave this potion to since I've worked at Hogwarts. The potion is designed to tell me weather my patient is pregnant or not.

And you Mr. Weasley were indeed positive. The blue light that you were surrounded in would have been green if you hadn't been. And as for the two orbs, they tell me how many and what gender the children are. You Mr. Weasley had two, one blue and one pink. That clearly tells me you are pregnant with twins, the blue orb represented your son and the pink orb was your daughter."

Ron and Sirius were staring at her with eyes wide as saucers and their jaws slack. Lily was grinning while James, Remus and Peter were patting the teen Sirius's back. He was just as wide eyed as his older self currently was. They watched as the older Sirius turned to Ron and grinned widely.

Ron returned the smile but his smile was also filled with fear. He said in a very small and young voice "What are we going to do I'm only sixteen and still in school, and your still my professor. And what terrifies me the most is that we are in the middle of a bloody war."

Madam Pomfrey told him "Mr. Weasley during the war you will have to stay and help in the hospital wing with any casualties we will undeniably receive. It will not be safe for either you or your son and daughter to be in the main line of any duels."

She continued "Your results from the potion indicate you are just over three and a half months pregnant, you will most likely be nearly seven and a half months maybe slightly more by the time this wing will turn into a war zone. As you are aware Voldemort is expected to strike before the end of the school year that is in another four and a half months time."

Dumbledore added "Yes I have been informed by four different seers, two of whom I know are the genuine article. They all say this school will be attacked on the twenty fifth of June, two days before the school year ends."

Madam Pomfrey added "We are now in the middle of March you are three and a half months along. That means you must have conceived in the last two weeks in December last year. You should be due some time in the last two weeks of August."

The memory melted away once again and straight into another. This memory was set inside of the Transfiguration class room. They watched as Minerva, Dumbledore and the older Remus and Sirius watched as the quartet prepared to transform for the first time. They watched as Harry went first.

He slowly started to get smaller before he reached Remus's waist. After a few moments once where Harry stood now was a beautiful red fox with the whitest stomach any of them had seen. His eyes were even a brighter shade of green then they were when he was human.

He had white circle markings around his eyes, they were where is glasses should have been. He placed one jet black paw in Remus larger hand, making Remus chuckle and scratch him affectionately behind the ears.

Ron stood beside Sirius and took his turn. He cleared his mind and everyone watched as Ron after a few moments was replaced with a large black panther with startling blue eyes. He jumped up and licked Sirius on the cheek, making Sirius laughed and say "Eww Ron, knock it off that's gross."

Hermione went next she closed her eyes and concentrated, and to everyone's shock especially Harry's who was still a fox let out a whine. Hermione was now a snowy white owl, for those who didn't know any better they could have confused her with Hedwig.

The only way you would have been able to tell them apart was by their eyes. Hermione's were her normal hazel brown, while Hedwig's were a golden amber colour. They all laughed when Hermione flew over to Harry and landed on the fox's back. The fox turned its head and sniffed at Hermione who let out a startled hoot.

Lastly Ginny took her turn she was standing beside Dumbledore. They watched as with in moments Ginny was replaced with a large ginger cat that resembled Crookshanks only she looked cuter and didn't look like she had banged nose first into a brick wall.

She purred and rubbed up against Dumbledore's leg. He chuckled and reached down to scratch behind her ears. After a few moments Ginny started to sniff at Dumbledore's pocket and let out a meow as she looked up at him with big chocolate brown eyes full of amusement. Dumbledore chuckled, knowing she could smell the lemon drops in his pocket.

Her sense of smell had been greatly enhanced in her animal form. Dumbledore reached into his pocket and took out one of the lemon drops Ginny had obviously been able to smell. He un-wrapped it and tossed it to Ginny who jumped up slightly and caught the muggle sweet in her open mouth. She then transformed back into her human form, she winked at Dumbledore and happily sucked on the sweet. Every one laughed at the content look on her pretty face.

James and the others laughed when Star had landed on Flame's back, and let out a startled hoot when Flame's had sniffed at her. They sniggered at Sirius when he grimaced at the sight of Scream licking his older self's face. They had smiled at the sight of Flames placing his paw in Remus's hand. They noticed Harry and Remus were even very affectionate towards each other while Harry was Flames.

The best part had been when Claws had transformed and had sniffed at Dumbledore and meowed when she had smelt the sweets in his pocket. They giggled like mad when he tossed the open sweet to her and she had jumped and caught it in her open mouth.

That was a trick she learned as a necessity when you had six older brothers. They grinned when she transformed back into her human form and winked at Dumbledore as she sucked on the sweet.

The memory melted away again, they were wondering how many more memories they had access to. They soon found themselves in side the hospital wing, only this was not one of those normally peaceful times. No this time the hospital was a wash with chaos, there was blood every where.

Some people had even been hit with so many dark and illegal spells and curses that they were practically unrecognisable. Many people were screaming in agony. At least thirty maybe more people needed to have several bones grown back.

They knew they were seeing the effects of the second war. Hermione and Ginny along with ten other of the female students were dressed like Madam Pomfrey and twenty other members of staff sent from st Mungos.

Ron and Neville and ten other male students such as the Creavey brother's were dressed in medical robes like the other male Doctors from st Mungos. There were also fully qualified surgeons from st Mungos all over the hospital.

They noticed the doors to the hospital wing were being held open by magic and some of the patients had been set up in beds for miles down the corridor.

They looked at Ron and were shocked at what they saw. He was clearly pregnant, he looked like he was nine months instead of only seven and a half months which he actually only was. They were horrified, would this be what the war back in their current time would end up like?

They watched as a young girl not much older then they were now, was in so much pain she was delirious and was having to be given a potion to make her sleep while they dealt with her injuries.

Lily and the others turned away when two young boys who looked like they were no older then Ron and the others currently were, they were coughing up blood violently where one of the curses had gave them internal bleeding.

Many people had been covered up by white sheets they were obviously those who unfortunately hadn't made it. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked numb completely shattered mentally and physically. It was if they were not really their and were working on auto pilot.

The memory faded and shown the five of them a scene that made their blood run ice cold, especially for Lily, James and Remus. It was the final shown down, Harry was facing Voldemort. One of them would die the other would survive; they knew that Harry would wipe the floor with Voldemort but it still was no less terrifying.

They watched as Harry was placed under the most painful of the unforgivable curses, they were shocked and took in the horrified expression on Voldemort's face when Harry broke free from the curse and sent it back at him with twice the hatred.

Harry quickly cast a delusion charm on himself so Voldermort couldn't tell which the real Harry was. That distraction was more then enough for Harry to send both a stunning spell and the killing curse all at once, that hit him dead on in the heart.

There was so much anger and pure hatred behind the killing curse that Voldemort stood extremely still with a look of shocked horror on his face before he exploded violently, leaving only his ashes behind. Voldemort was finally history.

They watched as the older Remus and Sirius came running forward along with Dumbledore. Harry grinned up at Remus as Remus lovingly cradled Harry in his arms, tears were streaming heavily down both of Remus and Sirius faces. Even Dumbledore was crying tears of relief.

Harry said weakly "So is the bastard finally gone for good this time?" Dumbledore and Sirius laughed startled that Harry would ask such a question at such a time. Remus let out a choked chuckle and said "I can't honestly believe you just said that like you were only commenting on the weather or something like that."

The memory faded away again and was replaced with a scene that was full of happiness and not a glimpse of horror in sight. They all turned when they heard someone screaming bloody murder **'AAAAAHHHHHHHH! SIRIUS CHRISTIAN BLACK I SWEAR BY EVERYTHING THAT IS UNHOLY YOU ARE GONNA BE THE SUCKER WHO GIVES BIRTH TO THE NEXT BATCH IF YOU INSIST UPON HAVING ANY MORE CHILDREN YOU FUCKING PRICK' **

James and Lily burst out laughing along with Remus and Peter when both the teen and older Sirius turned lime green at the very thought of giving birth. They quickly stopped laughing when Madam Pomfrey told Ron to push harder. Ron pushed and screamed loud enough to deafen everyone who was near by.

Madam Pomfrey said "Come on Ron your doing great, look one of your children is already half way out, one more push and then I promise it won't belong before it's twin follows."

Ron did as he was told and screamed loudly as he pushed hard **'HOLY MERLIN IT BLOODY HURTS LIKE YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE'** Suddenly everything went very quite all that could be heard was Ron's gasps of pain that he was still dealing with. Then the most wonderful sound they ever heard surrounded the entire room, they all heard a choked cry until a few moments later when it became stronger and was extremely loud wailing.

Madam Pomfrey beamed "Oh Ron, Sirius look you've got a little girl, you've got a daughter." They all watched as Sirius took out his wand and cast a spell to cut the umbilical cord. The screaming baby girl was handed over to her grandmother who had tears of joy streaming down her face, as she took the baby to be cleaned up.

"Come on, I promise two more pushes and your son will be born" Poppy informed Ron, who looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion. Ron did as he was told and pushed down hard, until Madam Pomfrey told him to stop and said "Ok Ron I can see his head and shoulders one more extra hard push and your son will be out completely."

Ron had tears streaming down his face as he let out an ear splitting scream and pushed until he thought he was going to split in two. Poppy smiled brightly when she heard a loud hiccupping cry. Sirius took out his wand for the final time and cut the second and final umbilical cord with the same spell.

Poppy passed the little baby boy to Molly and Molly passed the little girl back to Poppy who passed her to Sirius. Poppy checked to see if the womb that had grown for the babies to come out of had closed off, much to her relieve it had.

Sirius looked at his baby daughter with tears streaming down his face and the biggest and brightest smile they had ever seen on Sirius's face. A look of complete tenderness passed over Sirius face when the little girl opened her little mouth and let out a silent yawn.

Lily completely melted when she saw the little baby boy be placed in Ron's arms and watched the loving awe filled expression on Ron's face when the little hand gripped his finger and pulled on it. Lily had tears streaming down her face and she turned and looked at James lovingly he returned the looked. She said barely above a whisper "I can't wait too hold baby Harry" James grinned and replied "Neither can I."

They noticed both of the twins had Sirius's black hair, and when they opened their little eyes they grinned when they noticed they both had Ron's light blue eyes. They looked like both of their parents. They had Sirius facial features but Ron's mouth and nose.

They all turned when Poppy let Harry and Remus with Ginny and Hermione in along with Dumbledore and the rest of the Weasley family. While poppy had gone to get the others Molly had placed a cleansing charm on Ron so he was clean of blood. He would take a shower in the morning.

Harry and the others smiled at the sight before them. Ron was lying back in clean sheets he had been cleaned up of all the blood and placed in clean pyjamas. He looked clearly exhausted, but was still smiling.

Ron held their son in his arms, while Sirius sat at the side of the bed near his fiancée and cradled their daughter; he was also smiling and looked tiered. They all sat in chairs around the bed and took in the beautiful sight the new little family made.

Hermione smiled and gushed "Oh look they have Sirius's hair and facial features." Molly smiled and commented "Yes indeed they do, but there is no denying it they have inherited the Weasley mouth, nose and light blue eyes."  
Harry asked "So guys what, are you going to name the little ones?"

Sirius grinned and told them "We agreed that I got to name our daughter and Ron would name our son. I choose the names Amelia Hermione Black." Ron added "And I decided to name our son Harry Dominic Black."

Everyone turned to see the new babies name sake blush when everyone grinned at him. He said "Thank you that means a lot that you would name your only son after me." Ron grinned and told him truthfully "Naturally I'm going to name my only son after my best friend, plus you're his other father's godson."

Sirius turned to Hermione and told her "And seeing as Ron used one of his best friend's names for our son I figured I would follow suit and give our daughter his other best friend's first name as a second name." Hermione smiled shyly and replied "Thank you, its pleasure knowing that you would willingly name one of your children after me."

They were all grinning when the memory ended and were sent onto the next one, which would unknowingly be the last before Dumbledore would call them back.


	16. Sixteen

**AN: This is the final part of the confession time part of the series.**

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter sixteen: Confession Time Part Nine (The final Part)

They landed in the final memory. This was the incident that caused the quartet to end up where they were currently. The first thing they noticed was that this memory was hardly a few months old. They could tell by looking at the quartet, they looked exactly like they currently did back in their time line. They were once again inside of the potions class room. Snape was his usual vile and sarcastic self.

They watched as Harry teamed up with Ron and Hermione with Ginny. They watched as everything they had been told was going to happen, went a head and happened. Hedwig arrived and delivered the letter to Harry and waited for a reply.

Then Malfoy junior deliberately chucked a large jar of beetle's eyes into Ginny's cauldron and messed up the unfinished potion. The potion exploded and drenched the quartet a long with Hedwig and was surrounded in a bright red light and the room did indeed spin around fast, enough to leave Lily and the Marauder's feeling queasy. They watched as Hedwig and the quartet disappeared.

They suddenly found themselves looking at the version of professor McGonagall from their own time line. They winced when the red light cleared and quartet landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs, and Hedwig screeched wildly.

They snorted when Ron complained "Oh Merlin you guys I think I'm gonna bloody hurl." Ginny had growled "Malfoy that bloody wanker, what the hell did he think he was doing chucking that damn jar of beetles eyes in my cauldron?"

Hedwig had continued to screech and pull at Harry trying to get his attention. Harry had complained "Holy shit, I feel like I've been hit in the head with a bloody bulger. Calm down Hedwig you're screeching is hurting my head" Harry added. Hermione had gasped "Where the hell are we?"

James had snorted when McGonagall had accused Harry of being him and lying when he denied he was James. He had to show her the scar on his forehead before she would believe he was not James. Then McGonagall noticed his eyes were green while James's were hazel brown. The memory had faded after that and they could hear Dumbledore calling them back.

Once they emerged out of the pensive they noticed Harry was dressed in his school robes again and was fully healed. He was lying on top of the newly made bed, his hands were behind his head and one leg was folded over the other.

Ginny was lying beside Harry while both Ron and Hermione were sitting at the bottom of the bed cross legged. They all got off the bed and returned to their seats around the bed, leaving only Harry lying back on the pillows. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter took the seats they had been in around the bed before they had gone into the pensive.

Dumbledore and Minerva a long with Poppy were sitting in chairs near to the group. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "Welcome back. You have all been inside the pensive for nearly an hour and a half. We watched how you reacted to each memory that was given access to you all."

James looked surprised and asked "You were watching our every move and reaction in side the pensive during each memory?" Dumbledore nodded and replied "Yes Mr. Potter all of us saw everything. I, professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey saw everything you five saw."

Dumbledore continued "I want each of you, one at a time to ask any questions or make any comments you feel you need to." They all nodded and turned to the other four in front of them.

James went first, and said "I've come to a decision based on what I've witnessed tonight. If Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny agree I would like to invite you all to Potter manor for all of Christmas and New year."

He added at their questioning looks "I would like Harry to finally be able to meet his real grandparents and see the future home I will make sure he'll grow up in this time around. There is no way I'm letting that snake bastard any way near me and Lily to give him the opportunity to even kill us. And I sure as hell am not going to let the occasion rise where you end up being left with that scar on you forehead Harry."

Harry was shocked as were the others. Harry thought **'Shit I'm finally going to get to meet my real grandparents and see where my father grew up, I'm going to see the family Potter manor'**

Harry sighed and asked "Is there anything else I and the others should know of?" James nodded and replied "Yes, there is. I want my parents to be told the truth; I want them to know who you really are and why you are here now. They are after all your grandparents and are entitled to know what has and will be going to happen to their only grandchild."

He continued "And I must admit I'm not looking forward to explaining why you are not known at Hogwarts as the true and pure blooded Potter that you are by birth right. They are going to have a fit over the name Parker regardless of the fact it was necessary to have done so."

He went on "I must say however necessary it was to go under a false identity it still does not please me, but I understand perfectly why you did. I'm certain my parents and Lily will agree with me, when I think it would be best if you were to continue with the name Potter for the remainder of the year. We can say I found out over Christmas that you were a cousin of mine I had no idea existed that's why you had to go under a false last name. But now that I know you are able to use your real name."

Lily finally spoke up and said "Yes I do agree with James and I'm certain James's parents will also. You are entitled to use that name no matter what, it is who you are and always will be. And I think James's plan will work, at least it will squash those ridiculous notions that you are James's clone."

She added with a hard edge to her voice "I'm also going to write a letter to my sister and invite her to Potter manor for Christmas and New year along with my parents. I will inform her, I will even show her what we saw if that's what it will take to stop her from marrying Dursley."

Peter sighed and laughed humourlessly "Well my future didn't turn out how I'd wanted it to that's for bloody certain. The woman I wouldn't mind of marrying was married to a fat abusive son of a bitch. I end up a revolting mass murderer. I ended up the reason why Harry had no parents and Sirius spent twelve years in a cell in Azkaban for a crime my future self committed. Even if it's the last thing I ever do I'm going to make sure petunia Evans doesn't marry Vernon Dursley."

He added "And I sure as hell am going to make it my life's mission to make sure Harry grows up with his parents. And that Sirius never finds out for the second time what the inside of Azkaban looks like or what a dementor is like up close and personal. I will not have that ugly fucking dark mark tattooed upon my skin. And I won't be known as Scabbers for twelve wasted years of my life. And Remus won't spend twelve years alone and without anyone, I will make sure of that."

Remus smiled and said "It was wonderful seeing my older self interact with you Harry. The fact I got see the first kiss we had shared, and watched as you and I created each others promise rings."

Sirius winced and asked clearly horrified at the thought of what Ron had threatened him with in the second to last memory. "You really weren't serious were you when you said if we were to have anymore children I would have to mother them biologically. I honestly don't think I'm cut out for that shit." Ron and the others burst out laughing before Ron told him truthfully.

"Why the hell not, why should I have to be the one who deals with the mind boggling agony that is giving birth and squeezing something the size of a melon out of the opening the size of a bloody lemon and see how bloody hot you look afterwards? So yes I sure as hell did mean it. Are children would still be related biologically and would be from the same gene pool. Only their parents would swap roles biologically so to speak."

Sirius grumbled "Damn you seriously not shitting me here are you?" Ron replied unblinkingly "No I am not. I'm as serious as the fact Voldemort needs wiping out for good so we don't have to bloody fight that war you saw during the last memories. I don't honestly think either me or the others could go through that again, especially Harry."

He added "I don't want to have to spend practically all of my seventh and half of my eighth month of pregnancy in a hospital wing caring for people who have been mangled during the war, or have to watch several people I or someone else could not save die in front of me. I want a peaceful or as peaceful as pregnancy tends to be in the future."

Harry told them "I've been thinking about that while you've been gone and ever since I arrived here two months ago. I've come up with this plan. Lily and James were originally murdered in Godric's hollow.

I was thinking we could prevent it from happening by hiding Lily, James along with baby Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter in Hogwarts. And I and the rest of the quartet along with Hedwig will be at Godric's hollow on the night that you were originally murdered which was Halloween 1981.

I will kill Voldemort. I did it once as you saw in the memory and I shall do it again and for good this time. I'm sure he will not be as difficult to get rid of this time."

He added "At the risk of sounding like I'm gloating I'm guessing I'm more or less powerful then Voldemort is in this time line. Considering back in my time line I was on equal footing if not more powerful then Voldemort was. You see back in 1997 he had gained over twice the power he had back in 1981."

Harry sighed and continued "Hermione, Ron and Ginny will hide with Hedwig in another room out of the way of me and Voldemort, I will kill that murdering son of a bitch and once I've done that I will quickly join the others."

He went on "I'm presuming as soon as Voldemort is gone and I'm in the same room and close by to Hermione, Ron Ginny and Hedwig then the potion will have run its course and the time travelling properties in the potion will reactivate themselves again and hopefully send the five of us back to our own time line."

He concluded "Only in our own time line it will appear we have been gone only three months instead of three years. And everyone will be alive and won't be mass murderers or ex innocent convicts."

Dumbledore asked "How may I ask do you propose we will inform Voldemort that Lily and James will be there at that time and place without using Mr. Pettigrew?"

Harry grinned and replied "Simple when they read the letter sent anonymously by owl, if they check for finger prints they will be revealed as Draco Malfoy's, who I assure you will only be a month younger then myself on the date required." James and the others were looking at him in amazement.

Sirius commented "Damn Harry you think like a Slytherin." Harry let out a bark of laughter and said "It's funny you should say that, considering that's exactly where the sorting hat wanted to originally put me. I had to beg it not to put me in that house; I didn't care if I ended up as a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw as long as I was not made a Slytherin."

He added "The reason the hat wanted to place me in that house was because the night Voldemort gave me the scar on my forehead he accidentally transferred some of his powers to me. That's how I ended up as a parsalmouth as you saw in one of the earlier memories. Because Voldemort was a parsalmouth I ended up as one as well and the sorting hat must have sensed that in me."

James shuddered as he said "Yes I noticed that to during your sorting I saw in one of the first memories, thank God you had the sense to argue with the sorting hat. Or I and Lily would have been surely turning in our graves, as you would have undeniably been the first ever Potter to be sorted into Slytherin."

Harry looked surprised and asked "Really we've never been sorted into any other house? Not even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" James sighed and added "I don't know about that I just know for a solid fact the name Slytherin does not belong with the name Potter."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and revealed "I do believe you are a family that is of Gryffindor blood down to the core. You James and Harry are descendents and heirs to Godric Gryffindor. I have records of everyone who was ever sorted at Hogwarts, as far back as to the first ever sorting at Hogwarts."

He added with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes. "Four students in particular caught my eye, especially when it stated who their parents were." James asked "Who were they?" Dumbledore paused before revealing "They were Godric Gryffindor and Trinity Potter." James and Harry gaped at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continued "When I checked the records I found from the very first Potter to attend Hogwarts to the very recent which are James and Harry, especially Harry because he is from the future. Every single last one of you was Gryffindor's."

Harry nodded and told them "The sword I pulled out of the sorting hat during the fight with the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, was the sword of Godric Gryffindor, the sword had belonged to him."

He turned to Dumbledore and told him what he had told himself after he had saved Ginny. "Professor Dumbledore your future self once told me that only the true heir of Gryffindor could have pulled that sword out of the hat. I know that after my father was killed I became the only living decedent of Godric Gryffindor, I learned of my ancestry back in my fifth year after the fight at the department of mysteries."

Harry grinned when something suddenly occurred to him. He asked "So Lily are you aware of whom your great grandfather is, because I'm definitely aware of whom my great great grandfather is?"

Everyone was noticed Harry was grinning widely at a for once speechless Dumbledore. Dumbledore asked "So Harry I'm presuming you know of your relations on your mother's side of the family?"

Harry replied "Yes your future self revealed that on the same night I found out I was related to the founder of my Hogwarts house." Lily looked puzzled "I don't understand" Lily said.

Harry turned to Dumbledore "Shall I tell or would you like that honour? You did after all tell me in the future that you had wanted to so badly to reveal a rather large secret you had kept from my mother. But unfortunately Voldemort got to her before you could."

Dumbledore sighed. He was in no way angry at Harry, truthfully he had actually helped him a great deal by mentioning it. He had been having difficulty telling Lily and considering Harry had just revealed his future self had missed the opportunity what a better time to now then to reveal the whole truth.

Dumbledore replied "I shall do this. You did your part by mentioning it, so it is only right I confirm the main details. He said "Lily I suspect no one ever knew I was married, and remained married until the day my wife Lucia died. We had two daughters and two sons, Amy, Nina, Edward and Stephen."

He went on at their surprised looks. "Amy was the youngest then Stephen, followed by Edward and Nina as the oldest." Lily gasped "My great, great grandmother was called Lucia. Had her maiden name been Torvill?"

Dumbledore smiled gently and replied "Yes Lily her full name had been Lucia corlett Torvill. She had the same red hair and green eyes as you do Lily. She looked every much like you do in fact."

Lily a paled considerably and said "My grandmother's name had been Amy Harker. I never knew what her maiden name had been; I'm now guessing it had been Dumbledore."

Dumbledore continued "Yes that is correct. Amy had married Christopher Harker; they had two children a daughter and a son, Laney and Mark. Both Laney and Mark were born a powerful witch and wizard.

Then Laney had married Daniel Evans. And they had two daughters, yourself Lily then your sister Petunia. Your father is a muggle making you and petunia half bloods."

Lily shook her head in disbelieve and looked up at Dumbledore and said "That means your my great grandfather and Harry's great great grandfather." Dumbledore smiled and replied "Yes Lily you and Petunia are my great granddaughters. And Harry is my great great grandson."

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were stunned. James realised as soon as he married Lily he would be related to Albus Dumbledore through Lily and marriage. James asked "I presume this means Harry and any other children me and Lily may have, will be pure bloods?"

Dumbledore nodded and replied "Correct. Because You're a pure blooded wizard and Lily is only half blood, it still counts as pure blood because you are a wizard and Lily is a witch. You are both of magical heritages, so Harry and any other children you have will be pure bloods."

Harry let out a bark of laughter and crowed "Malfoy that son of a bitch. Wait until Malfoy junior hears about his, that prick has called me a dirty half blood since first year. Geez I'm going to enjoy rubbing this in that smug little prat's face."

Harry shook his head and said "Geez I really do have an interesting mixture of blood don't I?" Ron added "I'd say Potter and Gryffindor on your father's side, and Torvill, Dumbledore, Harker and Evans on your mother's side. You mate are riddled with some of the finest and eldest blood the wizarding world has ever known."

Harry smiled and added "Yeah and I'm hopping to add Lupin to this very impressive blood line by the year 1997 as come and gone." Remus smiled at Harry lovingly.

Lily suddenly started laughing. James looked at her strangely and asked "What's the matter with you?" Lily replied "I just thought of something. If we succeed which I'm hopping we do, if we get Petunia from Dursley, I would bet Peter would have a more then fairly good chance with her."

She added "If he gets together with Petunia and they later on Marry, there is a good chance they would have children together right. So I think it is obvious that this long and interesting lineage we've got going here will have the name Pettigrew added to the long and getting even longer family tree."

Sirius added "You never know me and Ron have already combined the Black and Weasley blood. In the future one of Harry and Remus's children could marry one of mine and Ron's children. And that in return would join the Black, Weasley, Potter and Lupin lines along with the other lines we currently have connected at the moment."

Minerva let out an out a startled laugh and said "I've never known such a mixture of blood like this. You will most likely have one of the most interesting family trees ever. If the blood lines Weasley, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew do actually in the future join the already combined blood of Potter, Gryffindor, Evans, Dumbledore, Torvill and Harker.

That will end up being one of the most powerful family trees the wizarding world as ever seen, considering the possibility of the blood lines that could be joined to the current lines are in fact all pure blood all except the name Evans."

Little did they know that they would be adding Snape and Malfoy to that impressive blood line in the near future.


	17. Seventeen

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Seventeen: Meeting The Grandparents, Soothing Peter.

The next morning Lily had been up bright and early, she had to write that letter to Petunia. She started over four times before she finally decided the letter was perfect for their situation. It said-

**_Dear Tunia_**

**_I'm writing to you to invite you to Potter manor for Christmas and New Year. Mum and Dad will mostly like be there to after I write and ask them. James has already spoken to his parents in Dumbledore's fire place. They have said it was ok that they had the room to fit everyone; it is after all a large manor. It is urgent that you come to the Potter manor this Christmas Tunia. Recently four students have come from the future because of a potions prank in their own time line. One of those four students is mine and James's future son. His name is Harry James Potter. He will be born in this time line in two years time. He is seventeen just like me and the others are. He and his three friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny allowed us to see a lot of their memories from the future thought Dumbledore's pensive. In the future me and James are murdered by Voldemort, and our son Harry some how survives and is left with a scar on his forehead. After me and James are murdered he is sent to live with you, as you will be his only living relative. Only the problem was in the memories we saw, you were married to an over weight muggle called Vernon Dursley. Does this name ring any bells for you? Well, it should do, seeing as he is most likely the guy you said you were going to introduce to me and our parents over Christmas. You can not keep seeing this man. Once you marry him you will have to hide your magical heritage from him as he hates everything to do with magic. You will have to bind your own son Dudley's powers at birth without Vernon finding out. As I said Harry was placed in your care, but because of Vernon's hatred of magic my son was miss treated extremely badly. He was locked in a cupboard under the stairs until he is twelve years old and even after that there is bars put on the window in the room he is given. He was made to wear your son's hand me down clothing that was four sizes to big for him. Your son turns out to be the size of a bloody whale. My son had sticky tape holding cheap and shitty national health glasses together that were falling a part. I was disgusted to see that fat repulsive bastard would not give my son his acceptance letter. He only found out he was a wizard after being told by the Hogwarts game keeper. He had no idea he was in fact a wizard until he was eleven and was given his acceptance letter. He didn't even know magic existed. He was told I and James was killed in a car crash after James who was supposedly was a drunk, crashed the car and killed him and me. Harry was told he survived the crash and ended up with the scar on his head because of that. Tunia please write back and say you will come to the manor for Christmas and New Year. Besides peter Pettigrew mine and James's friend is also going to be there, I know for a fact you like him and he returns those feelings. Look I'm not trying to set you and Peter up I'm just pointing out the obvious. You're only a year older then him. So how is your auror training going I really hope it's good, seeing as I will be joining you in September next year. I've also recently discovered Albus Dumbledore is our great great grandfather; he is our mother's grandfather._**

**_With love your sister Lily._**

****

Lily next wrote to her parents asking them if they would come and spend Christmas and New Year at the Potter manor with her, James and his parents.

**_Dear mum and dad_**

**_I'm writing to you to invite you over to the Potter manor for Christmas and New Year. I would appropriate it if you would come as it is important that you are there. James has already informed his parents. They are looking forward to seeing you both again if you except. James and Sirius who as you know lives with James at Potter manor. They have also invited Remus and Peter. And I and James have invited four new friends that have just come to Hogwarts. They are the same age as me and the others. They are called Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry is the main one we want you and James's parents to meet. Don't ask me why yet, but you will find out as soon as you accept this invitation and arrive two days before Christmas. Albus Dumbledore will be over for Christmas day and New Years Eve and day. I believe mother you know Albus extremely well, better then you tend to let on. I've also invited Petunia, the reason you've all been invited also concerns her as well. I look forward to your reply._**

**_With Love your daughter Lily._**

****

Lily asked James to borrow is golden brown owl Orion. James had of course let her and said he would meet her in the common room when she got back. Lily walked up to the owlery and tied the letter to her parents to Orion's leg and told it "Orion, please take this to Laney and Daniel Evans."

She then took her own sandy brown owl Pagan and tied the letter to Pagan's leg and said "Pagan take this to Petunia please." Lily watched as both owls hooted and took off out of the large window and into the early morning sky and went in opposite directions.

Lily made her way back to the common room where Ron and Peter were sitting doing their Transfiguration and Potions assignments. Harry and Remus were currently working on their Arithmancy and Transfiguration assignments. James and Sirius were doing their Arithmancy and Charms assignments. Hermione and Ginny were sitting near by doing their assignments for Transfiguration and Charms.

Lily went up to her room and grabbed her own school bag and came back down and sat around the table and got out her Potions and Arithmancy assignments.

Peter mumbled irritably "Fuck this shit, no wonder the others had to help me when we first became Animagi." Peter got up and slammed the quill down hard. "Fuck this; my head is far too fucked up after last night to deal with fucking Transfiguration."

He added as he stood "I need something to drink I'm heading the kitchens, do you want anything any of you?" Peter asked. They all declined. James told him to go and get the cloak out of his trunk before he left so he didn't get busted. Peter nodded numbly and headed up the stairs. What they didn't realise was that Peter had stopped on the middle step and was listening to what they were saying.

Sirius put his quill down and sighed as he rubbed his hands across his face. "Shit you guys, he really needs help dealing with all this shit, last nights eye opener so to speak has really gone and done a number of him."

Remus added "He barely slept last night, neither of us did actually. But he seems to be taking it the worst; he was plagued with nightmares last night when ever he managed to nod off. I can't even begin to imagine what must be going through his head right now."

James said "It isn't fare on Peter; he is riddled with guilt for crimes he hasn't even committed yet. And if I know Peter as well as I suspect I do; I don't think he will commit those same crimes, now he knows about them. He is far too fucking riddled with guilt to even think of doing such things."

Lily sighed sadly "He needs to see one of those wizarding councillors in Hogsmead. That's the only way he is going to be able to deal with this and move on. He needs to realise he is not responsible for his older selves actions, he is innocent and shouldn't have to be mentally tortured like this."

Hermione shook her head and said "I'm afraid if we don't do something now this is going to get worse. You see I spoke to both Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall, concerning what everyone will remember after all this is over. Dumbledore suspects everyone who we know including everyone from our house back home and the entire Weasley family, including everyone from this time line will kind of mesh with their future selves and past from both time lines."

She continued to explain "Everyone will remember everything from both time lines, from the original to the one we are going to create for our selves. Which means because the older Peter was given the dementors kiss, he will remember the new time line and he will also remember everything the older Peter knew and did? In other words he will remember what it was like for the version of him from the original future who received the dementors kiss."

They all paled and gasped horrified. James swore "No fucking way, I don't give a fuck what his future self did. The current Peter did not do any of those things, and time sure as hell won't be repeating it's self as far as those events are concerned."

Harry nodded and said "I know they won't because I'm going to stop it right this second." Remus added "Well in that case what ever you have in mind you might want to grab him now because I can smell him and the scent is coming from near the stair way."

They all stood and walked towards the stairs and sure enough Peter was sitting on the middle step a trembling mess. James and Sirius took hold of one of Peter's arms each and lead him up stairs to the boy's dorms.

Harry and the others followed them up the rest of the stairs. Once inside the dorms both Harry and James cast silencing charms with a mere wave of their hands. That was the first time Harry had ever seen James use wandless magic. Harry noticed James had learned wandless magic to perfection like he had.

Harry turned to the others and told them once they were seated and Peter was sat on his own bed. "Back in my own time line, I and Dumbledore worked together and created a spell that was similar to the obligate charm, only this version was less drastic."

He cleared his throat and continued "It would only remove the memory of the actual event; you would know you had done it but would not be able to remember actually doing what ever it was you did. I can remove the current events he has seen, he won't remember actually doing them but he will beware that he has done those things"

He concluded "I will set the spell to remove any memories involving Voldemort that will surface from the older Peter's memory in the near future. The current Peter won't be able to remember actually seeing those events or doing any of those things, but he will beware they have happened."

Hermione asked "How come you never told us about this spell Harry until now?" Harry sighed "It was a very complicated spell to create even with Dumbledore's help. Hermione we were creating a spell that would be used on the human mind, you know how delicate and complicated the human mind and brain is."

He continued "We didn't want to say anything until we had perfected it and knew it was going to be safe to use. I was going to tell all of you this the same week we were transported here. But because of everything that had been happening, it just slipped my mind. Dumbledore and I had perfected and proved the spell was save the day before the incident in potions sent us here."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Peter and said the spell that was one long complicated sounding word. After a few moments everyone saw the shock and realisation cross Peter's face. He gasped "Holy shit I don't believe it. It's unbelievable, I'm aware of everything I saw happen last night, only I don't remember seeing my future self doing those things or witnessing any of those events happening. Harry you have know idea how unbelievably grateful I am to you for giving me this peace of mind."

Harry replied "well, I most certainly wasn't going to let an innocent man go insane with guilt for crimes he hadn't even committed, and wasn't going to commit. The version of yourself responsible for everything you know happened has been dealt with for those crimes. He now currently rots in a cell in Azkaban, without a soul he is an empty shell of what was once there. That is enough for me and the Sirius of my time line."

That night Peter had slept peacefully he had no nightmares. He managed to finish all of his home work without any problems; he was given help from Lily with his Transfiguration assignment.

The next morning at breakfast when the owl post arrived, Lily took both letters from Orion and Pagan. She also noticed Harry and James had both received letters from Landon Potter's owl it was a black and snowy white owl called Binx. Lily read her mail and was surprised by each letters contents they read as-

**_Dear Lil_**

**_At first I didn't believe a word of your letter. But I then realised I never actually did tell either you or our parents the name of my boy friend, that was all the proof I needed. I will be attending Potter manor for Christmas and New Year, please thank James and his parents for me. I will be arriving at Hogwarts today after breakfast I want to see what you saw, that's if I am permitted to do so. I can't wait to meet this nephew of mine, is he as gorgeous as James is? And as for Peter, if he is interested in me he needs to come and admit that to me, I can not read peoples minds. And as for hiding who I am because of some fucking muggle doesn't like who I am well, that's just tough shit ain't it? I guess its bye bye Vernon, if the memories are anything like you say they are. And are you serious when you say Dumbledore is our great great grandfather. I wonder what it would have been like if I had attend Hogwarts as well? And as for auror training, it is going well. I love everything about the training scheme. But I must admit I'm a more then a little nervous over the fact the head of my training group is Alistair mad eye Moody._**

**_Love your sister Tunia._**

****

Lily giggled at the comments about James and Peter. She quickly opened the letter from her parents and read-

**_Dear Lily_**

**_Your father and I accept the invitation to spend the Christmas holidays and New Year's Day at Potter manor. Please do thank Landon and Nyah for the invite. I'm presuming you have found out that Albus Dumbledore is yours and Petunia's great great grandfather and my great grandfather. I will be flooing from the leaky cauldron along with your father today and we will be at Hogwarts after breakfast._**

**_Love your mother Ps your father sends his love._**

****

Lily refolded both letters and quickly informed James and the others that her sister and parents would be here at the school after breakfast. She noticed Harry and James both looked extremely nervous. Lily asked "What's the matter with you two?" Both Harry and James passed her their letters; she did the same with her own. James's letter had read-

_**Dear son**_

_**Your mother and I will be attending Hogwarts today. We will be arriving after breakfast is over. We want to meet the boy you say is our future grandson and we also wanted to see all the things you've seen inside Albus's pensive. We would also like to meet the other three guests you have invited to stay for the Christmas holidays. And I and your mother are curious to meet the person who has Sirius Christian Black crazy in love as you referred to it as, and of course making him the father of his own children. Oh yes and the surprise you have for Lily is save and waiting for you to present to her on Christmas day.**_

_**With love your father and your mother.**_

****

She then read the letter Nyah Potter James's mother had wrote to Harry it read-

_**Dear Harry**_

_**I and your grandfather are looking forward to meeting you. It was unfortunate that you only got to meet all of us because of the petty spite of a Malfoy. James has informed us that you have the second highest grades in Hogwarts back in your own time. I'm pleased to say it appears the Potter intelligence has indeed been passed onto yet another generation. I hear you created some of your own spells; I would love to see what you have created. Your grandfather and I will be attending Hogwarts today we will be arriving after breakfast. We want to meet you and the three other friends of yours that I'm under the impression will being staying with us at Potter manor for the Christmas and New Year holidays. I and your grandfather would also like to see all of the memories you shown him and the others a few nights ago. If you agree please don't feel that you can't show us any of the memories because of the content, we want to learn about you and your friends.**_

_**With love you're Grandmother and your Grandfather.**_

****

Lily grinned at both James and Harry. Harry said "I presume we need to go up to Dumbledore's office like right now?" Hermione added "I guess we'll see you guys later then." James grinned and told her "No actually my parents want to meet you, Ron and Ginny, seeing as you're going to be spending Christmas and New Year in their house."

He added "They want to see Sirius, Remus and Peter; I suppose to see how you are all doing." Lily grinned and commented teasingly "Oh by the way Peter Tunia wants to talk to you." They all laughed when they saw Peter blush brightly.

They slowly walked out of the great hall and up to the gargoyle where they noticed Petunia was already waiting. She shook her head and said with amusement "What are you guys doing dawdling. I was sent to look for you guys?"

Harry was shocked his auntie actually looked very pretty but not quite as pretty as Lily, but still very pretty. Harry mumbled "Shit I guess her horse features don't show until she married that evil bloated mother fucker Dursley and had Dudley."

Harry looked up when he sensed he was being watched, he noticed the shocked looks on the others faces and the dreamy expression Petunia's. Harry mumbled "Sorry I guess it's just a defensive complex I've developed after living under the same roof as your older self for over sixteen years. Besides your older self does look like a bloody horse, I guess the stress of hiding your magic must have made you age and your looks to deteriorate."

He added with a nervous edge to his voice. "Is it just me or is she looking at me in away that's completely inappropriate for an aunt to look at her nephew?" He swallowed and shifted uncomfortably.

That did it that snapped Petunia out of her shocked and dreamy state. "Oh sorry it's just that your as gorgeous as your father is. The resemblance is amazing."

Harry nodded and breathed in a stuttering sigh before he said over brightly "Right you guys shall we go up we wouldn't want to keep the others waiting would we?" Everyone burst out laughing at the way Harry had reacted over the fact Petunia had just obviously hit on him.

Everyone in Dumbledore's office turned when they heard several peals of laughter from out side. They waited until the laughter got closer before the door opened and James and Lily led everyone in.

Everyone took a seat all except Lily, Harry and Ron. Minerva sighed. "Oh sorry I must have missed calculated." Harry shook his head "Not a problem professor" Harry told her. They all watched with amusement as Harry sat down on Remus lap, Ron did the same with Sirius and Lily with James.

Dumbledore asked "I presume you know why you Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny have been asked to attend along with the others and who you are being asked to meet?"

Harry sighed and snuggled closer to Remus before he replied "Two sets of grandparents who were taken by the very same piece of shit I've killed once and I'm going to have to kill again, only this time I'm going to make sure he stays in the pit with the rest of his kind."

Harry removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his irritation and weariness for the whole situation evident in his posture. Remus smiled gently and rubbed a soothing hand over Harry's back. Harry smiled lovingly at Remus and leaned into the hand, he relaxed a few moments later.

Harry turned back to the others before he had even put his glasses back on, causing Nyah, Petunia and Laney to gush when they saw he had Lily's green eyes. Harry blushed and shyly bent his head and replaced his glasses before looking up.

Everyone noticed how at ease Harry and Remus were with each other they saw the loving smile the couple had exchanged only moments ago and the way Remus had soothed Harry with just his touch.

They took in all the other couples around the room. Lily and James were playing with each others fingers and not even realising they were doing do so, it was if being near each other was like a second nature to the two teens.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting shoulder to shoulder they were clearly comfortable around each other no matter where they were. But the main couple that amazed Landon and Nyah was Ron and Sirius.

For the first time since they met him in his and James's first year at Hogwarts they'd never seen him look so at ease and clearly content. The love they shared for each other was shinning out of both boys.

Nyah asked "Harry how long have you and Remus been a couple?" Harry smiled brightly, a smile that lit his entire face and replied "I instantly had a crush on Remus when he came in my third year as the DADA professor. Then in 1995 Remus told me I was his mate, then back in my sixth year Remus asked me to marry him I accepted and we got engaged."

Harry held up his left hand and shown them his promise ring. He added "Remus's older self wears the twin to my ring back in 1997." Nyah smiled and said "Ah you're into older men then? I can't say I blame you I was the same when it came to Landon your grandfather."

Landon turned to Sirius and teasingly said "Sirius Christian Black I had no idea you were into red heads." Sirius smirked and replied "Well, I'm not normally. But what's there not to like here? Honestly fiery red hair and a temper to match, incredible pouty lips the ceramist skin, and oh yes and a gorgeous set of blue eyes, among other pleasing assets of course."

Ron was blushing so brightly he had to hide his face in Sirius's neck and playfully smacked his arm. Ron added "I first got a crush on Sirius when I was thirteen which would have made him thirty one."

He added "The summer before my fifth year started, I had gotten up for a drink and hadn't been able to sleep. I had walked into the kitchen and Sirius had been sitting at the table drinking a glass of fire whiskey the bottle still in front of him."

He snorted as he added "He had persuaded me to stay by turning on the charm" he rolled his eyes at this. He went on "During my time in the kitchen we ended up admitted are feelings for each other."

He added, clearly relaxed "Then in my sixth year he asked me to marry him, and I accepted and we got engaged." Ron held up his own promise ring and told them "The thirty six year old version of Sirius wears the twin on his left hand back in 1997. "

Ron smiled gently as he concluded "And when I was sixteen I got pregnant with twins, Harry Dominic Black and Amelia Hermione Black. They are currently in 1997 and are nearly six months old."

Nyah smiled and said "So Sirius you finally made grandparents out of Eliza and Garrett Black?" Sirius shook his head and replied "No I didn't you and Landon has more rights to be Harry's and Amelia's grandparents then those other excuses for human beings ever will."

Nyah and Landon including James were shocked, they knew Sirius loathed and detested his biological parents but they had no idea he felt the way he did for the Potter's.

Ron grinned and said "Well, it looks like Amelia and Harry have just gained an Uncle James and Aunt Lily, to their already existing uncles Remus, Harry and Peter, and aunts Hermione and Ginny." Sirius added "Yeah I guess you guys are going to enjoy arguing with Molly and Arthur Weasley over the twins."

Landon grinned and asked "Arthur Weasley is your father? I knew him and Molly. Ah so how many, other Weasley's did Arthur and Molly create? And how are both of them doing?"

Ron grinned and replied "They are great, dad is still just as obsessed as ever with anything to do with muggles, and is the current minister of magic. Mum is still way to overprotective and lets her mother hen instincts out so often she has us all practically running for the hills."

He added "They had seven children all of us red haired or have light blue or chocolate brown eyes. Bill is the oldest, then there is Charlie he's second, third is Percy that pompous arse. Then you've got the most mischievous twins known to man, they are called Fred and George. And of course there is me Ron and lastly but not at least there is Ginny" he gestured to Ginny who grinned.

"She is the youngest and only female out of us six brothers" Ron finally added with a snigger in Ginny's direction, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

Landon grinned and asked "Really Arthur is the minister of magic? Since when was he elected?" Ron nodded and replied "He was elected back in 1995 after Cornelius Fudge was killed by the killing curse that was meant for Dumbledore by Voldemort during an attack at the department of mysteries at the ministry. We all fought that night against Voldemort and his death eaters."

Harry added "And if Dumbledore would be willing to loan me his pensive again I will show you the memories the others saw a few nights back and a few added from this time period as well."

He warned "But I must warn you before you enter that pensive. Sirius is innocent and was cleared of the charges. And what ever you see the future Peter and Petunia do is what happened in my time line. The Petunia and Peter that currently reside in this room are as innocent as any of us."

He added "Some of the things you are going to see are going to be extremely unpleasant and horrifying, they will be graphical. And of course there are some seriously hilarious memories that I and Ron, Ginny and Hermione" he gestured to Hermione who smiled "Are going to allow you to see."

Harry and the other three took out their wands and pointed the ends to the side of their temples. Four sets of silver liquid slowly ran out of their wands and were deposited into the pensive, where they began to swirl around and blend together. Nyah, Landon, Laney, Daniel and Petunia stepped forward and touched the silver liquid in the pensive; it began to swirl around wildly before the five of them were pulled into the pensive.

The new memories Harry and the others had added were of the things that had happened since they'd been stuck in 1978. For example the first time Lily and the Marauder's first came and spoke to the quartet, where Harry had stared at Lily for too long and James had taken it the wrong way at first.

Hermione had added the memory where the quartet and the Marauder's and Lily transformed in front of each other for the first time in the boys dorms. Ginny had added, Harry and Snape fighting, Ron turning Malfoy into a ferret after he blew up Peter's cauldron.

Ron added the memories in the hospital where Harry had sensed the Marauder's under the invisibility cloak and revealed everything in front of Lily and the others. The five teens being sucked into the pensive, then returning and asking all of those questions and the discussion that had followed.

Harry added the memory where he used the spell he and Dumbledore had created and helped a basket case Peter. Harry also added the memory where he and James played that prank on Lily and Ginny, and the memory where the girls had drenched them in ice cold water. And the time they shared alone on the quidditch pitch.

Two and a half hours later Dumbledore called back the Potter's and the Evans's. They reappeared out of the pensive looking drained and enlightened to a degree they would have never imagined possible. They all noticed while they were gone the others had gotten restless.

Remus was slouched in the chair he had been in before they left. Harry was draped across his lap, his head buried in Remus's neck. Remus's head was resting on top of Harry's, their arms wrapped around each other. Both boys were fast to sleep.

Lily was curled up in James's lap, James had securely wrapped his arms around her waist, her head was resting on his shoulder, and his was resting lightly on top of hers. They were also sleeping like Harry and Remus.

Sirius was wide awake and was reading through his Arithmancy text book, while Ron who was still curled up his lap was reading through his charms text book, and playing with a lock of Sirius hair with his free hand.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting near the only window in Dumbledore's office, on the velvet and scarlet love seat under the window reading Hogwarts a history the edition that would not be updated until James and the others graduated.

Peter had already read thought his potions text and was currently half way through his transfiguration text. They were the main subjects he had problems with, but was improving enough to graduate and be accepted into the auror training programme.

Petunia was dumbfounded; everything that she'd been told about Vernon was true he really did hate anything to do with magic. She had been disgusted when she had seen the size of the child she and Vernon would have had, the kid looked like he was capable of eating them out of house and home. Lily estimate of a bloody whale had been correct.

And Harry, he had been tortured and bullied for who he was, he was wearing clothes that appeared to be trying burying him, and they were that much too large for Harry. And to top it off she looked bloody awful, Harry was right she did look like a horse, all the hiding of her true nature had aged her rapidly. It was bye bye Vernon, and possibly hello Peter.

Both the Potter's and the Evans's had been horrified when they watched the first memory, which was of their children being murdered by Voldemort. Nyah, Laney and Petunia had been hysterical. Landon and Daniel could hardly believe this was what had or was going to happen to their children.

Daniel and Laney had told Petunia when they had seen the memories with Vernon in that they did not want to meet him, and if she even dared bring that evil bastard any where near the house neither she nor he would be getting over the door step. Petunia had nodded, knowing her parents meant every word of what they said. Plus there was no way she was going to continue seeing a man like that.

They had been shocked into stunned silence when they saw the memory in the shack. They remembered Harry telling them that Sirius was innocent and had been cleared of the charges. Plus Petunia and Peter were not responsible for what ever their older selves had done and were just as innocent as everyone else.

Landon and Nyah were pleased to see how extremely handsome each of the boys would grow up to be and shocked to see how badly Peter had allowed himself to get. The women had all blushed and gushed over the memories of Harry and Remus's and Sirius and Ron's first kisses and the memories where they each got engaged. The men had been uncomfortable and slightly amused.

They had all been surprised and impressed when the eight teens had transformed into their Animagi forms in front of each other while Remus had looked on in amazement. The men had laughed appreciatively when Harry had set Snape on fire every time he farted, the women giggled hysterically.

Neither appreciated the way Snape was treating Harry for everything James had done to him. They were relieved Harry could hold his own as well as James could against his enemies.

The men had loved the memory where Harry and James were flying together trying to catch the snitch. They realised both boys truly were good enough to both join the national team.

They had all cringed when they had seen what Lily and Ginny had done to get Harry and James up out of bed, and then the boys had gotten their own back on the girls.

They had all been seriously impressed when they seen the memory where Hermione was telling the others what spells she, Harry, Ginny and Ron had created. Nyah and Landon were pleased to discover Harry had created the most.

The memory where Ron made Malfoy piss his pants in fright had earned a few appreciative chuckles. They had all grinned, especially the women when they saw Poppy tell Ron he was pregnant.

They had then seen the memory in the hospital where the casualties of the second war were being treated; the sight was devastating to all of them. They had been horrified to discover large quantity of the injured were either students or ex students, even students were treating the injured.

They all got a serious shock when they saw how heavily pregnant Ron was and he was still working in the war zone that was once a hospital wing.

They were in tears when they saw Ron give birth to the twins; the women's were tears of joy while the men's tears were of complete mirth. Ron had given Sirius serious shit for the agony he was going through. The women had looked pleased and giggled at the green complexion Sirius had gained at the thought of Ron's threat that he would be the next to give birth not him. Sirius had looked seriously ill at the mere thought.

They had then spent the next two hours discussing everything, and making plans for Christmas and New Year. By the time everyone had left there was only one lesson left, Dumbledore gave them all permission to skip it, that the work they missed would be sent up to their common room for them to do as extra home work.


	18. Eighteen

The Quartet Meet Lily And The Marauder's

Chapter Eighteen: The Lust Potion Chaos

It was a week before the term was due to end for the Christmas holidays. The home work load had eased off, even in Floom's class, Dumbledore had to make him give the students less home work because it was near the Christmas holidays and the students should not be expected to work over the holidays during family time. Floom had begrudgingly and reluctantly agreed.

The snow was coming down heavily and fast, Petunia was stuck in the castle after she had come to drop off a book Lily had asked her to get for her on her day off. Dumbledore had asked her to stay for breakfast and that was two days ago, when Petunia had prepared to leave she discovered she was snowed in and would be for the rest of the week at least.

Dumbledore had sent an owl to Petunia's training supervisor and explained the situation to him. He had been sympathetic and had replied telling Petunia to report to him as soon as the snow cleared enough for her to travel, and that she was not in trouble. Petunia had to borrow her sister's clothes and spare pair of sneakers.

It was Monday morning of the last week of term. Everyone was at breakfast, before lessons started. Peter and Petunia had gotten closer over the last few days and were hardly separable; they were currently talking about everything and nothing.

Unknown to everyone in the Great hall Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black had worked together and had polluted all the pumpkin juice and coffee along with all the other breakfast refreshments, which meant not only the students from years five, six and seven would be effected the professors would be as well.

Snape and Lucius had brewed the potions so no one under the age of fifteen would be affected. But unfortunately for the Slytherin's Bellatrix and Narcissa had forgotten to inform the house elves that were going to plant the lust potion that only the Slytherin pumpkin juice and other refreshments were to be left untouched. It had been Lucius's idea to get the girls to ask the elves, as he and Snape hated dealing with house elves.

Malfoy was grinning evilly and rubbed his hands together pleased, not knowing he and the entire Slytherin house were about to meet the same fate for the next three days. Everyone was drinking the pumpkin juice or coffee not aware they were about to gain a serious case of lust, Hogwarts was about to turn into a brothel.

Thankfully the full moon was last week or Remus would have had more serious problems to think about then being seriously horny. It was a good job that Ron and Harry had cast contraceptive charms on each other, each month since the Ron had gave birth to Harry and Amelia. Harry and Ron had made the teen Remus and Sirius use one as well, considering they had become sexually active only two days after they had found out the truth about everything.

Harry had been so desperate from not having his mate for over a month that he practically ate Remus alive when he had finally got to grips with him. Lily and Petunia were also under monthly contraceptive charms, Lily because she didn't want to end up with children before she graduated and Petunia because she didn't want to get pregnant by a one night stand or until she had finished her auror training.

Everyone was currently finishing their breakfast. Ten minutes later just as breakfast was over and everyone was getting ready to leave for their first class, they all felt a tingling and burning sensation between their legs, the females instantly becoming soaking wet and the males became as hard as rock. The first, second, third and fourth years were looking at the older students and the professors strangely they were all very flushed and shifting in their seats uncomfortably.

Dumbledore suddenly became very alert when certain parts of his body started to act up in ways they hadn't in quite a long while. Floom quickly ran up to Dumbledore and growled "Albus all the refreshments have somehow been dosed with an extremely strong lust potion, I can tell after all these years as a potions master."

Minerva who had heard looked worried "Oh god Garrett how long do we have before the potion takes over and no one is able to resist? And which students are affected and which are not?" Floom shook his head and replied "Give or take Minerva I suspect no one will be able to control them selves after an hour at the most."

He added "And I'm guessing from here only the faculty and students from years five, six and seven are affected, years one, two, three and four appear unaffected thankfully."

Dumbledore stood and said to Minerva "I need you to go and quickly inform all of the house elves that we need the unused part of the castle on the other side of the castle, preparing for students from years one to four." Minerva nodded, her face was incredibly flushed.

He turned to Floom and asked "Garret do you have enough of the antidote to give to the staff so we can control the students?" Floom shook his head as he began to sweat and replied "No Albus, there isn't an antidote currently available; and I would never be able to brew enough for the faculty, before I'm consumed by the potions effects."

He continued to quickly explain "I was going to stock up mine and Poppy's supplies over the Christmas term. I have no idea how much or how strong the potion that was put into the refreshments was, so I can't say when this will all blow over."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the students, the ones that had been affected were starting to panic.  
Dumbledore cast a charm on his voice so it would be louder he said. "Students in years one to four I want you all to leave the great hall immediately and follow Sir Nicholas and the bloody baron, along with professor's Filtwick and Floom."

He insisted with a firm tone of voice. Clearly showing them how important what he was instructing them to do was, and how it was totally necessary. "Please stick close to them and do not wonder off, it is important that you don't. The castle is going to be split down the middle so to speak. Years one to four are not to leave their end of the castle until told so."

He added "Year's five to seven will remain on this side of the castle with the faculty. No one and I mean no one is allowed to across over to the other side of the castle until further notice. Your belongings will be waiting for you when you arrive. Food and drink will be delivered by house elves until further notice."

All the younger students got up and were lead out of the hall by Sir Nicholas and the bloody baron, along with professor's Filtwick and Floom. Once they had left Dumbledore turned to the older students that were still sitting and were getting more sexually frustrated by the second.

Malfoy and Snape we pissed at Narcissa and Bellatrix for screwing everything up. They were now affected and they knew how long it would last as well. Nobody would be leaving their common rooms or dorms for the next three days if they weren't given the antidote.

Dumbledore told them "The faculty and every student from years five to seven has been affected by a lust potion. We do not know how strong or how much anyone as consumed of the potions content in their pumpkin juice or coffee. But we do know in less you all get to your common rooms with in the next fifteen minutes there will be chaos."

He flushed slightly as he added "I don't think I need to tell you all how to get this potion out of your systems quicker. I think that is obvious and something I'm not going to discuss with you. Just know that I would not normally condone this behaviour in less it was necessary."

He explained "If you resist the effects of the potion for too long and do not have the antidote you will go insane. There is unfortunately no antidote available at the current time, so I'm afraid your only option is to help each other so to speak."

He concluded "I want you all to go to your own common rooms and stay there, or if you insist upon or can not control yourself please do not pass any further beyond the potions class room. The other younger students are beyond that point and I do not want them seeing any of the activities that are sure to happen over the next few days. Thank you please can you go straight to your common rooms."

Everyone left the great hall and headed to their common rooms to work off the potion, or to put it bluntly to screw the potion out of their systems. The potion was already starting to affect the nine friends and Petunia to the point where they could no long resist.

James and Lily were far too gone to make it to the head boy or girls set of rooms so they had to make do with James's bed in the boy's dorms in Gryffindor tower.

Hermione and Ginny quickly ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms and on to Ginny's bed, seeing as it was near to the door. They quickly got on the bed closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm.

The others quickly headed for the seventh year boys dorms. Lily and James quickly ran to James's bed and got on top of it. James removed his glasses and put them on the cupboard by his bed before he closed the curtains behind them.

Harry and Remus quickly got on to Harry's bed because it was nearer then Remus's. Harry removed his glasses and put them on the cupboard at the side of the bed, they then closed the curtains behind them.

Ron dragged Sirius to his bed; because it was nearer they also closed the curtains behind them. Peter and Petunia headed straight for Peter's own bed and quickly shut the curtains behind them. Frank did the same with Alice.

The last thing any of them heard after that was James, Harry, Sirius, Petunia and Frank casting silencing charms before everything from the outside was silent.

Has been edited for obvious reasons, go to and click onto my profile Tenth-Doctors-Rose. The three parts of the lust potion chaos is posted in all of its unedited glory

Three days later each of the five couples had all done it in the shower at least twice. They were exhausted by the time the potion was completely out of their systems. Less then nine hours sleep was all they got between the ten of them the whole time.

The ten of them were currently down in the common room eating sausage and bacon sandwiches, thankfully a charm had been put on each of the plates and would keep filling up with sandwiches until someone tapped the side of the plate with the tip of their wand.

They were drinking ice tea that the house elves had prepared obviously thinking the students wouldn't appreciate drinking coffee at moment after what happen no matter how exhausted they were. And as for the pumpkin juice that had been the main thing they had been drinking when the whole thing happened, so that was a big no, no.

Minerva was currently telling them what was going to happen; she looked exhausted many cringed at what she had been doing and with whom to end up looking as exhausted as she did.

She said "Professor Dumbledore as informed me that all lesson will start again next term, and everyone is to either sit back and relax or go back to bed and sleep" she smiled when she said the word sleep. A few students sniggered at this making Minerva turn bright red.

She cleared her throat and continued. "Tomorrow as a treat all students from year's three to seven who wish to go will be permitted to go to Hogsmead. That includes you Miss Evans. Albus owled your supervisor and senior trainer and he said he wants to see you in his office first thing Saturday morning before you travel to Potter manor. He has been informed of what happened, and wants you to take a few days off to recover."

Petunia and the others had to stifle their laughter when she said recover. That would take more then a few days, their bodies were aching in places they didn't even know could ache.

Minerva continued on for another five minutes before she excused herself. Hermione asked "So will you guys be packing to night or to tomorrow night? I and Ginny are packing our things tonight."

Harry replied "Me and Remus are going to pack our things tonight as well" Remus nodded agreeing with Harry. Sirius added "Me and Ron will most likely pack are things Friday night."

Petunia added "I'm going to have to pack my things for Potter manor on Friday after I leave here. I'm heading back to my flat in London Friday afternoon; the snow should have cleared enough for me to get out of the school grounds by then. Then I will meet you all at Potter manor Saturday evening."

Peter sighed "I guess I will do mine tonight, get it out of the way and double check Friday night." James nodded "I'll do mine Friday afternoon." Lily added rolling her eyes in her boy friends direction "Well I'm doing mine tonight so I don't have to worry on Friday night or Saturday morning before we leave if I've left anything behind." James rolled his eyes at her.


End file.
